Watch and learn
by Lockerz
Summary: Everyday Riza has to deal with so many things mainly him: Roy Mustang. Not to mention her friends, dog and guns. The problem is, can she juggle them all at the same time, especially with some odd goings on.
1. Chaps and Slaps

**Hey, I've had this idea for a while to do something about things that happen with in the military and Riza's life. So I gave it ago after alot of editing.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or its characters.  


**Contains swearing and sexual references...you have been warned :D**

* * *

The walk was not long from his apartment to hers and with one single rap upon the door it swung open to reveal the blonde within.

A smile broke out on her lips and he couldn't help but copy the action. Gently and with great care she took his hand.

He nodded and stepped inside, pushing the door closed with his foot. Her hand was so small within his, the rough skin caused by her constant use of firearms seemed like silk beneath his un clothed fingers. The fingers that to him were weapons but for just one night he could forget that.

He reached up and pulled the clip from her bun. The loose blonde tresses cascaded down her back and he took a moment to take in the rare sight. "You're beautiful," he whispered.

She blushed lightly and looked at him from under her long eyelashes. Slowly he took her hand and moved it to his shoulder. Without any words between them she began to slip his jacket off, followed by the white dress shirt underneath.

Unconsciously, her eyes moved to his scarred torso. A pang of guilt struck her as her eyes moved over the largest mark upon his skin. Although she knew it was not her fault, she took responsibility for not being able to protect him. "Not now," he whispered, noticing the frown upon her features.

"I'm sorry, it's just-"she whispered but was cut off as his lips pressed firmly against hers, the reassuring warm engulfing her caused her to mold against him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and his found their way to her thighs and picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Tonight we are both alive, neither of us is dying and for that we should be content," he whispered in between soft kisses upon her lips. He swept the contents off of the sofa and laid her upon it before moving to cover her. "I love you," he whispered. She smiled and kissed him before pulling away.

"Colonel," she said forcefully. "Colonel!" _Why was she so angry?_ He thought as he looked down at her.

* * *

"Colonel!" Riza growled as she looked down at her sleeping superior. "Roy Mustang," He stirred, pressing his cheek harder against the wooden surface.

She growled and grabbed her gun from her desk, flicking off the safety. His head shot up and he looked lazily at her. His eyes were still half closed and he wore a rather goofy look in her opinion.

His raven hair stuck up at odd angles and a line of saliva was drying on his cheek. "Oh rise and shine," she said sweetly and he grinned.

"Morning babe," he chuckled which earned a low growl.

"Sir do you have any idea how much paperwork you have?" she forced a smile, the urge to slap him about his smug face was almost overpowering.

"Judging by the way you are almost yelling at me. I'd say a lot,"

"That's an understatement," the cocky voice of Havoc cut in earning a nod from the other blonde Lieutenant.

"Come on Hawkeye. Relax," The black haired man whined. The woman glaring at him sighed.

"I work with you, relaxing is impossible,"

"Aww come on; let me give you a massage. I can even do it with you naked if you'd prefer, I'm rather good at those," A hand collided with his face forcefully followed by loud gasps from the other males in the room. Riza stepped back then turned and strode out. Roy held his cheek as he watched the blonde leave. "Did she just-"

"Yes, I believe she did," Fuery muttered.

* * *

"Yo Riza," Rebecca Catalina waved at her from across the range. The sharpshooter did not turn to her friend but instead emptied another round of bullets into the target. "Whoa who pissed you off?"

"No one," Riza said calmly and clicked the safety on her gun.

"Yeah right, is it a guy? Is he cute? You're not pregnant are you?" Rebecca ranted, her voice growing in pitch.

"Catalina you get far too into these things," the blonde sharpshooter glared at her friend.

"Maybe if you gave me more information Hawkeye instead of locking it up all the time," the black haired woman smirked and followed her friend out of the range. She watched as her best friend's hands clenched  
at her side. "It's Mustang. Oh, of course it's Mustang," she sighed. "What a prick,"

"You could say that," Riza mumbled and opened the canteen door as they reached it. Maria Ross spotted them and sidled over.

"Hey," the woman smiled at her friends.

"Hey Maria," Rebecca grinned as she took in the other black haired woman. Riza nodded and smiled fleetingly before sitting down heavily at an empty table. "So what did he do this time?" Rebecca asked as she and Maria sat down.

"Fell asleep, he was muttering about some woman in his sleep then had the nerve to offer me a naked massage,"

"And you didn't take it!" Rebecca teased. Riza narrowed her eyes. _If it had been anyone but Rebecca a bullet would be firmly planted in their-_ She was disturbed by Rebecca's voice. "Did ya shoot him?" Rebecca asked casually, not really paying attention.

"Of course she didn't," Ross sighed and shook her head. "She wouldn't dare," The three women rose and collected their food before returning to their seats. They ate in silence for a while, watching the hoards of military personnel filing into the large room.

"I did slap him though," She said as she stared down at her food. She looked up to see Maria smacking Rebecca hard on the back as she coughed violently.

"You what?" Rebecca choked.

"I...slapped him," Riza looked from one woman to the other. The other two women looked at her blankly before succumbing to fits of laughter.

* * *

Roy held his cheek as he worked. Havoc shot a wary glance at him to see the black haired man pouting as he made his way slowly through the unfinished sheets on his desk.

The other subordinates had trailed off to lunch and Roy decided it was time to go get something too as he scribbled his name messily upon a piece of paper. He nodded to Havoc who rose from his seat and walked out with him. "She's never done that before," Roy mumbled as the pair walked along the corridor.

"You drive her crazy Chief," Havoc smirked as he placed an unlit cigarette between his lips. Roy pushed open the large door and walked over to the queue to collect their lunch. He collected his food before walking with Havoc to join his other subordinates.

"You alright Mustang?" Breda asked as he tore a large lump from his bread.

"My cheek hurts," he whined.

"She hit you pretty hard," Falman set down his fork and looked at Roy.

"Would you expect anything less from her?" Havoc chuckled. Roy looked across the canteen and sighed as he spotted her, sitting with Ross and that Catalina woman. _Damn women_ he thought as he placed an ice pack on his cheek.

* * *

"Guys are so over rated," Maria mumbled half heartedly, stirring her potato idly.

"You sound like a lesbian," Riza sighed and brought her fork to her mouth.

"Sometimes I think it would be better," Rebecca and Riza exchanged glances before looking back at Ross. "You know what I mean,"

"Yeah I guess, there isn't a guy good enough for me," Rebecca grinned and lifted her head.

"I can tell I'll never be a maid of honour at your wedding then," Riza said teasingly, earning a laugh from Maria.

"You should go out with Havoc," Rebecca said loudly.

"Rebecca!" Riza exclaimed. "What would that solve?"

"Everyone knows Mustang wants you, bet he was having a dream about you. Bet you were riding him like a-"

"REBECCA!" Riza squeaked. "I don't want to go out with Havoc,"

"The ball is coming up at the end of this month. Maria is going with Denny," Rebecca smirked.

"No I'm not!" The short haired woman blushed wildly.

* * *

"So what were you dreaming about Mustang?" Havoc asked as he replaced his cigarette with a chip.  
"Women," Roy said casually as the men sighed.  
"Anyone particular?" Fuery asked.  
"Nope, no one special," Roy sighed and held his cheek as he heard Rebecca Catalina laugh loudly.

* * *

**Hey thanks for reading, review and tell me what I can improve on. Constructive criticism is much loved (: Tell me if you think a T rating is okay**

**Amie**


	2. Dogs and Ponds

**Hey, second chapter of my story :) Thank you for reviewing**

**Disclaimer: I own no characters or Full Metal Alchemist**

* * *

"Have I mentioned you're a lazy, inconsiderate, selfish, cocky, womanizing bastard?" Riza mumbled to herself as she opened the door to her apartment. "Damn Mustang,"

She shrugged off her jacket and hung it neatly over the back of a chair. The scraping of paws over laminate and a sharp bark caused her to look down. Black Hayate barked again, his tail thumping happily against the floor.

"You know what Hayate, I think you're the only guy I can rely on. The Colonel couldn't care less that people want him dead. Stubborn man," she sighed and knelt down, giving the dog a scratch behind the ears. "What do I care that he can't use his flames in the rain?" _Why am I talking to myself? It's not like Hayate is listening _she thought as she followed the dog's line of vision which was currently upon a fly attempting to get through a closed window. "How about after I get changed and have a shower we go for a walk?" she smiled and stood up as the dog barked happily and skittered off to get his lead.

* * *

Twenty minutes later they walked out the door into the evening sun. Riza ran a hand through her loose hair, which was still damp at the tips before setting off down the street.

Her civilian clothing consisted of a plain polo and half length jeans, being it was summer after all and still warm at this time of day.

They reached the park and Riza unclipped Hayate's lead and watched as he raced off towards the duck pond.

Much like her, he was trained and composed when he needed to be but still liked to let himself go once in a while. She watched ducks and pigeon's alike flying away from the young dog's mock attacks.

She smiled and walked along the path until she reached a small bench on which she sat down and looked at the almost deserted area.

The evening sun was pouring through the gaps in the tree above her, creating just the right amount of sun and shade. _This is just great !. _She thought with a smile.

* * *

After a while the black dog seemed to tire and padded back over to his blonde owner who was sat upon the bench, eyes closed, letting the breeze play idly with her hair. He barked and she lazily opened her auburn eyes. "You done?" she asked and patted the canine's head.

"So you're talking to dogs now?" the voice of Havoc asked from behind her.

"Holy-"she turned around to look at him. "How did you?"

"Gap in the fence," he said casually and she followed his gaze as he indicated it.

"I see," she sighed and stood up, brushing the back of her shirt.

"So your dog isn't dead?" Havoc asked teasingly, Riza blinked at the rather strong statement then shook her head.

"He was only a puppy and he's learnt since then, that was ages ago Jean," she shook her head. "I seem to remember you threatened to cook him, am I wrong?" she asked playfully. He laughed softly and observed the park. Hayate trotted over to Havoc and gave a short bark.

"Hey boy," he grinned and patted the dog. "Is your mummy strict on you?"

"I'll have you know Jean, I never beat my dog or even yell at him for that matter," she placed her hands on her hips.

"Damn Riza, you talk a lot out of work don't you?" he chuckled as she blushed. Hayate pawed restlessly at Havoc's trouser leg as he spoke. "What is it boy?"

"Hey guys," Both blondes turned and watched the young black haired man walk towards them. A large smile was on his face as he adjusted his glasses.

"Sup Fuery," Havoc waved then looked down at the dog. "Hayate!" he yelled as the said dog nudged his pocket and grabbed the box of cigarettes as they tumbled out. "Riza tell him,"

"He's just considerate for your health," she laughed as the dog ran off, Havoc in fast pursuit.

"Hey Riza," The young man smiled at her.

"Oh, hey Kain how are you?" she asked and took a seat upon the bench.

"I'm good how about yourself?" he said, taking a seat beside her.

"I'm alright," she tilted her head as she watched Havoc dive for Hayate and miss greatly.

"What happened today? Ya know, in the office," Fuery asked as he wiped his glasses on his shirt. Havoc walked over to them panting.

"That bloody dog, Riza!" he panted and flopped onto the bench beside them. "Yeah I'm inquisitive too. You did slap him after all, even a woman like yourself only usually pulls the trigger once or twice,"

"I guess he just annoys me too much," she shrugged and watched as the dog trotted back over, his head held high as he carried the cigarette box like a prize. "So I slapped him,"

"You've never done that before," Havoc stated as he stared at Hayate who dropped the box.

"Well would you rather I had shot him?" Riza asked as Havoc leant forward to pick up the soaking cigarettes. "I wouldn't-" She didn't have time to finish as Havoc yelped. Hayate held Havoc's finger between his teeth, his tail wagging wildly.

"That is it, you better run mongrel," Havoc growled and gave chase yet again.

"We're glad you didn't shoot him of course," Kain smiled softly and leant back.

Out of work they were all so much looser, to the on looking public they would seem like three normal civilians out for a walk. Not three military recruits who during the day had to deal with the constant stress of war as well as their own problems.

Havoc and Hayate finally returned both panting and covered in water."The bloody dog jumped into the pond," Havoc growled and pulled off his sopping shirt and hung it over his shoulder.

"And you followed him?" Fuery chuckled, Riza laughed as she looked the blonde man up and down.

"I apologise Jean," Riza said as she stood up. "It isn't often he is allowed to just let himself go,"

"I know the feeling, no harm done, eh boy?" Havoc smiled as he patted the dog's wet head. Hayate barked before deciding to shake himself, coating the other two in water.

"Hayate!" Riza squeaked as Havoc and Fuery burst out laughing.

* * *

**This is just a little cute thing I thought up when I woke up this morning. Remember Review, coz I lurve it :) Tell me what you think is good, bad and what I could improve on. Thanks. **

**-Amie**


	3. Fruit and juice

**Woah, two chapters in one day :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own full Metal Alchemist.**

* * *

The blonde woman rolled over in her bed, the dog lay protectively at her feet, his furry head resting on his paws.

"Morning Hayate," she mumbled as she sat up. She scratched his head, earning a happy bark from him. "I think you're the only guy I ever wake up to,"

He crawled over the bed covers and placed his head on her stomach, giving a low whine. "It's okay, I have the day off today," she smiled as his tail beat happily against the covers. The light was streaming through the open curtains, pouring onto the laminate floor. The blonde woman leant down and kissed the dogs head before gently pushing him off her stomach and standing up.

* * *

Hayate trotted happily alongside his master as they made their way through the market. "Good morning Miss Hawkeye," Riza turned to the man that had said her name and grinned.

"Hey Ruben," she smiled at the young man behind the fruit stall.

"What can I get you today?" he asked and turned away.

"The usual please," she said, not really paying attention as he collected up the fruit. Her eyes were fixed upon the black haired man striding towards her across the market. "Oh no," she muttered.

"Something wrong Riza?" The brown haired man turned back to her and handed her a brown bag full of fruit. Before she could answer her superior spotted her.

"Morning Lieutenant," The deep voice of Roy Mustang called across the market square.

"And to you sir," she watched as he approached. Hayate sniffed the man's hand calmly. _Oh no_ she grimaced as she caught sight of his slightly swollen cheek.

"You're lucky to have today off," he said and smiled widely at her before he knelt down to pat the dog.

"Speaking of days off, shouldn't you be in the office?" she asked, folding her arms.

"The boys asked me to go get them lunch, apparently the canteen is being re-stocked so lunch will be late today," he ran a hand through his messy black hair. "Bloody fat subordinates,"

"I better let you get on, you know what the boys get like when hungry. Especially Breda," she mumbled and clipped Hayate's leash back on.

"Alright Hawkeye," he nodded then walked past her. "Oh Riza, it's Friday right?" he turned back to her.

"It is," she raised an eyebrow.

"Me and the boys are going out for drinks tonight, meet us in the park at 8, alright?"

"The park?"

"Don't ask just come," he turned and waved over his shoulder. Her hand rose half heartedly to wave back.

"Who was that miss?" Ruben asked as he handed another brown bag to an elderly woman.

"Just some idiot I work with," she said casually then turned and walked off leaving the young brown haired man with a very confused look on his face.

* * *

"It's far too hot to stay inside," Riza mumbled as she folded the corner of the book she had just been reading and placed it on the small coffee table.

Her eyes moved around her living room searching for the bin. She picked up the apple core she had set down and threw it. It landed straight in the bin with a loud bang.

She grinned and looked at Hayate. "I still got it," she smirked and stood up. "You hungry?" she asked and made her way through to the small kitchen, the dog trotting happily beside her. She filled his bowl and watched for a while as he dug in hungrily.

* * *

Riza yawned as she looked out the large window. As much as work got her stressed, she had to admit the days without it seemed to go amazingly slow.

She picked up her orange juice and took a long drink, watching out of the corner of her eye as Hayate chased a fly around the room. She stood up and did not see him duck beneath the table. She stared blankly as the fly soared around in front of her.

With a great push Hayate pounced at it but instead nearly collided with his blonde owner. She dodged just in time and fixed the dog with a stern look.

She sighed and looked down at her near empty glass. "I swear I had more," she paused and looked down. "Oh crap," she growled as she took in her soaking shirt and jeans.

"Hayate!" she groaned. "Look what you did," He cowered and wagged his tail weakly.

"No harm done," she muttered and pulled off her shirt, tossing it aside into the laundry basket.

She ran upstairs and pulled open her wardrobe. _Crap, I leant my other polo to Rebecca. _

She bit her lip and rummaged through the wardrobe. _All I have is my military shirts. How un fashionable can you get! _

She paused and pushed a large military jacket aside "What is that?" she mumbled as she leant further into her wardrobe. Her hand caught onto a hanger and she pulled it out. She threw the item of clothing onto the bed and looked at it, her head tilted in thought as she observed the sleeveless blue top.

_I remember this. It was after we visited Resembool all those years ago. I decided I hadn't brought myself something in a long time and I had just made the decision to grow my hair. _She thought as she took the top off its hanger and pulled it on. "It'll have to do," she mumbled and quickly pulled on some half length jeans.

* * *

Riza checked the clock as she walked out the door. The gentle breeze played with her long hair as she made her way towards the park.

Slowly she pushed open the gate which squeaked loudly. Her eyes moved around the park before they fell upon a group of men.

"Riza's here," Havoc yelled causing the men's heads to turn. She waved and strolled over.

"Evening," she smiled and ran a hand through her hair. The largest man looked at her with a mixture of worry and fear.

"Something wrong Breda? Hawkeye really isn't _that_ scary," Roy asked as he followed the man's gaze. _Although she gets bloody close._ He thought as his hand rose to his cheek.

"Just checking to see she didn't bring that mutt of hers," Breda mumbled.

"We're going for a drink, as much as I'm sure Hayate loves to get drunk, I told him no, just because of you," she said sarcastically causing the other men to laugh.

"Yo Blondie!" A familiar female voice called.

"You didn't!" Riza whispered to Havoc through set teeth.

"I did," Havoc laughed as Riza was grabbed from behind by Rebecca.

"Where's my hello you bitch?" she said playfully.

"Hello you bitch," Riza smirked and pushed her friend away.

"And to you," Rebecca laughed.

"So are we gonna go for these drinks or what?" Fuery asked.

"Whoa didn't know you were one to drink Fuery," Breda placed his hand on the youngest man's shoulder and shook gently, still managing to make the mans glasses drop down his nose.

"Well ya know," he blushed and adjusted his glasses.

"Stop chatting and let's go!" Havoc whined.

"Oh grow up," Rebecca and Riza yelled at him. The men laughed loudly and began to walk. The two women trailed behind slightly.

"You have my shirt!" Riza muttered as she looked at Rebecca who laughed.

"I know it looks amazing and you smell of orange juice," Rebecca placed her hands on her hips. She was met with a smack round the head. "I deserved that," Riza nodded in agreement as they ran to catch up.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Please review tell me if you like it :D**

Thanks again

-Amie


	4. Drunks and major flunks

**This is a really quick chapter I did, it's just sort of a filler.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FullMetal Alchemist.**

* * *

"Cheers!" Havoc yelled and raised his glass. A loud clink sounded out as the groups glasses met.

Riza took a deep sip of her wine and let her eyes fall upon the man sitting on the opposite side of the crowded table.

His dark eyes glanced fleetingly over her auburn ones. Quickly she looked back into her glass, blushing lightly. _It's just the drink. _She told herself.

The outdoor area was almost full, couples and other groups of people were sat around the circular wooden tables scattered about the grassy garden.

The sun was just beginning to set upon the city, scattering rays of orange light upon the land below creating a warm atmosphere. A gentle breeze played with the strands of her long blonde hair.

Rebecca was laughing loudly at Havoc who by the looks of it had drunk a little too much and was now doing a bad version of the macarena.

She caught her female friend's eye and grinned. Rebecca hit her lightly on the arm and brought her cup to her lips smirking as she watched the man dance.

"So-"She was brought out of her thoughts as Roy rose from his seat. The other subordinates set down their drinks and turned to him. He ran a hand through his messy hair as he began to speak. "I would just like to say, on the account that the ball is at the end of this month. I, Roy Mustang, yes the one and only. Have found a date," Riza smirked at the cockiness in his voice.

"There's a bloody surprise," Havoc mumbled, the others laughed loudly and turned back to their superior.

"In truth I am yet to ask her, but we all know she'll say yes," He gloated, his infamous smirk prominent on his lips. Riza sighed and looked at him, although she wasn't really paying attention.

"Who is it?" Fuery asked before hiccupping loudly.

"I can't tell you but she is extremely beautiful," He threw his arms up in the air and clicked. "Some would even say on fire," There was a loud groan as the group shook their heads at the bad pun. Riza scoped the garden area quickly then turned back to him.

"Everyone's looking sir, I think you should sit down," Riza set down her glass rather heavier than she intended to as she let her auburn eyes rest upon a couple nearby.

"Sorry Riza but if you want me to do something you have to say my name," he winked at her.

"Roy would you care to sit down, you're attracting attention?" She said sweetly as she indicated the nearby couple who were looking at Roy disapprovingly. The rest of the table fell quiet as they waited for Roy's reaction. He made to sit down but the man sitting at the table snorted loudly. Roy turned to the couple and winked at the woman, seeming not to have noticed the man's outburst..

"Hey cutie how bout ditching him and sitting with us? We don't bite, well maybe Riza does," He said cockily.

"Oh shit," Riza muttered as the man of the couple rose from his seat and looked at Roy accusingly.

"What did you say?" he growled as he stepped closer.

"Nick. No!" The pretty woman rose from her seat and made to grab his arm. He pulled it from her grip forcefully.

"Don't talk to her like that, can't you see she's with me?" He jabbed his finger into Roy's chest.

"You're just a-"Roy retorted and shoved him backwards. Before he could finish his sentence or the man could return a blow Riza darted between them.

"He's drunk, please excuse him," she pleaded with the man, moving her arm in front of Roy to stop him moving any closer. The woman took hold of Nick's arm and with a lot of force and muttering she succeeded in leading him back to his seat. Riza looked warily up at Roy; his eyes watched the man as he sat down.

"Sir, it's okay. His girlfriend has control of him," she whispered, Roy ignored her and kept his eyes on the man, his fists clenching at his side, one creeping towards his pocket where no doubt his gloves were.

"Come on Roy, sit down," Falman took hold of Roy's arm and pulled him back to sit down. Riza sighed and dropped heavily back into her own seat.

"I didn't need your help," Roy mumbled and looked at her. She looked from him to the group of empty pint glasses that had collected in front of him.

"Come on Chief, she stopped you from beating up that guy. Can you imagine what people would have said if you had?" Havoc placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Why do you do it?" Roy asked. Riza tilted her head as she looked at him.

"Do what?"

"I thought slapping me was one thing but now you embarrass me by stepping in between me and someone else who is clearly a total prick and deserves a good beating,"

"Roy!" Havoc said warningly as the black haired man stood up and looked down at the blonde woman.

"You need to relax!" He slammed his fist down on the table. "I don't need you telling me what to do,"

"Roy, you're drunk! You don't know what you're saying," The male blonde stood up and tightened his grip on Roy's shoulder.

"I know perfectly well what I'm saying," Roy boomed and looked at Riza who shook her head.

"You're right," she muttered and stood up.

"No Riza he's drunk he doesn't know what he's saying," Rebecca grabbed her friend's wrist.

"Please let go Rebecca," Riza whispered. Reluctantly the black haired woman let go and looked up at her friend.

"Riza," Fuery said softly as he looked from the woman to the Colonel.

"I'm sorry I cared," she said softly and nodded weakly at Roy before striding off across the garden.

* * *

**Okay that was a really quick chapter. Please review!! I love getting your opinions :)**

**-Amie**


	5. Windows and 'I didn't knows'

**Chapter 5 :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist**

* * *

Sun streamed through the dirty window, illuminating the office perfectly. Riza Hawkeye shifted in her seat and placed her hand in front of her face as the rays fell upon her.

"L....Lieutenant?" Roy's voice shook slightly as he spoke. It was evident to the rest of the men sat in the room that their superior was feeling extremely awkward. The blonde woman merely kept her head down and looked over the document she held between her hands, not giving any sign she had heard him.

Since the event on Friday the two had not spoken and now the tension between them was felt by every member of the small office. Havoc shot glances at the pair every other minute just to check Roy hadn't aqquired ten bullets to the head.

Hawkeye had done her usual part of delivering his stacks of paperwork with only a few instructions but then she had gone silently back to her desk and hadn't spoken since.

Roy gulped and rubbed his neck. "Hawkeye?" He asked again. He had to admit, as much as it was annoying him the blonde Lieutenant wasn't answering, he didn't blame her for not wanting to speak to him after what he had said.

The room fell silent yet again after Roy's failed attempts. It was only disturbed by the scratching of pens on paper and the distant echo of footsteps as officers made their way through the corridor outside the large door.

Roy did not look at the documents he was signing but instead kept his eyes on the only female in the office. _How can I tell her I'm truly sorry? What I did…I'm such an idiot! _He groaned and pressed his face in his hands. He could hear the voice inside him answer his thoughts. _You brought this upon yourself, you bastard. Yes thanks I know, I don't need you to tell me!_

* * *

Roy looked up from his paper he was signing as a chair creaked.

"I'm done, permission to go to the range?" She did not look at him as she spoke but instead looked a good metre above his head. He nodded shortly and watched sadly as she grabbed her gun and left. A loud frustrated growl escaped all of the subordinates lips as the door swung closed behind her.

"Nice one Mustang," Havoc mumbled, the annoyance clear in his voice.

"I was drunk when it happened Havoc," Roy spat back and tilted his head, letting out a deep sigh. He could see the small figure of his Lieutenant making her way across the courtyard towards the range through the dirty window.

"In all fairness Colonel, we're all scared out of our wits," Fuery muttered, adjusting his glasses as he looked at his fellow workers. "We all care for Riza but we think she's really upset,"

"That's an understatement," Breda sighed and set down his pen.

"How do you know she's upset?" Roy asked causing the other men to stare at him in disbelief.

"She is your best friend! It's obvious, you should know!" Fuery exclaimed.

_Best friend?!_ The words echoed round Roy's head, piercing at his chest like cold daggers.

"Plus, Rebecca told me she visited Riza after the fiasco on Friday. After half an hour of pleading with Riza to open the door, she said she'd never seen Riza in such a state," Havoc added as he tapped his fingers idly on the worktop.

"Wh...what do you mean?" Roy asked, suddenly worried.

"Rebecca said it was obvious she'd been crying, ya know obvious stuff like running mascara and all that but she also said she wouldn't talk throughout the time Rebecca was there," Havoc said half-heartedly slightly ashamed at his superior.

"And Riza always talks to Rebecca, whether she likes it or not," Falman stated, earning a nod of agreement from the others.

* * *

"Afternoon Riza," Rebecca said as she approached her friend. She could only see the back of the woman as she approached but the high bun and shooting stance was unfathomable. She stopped and watched as the blonde emptied a whole round of bullets into her target before turning to her. _This should be good...._

"Hey Rebecca," she mumbled as she set down her gun.

"Still sour huh?" Rebecca asked, her face forming a small frown.

"I'm not sour," she said truthfully, her eyebrows raising as she brushed her bangs from her eye.

"Then what's wrong?" Rebecca asked knowingly.

"Nothing," Riza forced a smile and walked off.

"Please don't give me that," Rebecca sighed and followed her friend as she walked out of the range, she ran to catch up. She grabbed hold of Riza's wrist and forced her to turn. "I spent my whole Friday night at your house, don't not talk to me now!"

"I'm not annoyed or angry with him, if that's what you mean" she whispered and looked at her friend.

"You're upset," It was more of a statement then a question and Riza nodded. Both women whipped around as a loud call of Riza's name echoed through the courtyard. They looked  
around wildly. "What the hell is he doing?!" Rebecca gaped and pointed to one of the windows. A black haired man was lent out of it looking straight at them.

"Riza, I'm sorry for what I said! Please let me show how sorry I am and let me treat you to dinner tonight!" Roy called loudly. Riza froze and looked straight at him. "I'm begging you Riza, please say yes!"

"I…" she stuttered.

"Just give me this chance, if I can't show how sorry I am, I'll even get you another office and you'll never have to work for me again, or even see me!"

"I...." she stammered and looked blankly at him for a while "Yes....no....,Oh fine!" She shouted back.

"I'll pick you up at seven; Now on my orders take the rest of the day off!" He yelled before disappearing back inside.

"He just asked you to dinner," Rebecca said playfully, the blonde did not respond but gazed blankly at the now vacant window. _What?!_

* * *

**That was a really short chapter but it is just leading up to the next one.**

Thanks again :) Please, please review I love hearing your opinions.

-Amie


	6. Oh my gods' and a cupid dog

**Hey, hey :) Sixth Chapter, I'm thinking about aiming to do one every two/ three days now.**

Disclaimer: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist

**Warning: This chapter has a fair bit of sexual content and I'm wondering whether to up the rating, tell me if you think I need to :/**

* * *

"Hello?" Roy shouted as he banged loudly on the apartment door, for what seemed to him the millionth time.

He hesitated and checked his watch. "7:05," He muttered and looked around.

His eyes caught sight of a larger clock hung on the wall and he squinted to read it. "6:35," he mouthed.

"Shit!" he growled as he looked once again at his watch and realised the hands were not moving.

The seconds hand was merely moving backwards and foreword pointlessly. He turned at the sound of a door opening; a frown fell upon his face as he saw it was Riza's.

A black dog sat in the doorway wagging its tail wildly. "You really are far too smart Hayate," The black haired man said as he leant down and scratched the dog behind the ears.

* * *

Riza swore she heard the sound of her door opening as she stepped out of the shower. _No, couldn't be Roy, it was only 6:30 when I got in here. _

She bit her lip as she ran a hand through her wet hair. Her auburn eyes searched the small room for a towel but found nothing. A loud groan escaped her lips as she wiped the condensation off the steamed up mirror.

* * *

Roy looked around as he stepped into the apartment. It was clean, organized and in a way simply beautiful. _Just like Riza _he thought with a smile.

He looked at her clock and frowned. "6:38, god my stupid pocket watch," His dark eyes once again roamed around the room before they fell on a small chair.

He shrugged and wondered over to it. Just as he sank into it Hayate barked. Roy stood up almost immediately thinking he had done something wrong.

Hayate barked again and padded off, his furry head turned when he got a few metres away. "What?" Roy asked as the dog padded off, once again turning and barking. "You want me to follow you? Is it Riza? Is she in trouble?!" Roy asked, suddenly worried as he followed the dog.

* * *

Riza hesitated before placing her hand on the door handle. _It wasn't Roy, he may be unreliable but he is **usually **on time and he definitely isn't one to be early!_

All the same she skimmed the bathroom for a towel. She looked down and bit her lip.

Blushing, she grabbed a flannel and did the best she could to cover her waist area. Placing one hand over her chest she opened the door.

"Oh my God!" She screamed as a certain black haired man wondered into the room, Hayate trotting happily in front of him.

He yapped as he caught sight of his blonde -and rather naked- master. Roy followed the dogs gaze and instantly staggered backwards.

"Holy shit! I'm so sorry!" Roy stammered and covered his face.

Riza squeaked and ran over to the cupboard, quickly grabbed a towel and scampered back to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" Roy gulped and looked down at his crotch which had suddenly become rather tight. "Holy…Oh my god," He whispered and looked down at Hayate who was wagging his tail wildly, if anything looking rather pleased with himself.

"You planned this didn't you, you little…" He made to run after the dog as he sprinted off but found moving was rather impossible._ Oh my god, I'm in Riza's bedroom, I have a raging hard-on and she is currently naked metres away. Her stomach is so…_ He groaned out loud as the image became clear in his head.

The water cascading down her smooth skin, her hair pressed to her face as it would be during se-. He physically slapped himself to stop the thoughts becoming more graphic.

His insanely hot Lieutenant was so close and probably only in a towel, he noted as he thought about how she had only taken a towel into the bathroom. He jumped as he heard her swear loudly, seeming to have had the same thought.

"R-Riza…" His voice cracked as he spoke. "I'll leave and shut the door so you can get changed," Half of him-mainly the lower half-wanted to hide and watch her come out in only a towel but the respectful half knew he should leave.

With much fighting with himself he did, closing the door firmly behind himself. He flopped down on the sofa and grabbed a pillow, bringing it to cover his crotch.

He breathed heavily trying to regain some composure but the image kept swimming back into his head.

His head turned as he heard the door open some minutes later and the blonde woman walked out.

"Riza I'm sorry!" He muttered and stood up. Groaning loudly as his pants tightened. She opened her mouth to speak but instead turned bright red. "I didn't see your, ya know…stuff," He felt childish saying that but knew it was probably best.

"Don't worry," She said, her voice shaking slightly. Her eyes fell upon Black Hayate who was hiding under a chair, his tail wagging weakly. "You did this didn't you?" Her voice and eyes were soft as she addressed the animal and Roy smiled at the look she gave her dog. He gave a quiet bark and skittered off into the bedroom.

"I'm sorry, it's just my watch was broken so I got here early and Black Hayate let me in, so ya know I thought it would be okay. Then it looked like he wanted me to follow him, so I did," Roy blurted, taking a step towards her.

"Don't worry, he sometimes opens the door for me, I taught him to when I was sick one time," she explained. Roy could only nod as he forced his eyes not to wonder over her body. She was wearing a simple shirt and a just above knee skirt. To him, she looked gorgeous.

"I understand, you train him well," Roy smiled as he looked at the blonde woman. "Now Miss Hawkeye would you care to accompany me to dinner?" He asked, putting on a formal tone and raising his chin into the air.

"Yes sir," She laughed softly as he bowed and kissed her hand.

"Tonight it's Roy," He whispered and led her to the door.

"Alright," She smiled and closed the door behind her. She paused and opened it again. "Don't open the door Hayate," She yelled.

"But you're gonna lock it," He raised an eyebrow as she pulled out her key and locked the door.

"He can…do those too," she muttered sheepishly. "He has a spare key,"

"Seriously Riza what do you teach that dog?!" Roy laughed as he led Riza out onto the street.

* * *

**I'm quite proud with this chapter :)**

Thanks for reading

Please, please review and give me thoughts/opinions/constructive criticisms (That rhymed sorry couldn't resist it) !!! :D 

**Tell me if you thinkg the rating is okay..**

-Amie


	7. I don't know what to says' and holidays

**Hey, sorry about the late upload I have been busy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FullMetal Alchemist**

* * *

"My name is Tristan, I shall be your waiter this evening. Now, can I get sir and Madam anything?" The waiter asked as he looked at the couple glancing over their menus. They paused for for a moment before looking up.

"Pick anything Riza, I'm buying," The black haired man said as he set down his menu, looking quickly across the table at his companion. She looked up from the menu and smiled at him then turned to the waiter.

"I'll have the Caesar salad and a glass of white whine please," Roy watched as she smiled and handed over her menu.

"And you sir?" The blonde man asked, puffing out his chest slightly. _Oh lord, he's gay....at least he won't hit on Riza._ Roy swallowed and spared a glance at his menu.

"I'll have the steak with a pint of beer,"

"Good choice sir," The waiter commented as he reached out and took Roy's menu. Roy scowled as the waiter brushed his hand slightly. "I shall have your drinks in a few moments," Roy waited until the waiter had disappeared behind the mass of tables before turning back to Riza.

"He reminds me of you," Roy said, smirking widely. He reached out for Riza's hand slowly. His hand met tablecloth as she pulled her limb out of his reach, a smile upon her lips.

"I hope you don't mean the gay part!" Riza raised her eyebrows at him. "In what way does that man remind you of me?" she asked, bringing her hand to rest on her cheek as she looked at him.

"In every sentence he addresses me as sir," he whispered huskily, clearly thinking he was being seductive. Riza chuckled quietly. "What?"

"For one, you look very stupid doing that and anyone else would ask you if you wanted a cough sweet if you did that voice, and two, that would be because it's his job," she stated matter of factly, a disproving look creeping onto her features.

"But it isn't yours," he muttered, grinning wildly.

"As a matter of fact it is," she taunted, smirking happily. She watched as the waiter strolled over and set their drinks before them.

"A wine for the lady and a pint of our best beer for the gentleman, your dinners will be with you shortly," He bowed slightly and turned away. Roy swore he shook his hips a little too much as he did so.

"Thank you," Riza said sweetly as she picked up her glass and brought it to her lips.

"Polite much," Roy mumbled and brought his own glass to his mouth. They sat in silence for while, each unsure what to say. "So Riza…."

"Yes?" she said playfully, noticing how Roy was frantically searching of things to say to her.

"I'm planning a holiday for after the ball, you know it's the holidays after all"

"Really? How nice," she said idly, setting her glass down.

"Well, I've invited the boys and I thought you'd like to come along as well," he ran his hand through his hair and looked at his Lieutenant hopefully.

"I don't think I have any plans, I'll be sure to invite Rebecca," The effect of Riza's words was instant. Roy choked loudly on the large sip he had just taken.

"That woman is evil!" Roy gasped, rubbing his chest.

"She's my friend," Riza smiled softly. Roy only sighed and looked at her.

"Alright if the devil is your friend-"

"Rebecca," Riza corrected earning a hearty groan from her superior.

"Fine," he cringed. "Rebecca can come,"

"Good, I don't see what you have against her,"

"She's a bad influence," Roy exclaimed, raising his hands in the air in pure defeat.

"No she isn't, she's just a little crazy," Riza mumbled, it was Roy's turn to smirk.

"Yeah, a little," Roy said loudly.

* * *

Another half an hour elapsed before their meals arrived. They ate in silence, although it was not a pressing silence but a comfortable one, the two were very much used to just being within a few metres of each other and not speaking.

Every so often the two would exchange glances or smiles. Roy was the first to finish his meal and he watched as Riza made her way through hers.

"That was nice," She whispered as she set down her fork.

"Sure was," Roy wasn't really paying attention to the words that escaped her lips but instead to her face.

"Have I got something on my face?" she asked, wiping the corners of her lips.

"No," Roy smiled and turned around, looking for a waiter.

"Are you finished sir and madam?" Roy jumped at Tristan's sudden appearance, cringing at the large smile he wore on his lips.

"Yes we are," Riza said, noticing Roy's lack of being able to speak and the rather comical look on his face.

"Alright then," The waiter smiled as Roy handed over the money to pay for the meal.

"Ready?" Roy asked and rose from his seat, walking across the table to stand beside the blonde woman.

"Sure am," She smiled and picked up her bag before standing up. Roy wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they walked out into the street. They both shivered in the cold air. "Thank you for a lovely dinner Roy,"

"Thank you for coming," He smirked. "I don't have to get you your own office do I?"

"No, not this time," she laughed and entwined her fingers with his. He sighed deeply and looked down at her. They walked down the long streets just enjoying the warmth the other gave.

Finally they came to a stop outside Riza's apartment. Roy looked at her for a brief moment as she stretched and turned to him. He gasped as she leant up and kissed his cheek.

"Riza will you go to the ball with me?" He blurted out as she stepped back. She paused for a moment and looked at him.

"I don't know what to say," she whispered, taking a step back again.

"Say yes," he mumbled and stepped towards her, reaching for her hands.

"No," She whispered before opening her apartment door and walking inside. Roy stood there for a while before digging his hands deep into his pockets and turning away.

* * *

**Okay that was quite a short chapter. I don't really like writing scenes where the characters just generally stay in one place so...the next one should be better.**

**Please review because I love them (: The next chapter is half done so should be up soon.**

**-Amie**


	8. Pesky friends and 'Never agains'

**Hey, seeing as I took so long to upload the last chapter I thought I'd do this one quickly to compensate.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist or the song lyrics used!**

* * *

"YOU SAID WHAT?!" Rebecca screamed down the phone. Riza winced as she held the receiver further away from her ear to prevent further damage to her eardrums.

"Rebecca please go easy on the phones!" The blonde woman sighed and slouched onto the couch, the phone now held to her ear.

"So he asked you to the ball and you said no?" Rebecca said loudly, not even bothering to cover up her disbelief.

"I said no! Have you got a problem?" Riza asked hotly as she watched Black Hayate trot into the room.

"You're my problem Riza Hawkeye, you're too damn stubborn," Riza laughed loudly as her friend spoke.

"Oh that's rich coming from you, Miss **'**no man is good enough for a girl like me unless he has a lot of money**'**!" Riza huffed and scratched Hayate's ears as he climbed up beside her on the sofa.

"Someone should slap you," Rebecca mumbled.

"You can try," she paused for a short second. "But I may shoot you,"

"Gun fanatic," Rebecca chanted.

"Lonely sod," Riza retorted, forcing herself not to burst out laughing at her friend's childish behaviour.

"Miss 'Dense as a plank of wood'!" Rebecca growled. Riza swore she could hear her teeth grinding through the receiver.

"Nice one, at least I'm not as thick as one," Riza leant back contently and ran a hand through her loose hair.

"I'm hanging up now," Rebecca mumbled sourly.

"You do that," Riza chuckled.

"No, I have nothing else to do," Rebecca whined.

"Just as I thought," Riza sighed heartily. Black Hayate whined and rested his large head on her lap, his eyes closing for a brief moment before opening again. "You really are the limit  
Rebecca Catalina,"

"That's why you love me!" Rebecca said happily.

"Yeah you keep telling yourself that,"

"Riza! Riza!" Rebecca shouted. A lot of scuffling was heard on the end of the line which meant Rebecca had dropped the phone.

"What?!" The blonde sharpshooter yelled back.

"You're song is one the radio, turn it on!"

"My song?" Riza asked, clearly confused.

"Just turn it on woman!" Rebecca groaned. Riza stood up and walked over to her radio, turning the dial. She turned it for a while, only picking up static. Finally words began to come clear.

"It's that one that played that day you and Roy first kissed!" Rebecca said, using a rather irritating sing song voice. It reminded Riza oddly of Maes.

"well never again! Besides, I thought I told you never to remind me of that," Riza sighed and propped herself on the arm of the sofa, listening to the song.

"You remember right?"

"How could I forget?" Riza smiled softly and leant forward turning up the radio.

_Every minute from this minute now, We can do what we like anywhere, I want so much to open your eyes, 'Cause I need you to look into mine._

"I better go," Riza sighed and closed her eyes. The music played on in the background.

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes, Tell me that you'll open your eyes_

"Alright Riza, I'll see you tomorrow, think about your answer to Roy's question, okay?"

"I will," She laughed softly and set down the phone on the table. She sat in silence for a while listening to the final words of the song. "And I won't waste a minute without you," she  
whispered and stood up. A loud sigh escaped her lips as she leant forward and switched off the radio.

* * *

"Morning Hayate," Riza sat up, rubbing her eyes groggily. The small dog barked loudly and wagged his tail as he scrambled over the bed covers towards her.

She groaned as she swung her legs off the bed. She felt a wet tongue run along her hand and she looked down.

Hayate whined and nuzzled into her side affectionately. "What's wrong boy?" She asked as she lay down, smiling as he crawled towards her frantically. He barked and rested his paws on her stomach, his ears pricking up at her voice. "I need to get ready for work, you coming in today?"

He barked loudly and leapt off the bed. He reappeared moments later, holding his leash in his mouth, his tail wagging wildly. "It's easy for you but I have to get dressed and eat,"

* * *

"Good morning Hawkeye," Havoc looked up as the blonde woman entered the office, her dog trotting happily at her side.

"Morning Havoc," She smiled at him and walked towards her desk. Breda groaned as he spotted the canine companion, lifting his legs sutomatically off the floor. "Good morning Colonel," she said loudly, sounding more confident than she felt.

"And to you Liuetenant," He looked up and smiled at her. _Phew, I thought he wouldn't talk to me after last night...._ she sighed in relief outloud and began on her paperwork.

* * *

"So I was thinking," Roy stated, standing up as he looked around the table at his subordinates.

"Never a good sign," Havoc mumbled through a mouthful of potato.

"Silence Jean, for I have a speech that will blow your mind," Roy said loudly, putting on his formal voice. "I have booked our holiday,"

Riza was thankful that the canteine was now undergoing renovation after it had been re stocked. The subordinates instead had pushed their desks together and now sat around them in the office.

Roy continued to speak loudly, removing her form her thoughts. "We are going to a quaint little town down in the South, there are lakes and forests, so I'm sure we wont be lost on stuff to do, I have got...." Roy gulped, his eyes straying to Riza. "7 tickets,"

"Seven?" Fuery asked, looking up from his bowl of pasta.

"Yes, Miss Catalina will be joining us," Havoc grinned and took another mouthful of potato. "Sood be a funble of raffs," He muttered, spitting potato on the table.

"Jean that's sick," Riza scowled as she took a bite out of her apple.

"Well, I look forward to going on this holiday with you all after the ball," Roy's voice seemed to drop on the last word, his dark eyes straying to Riza as he sat back down.

_Why is this so hard?_ Riza sighed and looked blankly at the table before her.

* * *

**Thank you for reading (: I love the comments I have been getting, I was asked why Riza said no, i'll be sure to answer that soon okay :D**

**So please review tell me what you liked and such, etc...**

**The song was Open your eyes by Snow Patrol. I love that song and in light of recent FMA chapters I thought it would be perfect for this pairing. **

**Thanks again**

**-Amie**


	9. The plan

**Hey, so long about the VERY late upload, I have been really busy...sorry :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist**

* * *

"Hawkeye looks really down chief," Havoc muttered as he set down a large stack of paperwork on the black haired mans desk. Roy merely grunted and ran a hand lazily through his hair. He watched as the blonde woman stretched and leant down to pat her dog's head. "Maybe you should talk to her,"

"Or maybe I shouldn't!" Roy snapped, not meaning to get so angry at the blonde man's remark.

"What's wrong with you?" Havoc grumbled unhappily.

"I can't tell you right now," His eyes wondered past Havoc yet again resting upon the female Lieutenant. She stood up and adjusted her bun slightly.

"May I go to the range sir? I've done my work," she said as she retreived her guns from her desk draw, still not meeting his eyes.

"Yes you may," He said as he looked up slowly and watched sadly as she walked out. Havoc followed his gaze, letting out a deep sigh. He turned back to Roy as the door clicked closed.

"Can you tell me now?" Havoc asked, a knowing smile on his lips.

* * *

"So let me get this right you DID take her out for dinner last night, she kissed your cheek then said no when you asked her to the ball?" Havoc blurted out, checking in his mind to make sure he hadn't missed anything.

"Pretty much," He mumbled, a small frown on his lips.

"Sorry Chief, I thought you of all people would have a solution," Havoc sighed and placed a hand on the black haired man's shoulder and shook slightly. "Cheer up,"

"I can't," He whined, banging his head on the desk.

"What would Hawkeye do right now?" Havoc mumbled. A smile jumped onto his lips and he grabbed the back of the man's jacket. "No," he instructed, waving his finger in a disapproving manner.

"What will I do?" He wailed, standing up and embracing his blonde subordinate tightly. Havoc froze for a moment, glancing warily at the other subordinates. It was VERY unlike the Colonel to act in such a manner.

"We'll sort something out, just leave it up to me and the boys," Havoc said proudly, puffing out his chest slightly. The others nodded in agreement. Roy pulled away, wiping his nose on his sleeve.

"Okay," The black man whispered, sounding rather like a young child who hadn't been allowed sweets. The men exchanged glances then nodded and rose from their seats.

"Why don't you go out a get a drink Colonel?" Fuery asked loudly, a large smile appearing on his lips.

"Good idea Fuery," Falman exclaimed and walked around his desk. Roy sighed and nodded his head before grabbing his coat and making his way out the large door.

"Let's do this," Havoc chuckled as he pulled a cigarette from his pocket and placed it between his smirking lips.

* * *

"So," Fuery continued in hushed whispers, checking to make sure he could recite the plan word by word. Havoc nodded and leant back against his desk casually.

"The hawk will fly and the mustang will run," Breda said as he took a seat.

"You do realise if we trip up...we'll be roasted alive then shot in our graves," Falman gulped, showing a hesitant side towards the plan.

"It's perfect, no one will ever know,"

"Who wont?" The door opened slowly. The men screamed and turned quickly, each expecting a round of bullets through their heads.

"Holy shit Rebecca!" Havoc growled through set teeth as the black haired woman shut the door behind her.

"I've been listening and I want in," She said, clearly ignoring Havoc's outburst. She smirked and placed her hands on her hips. Fuery gulped.

"Fine. On one condition," Havoc pushed himself off the desk and walked to stand in front of her. She looked up into his face and he back into hers.

"You don't insult me for the next week?" She made to speak but he continued. "No witty comments about smoking, lack of girlfriend and so on, agreed?"

"Agreed," She smirked and played with her hair. "And when does it start?"

"Well I think I'll start-" He opened his mouth wider to say the final word.

"Jackass!" She blurted out before he could speak.

"Now!" He said loudly. He groaned loudly as he reliased she'd beaten him. "One day you'll pay Catalina, I promise,"

"Go on then, give it your best shot," She laughed loudly and turned on her heel. The other subordinates gulped and shot scared glances at eachother. When those two wound eachother up properly...it could only end badly.

* * *

**Hey sorry for such a short chapter, I got writer's block. grrr.**

So please review and tell me your thoughts. Give me some ideas of where it could go please :) I'd love to hear your views.

**Thanks again**

**-Amie**


	10. Balls and long hauls

**Hey**,** Thank you all so much for reviewing!!! I love your reviews (: I decied I'm going to ROUGHLY set this around the manga but use my own time scales. So enjoy :)**

* * *

There was a loud yelp followed by a low growl as the black haired woman's hair was seized in firm hands.

"Lieutenant Catalina why are you outside my house, hiding in a bush?" The blonde woman tried to keep her voice steady but it didn't stop the black haired woman quivering in fear. The usually calm, soft auburn eyes seemed to flicker when the older woman did not respond. "I'll ask you again. Why were you a bush outside my apartment?" Rebecca stammered and tried to pull her hair from the firm grip to no avail.

"I wasn't spying, I thought I left my keys here!" she squeaked finally squirming out of Riza's grip.

"I never said you were spying," Riza growled, folding her arms. It was unlike Riza to get angry at her best friend but this time was different. For one, it was 9 pm. Two, she had been halfway through her bath and was now standing in the warm evening air in just a robe. Three, Rebecca was wearing a stupid smile which probably meant she had been there for a pointless reason. As she recapped the points in her head a loud sigh escaped the blonde's lips.

"Rebecca just tell me," she said firmly, running a hand through her still wet hair.

"Mustang," she blurted out, saying the first name that came to her head. She instantly winced realising what was about to happen.

"Mustang?" Riza raised an eyebrow, looking oddly surprised.

"Yes he asked me to tell you something," she muttered, looking around frantically.

"Ask me what?" Riza asked as she pulled the blue robe closer to her body.

"To go with him to the ball, he thought you may have reconsidered," she said hurriedly, it was obvious that she was making it up but Riza unusually didn't notice. Rebecca nudged her slightly when she didn't respond. "So will you?"

"Yes," Riza whispered before she could even think.

"Yes!" Rebecca squealed and pulled her friend into tight hug.

"Rebecca. Rebecca, stop! My robe is coming undone!" Riza hissed, trying to push her best friend off.

"Save it for Mustang," Rebecca giggled. Riza growled and clenched her fists.

"I'm only saying it because I feel bad, not because I feel anything for my superior. Got that?" Riza hissed, her eyes flaming.

"Okay sorry," Rebecca gulped but didn't remove the knowing smile from her lips.

* * *

"So Mustang," Havoc said idly as he lifted his glass to his lips. His blue eyes strayed to the man sitting at his side.

"What is it?" Roy asked as he set down his own glass rather more heavily then he had intended to.

"A certain lady, more specifically named Riza Hawkeye," Havoc chuckled as he watched the half drunk Colonel roll his eyes. "Do you want to get with her?" Havoc asked bluntly.

"No," Roy groaned. "I don't even want to see her or go to the ball with her," he growled although his eyes strayed to Havoc's, giving the blonde subordinate the odd impression of a lost Hayate begging for his owner's love.

"You have to be kidding Chief, this afternoon the thought of her reduced you to a wreck," Havoc reminded him earning a large scowl from the black haired superior.

"Havoc you're an unsuccessful man at getting women, is this how you feel all the time?" Roy asked innocently. Havoc bit his lip to refrain from shouting a large chain of insults

"No," he lied, turning away for a brief second. He fell silent as he heard a radio flicker on nearby, his eyes fell upon the bartender who was restlessly fiddling with the dials.

"Damn thing," the young man growled and gave the radio an aggressive hit with his palm.

"Anything we can do buddy?" Havoc asked casually and took a long swig from his beer.

"I know the signal's working but I just think it's broken," the man replied, turning to the pair.

"Hey Roy," Havoc said as he nudged said man. "You're an alchemist, give it ago,"

"If I must," Roy said lazily and stepped down off the stool and lifted up the small catch, walking round to stand behind the bar.

He looked at the radio for a brief moment before grabbing a large piece of paper. He bit his lip then looked at the bartender. "Can I borrow your pen?" he asked as his eyes fell upon the man's jacket pocket. He nodded and handed it over. In seconds a symbol was sketched upon the paper. Roy lifted the radio and set the paper beneath it.

He clapped then placed his hands on the paper. The radio whirred for a few seconds then crackled. Roy frowned and placed his hand on the dial, turning it slowly.

"You still got it Chief," Havoc said loudly as words began to flow clearly from the small device.

"Thank you sir, drinks on me," the man smiled and clapped Roy happily on the back.

"Don't mention it," Roy muttered, giving a small shrug before returning to his stool. He stared blankly into his vodka for a while, saying nothing, lost in his own thoughts.

His head rose as a certain set of words poured from the radio. Havoc seemed to notice the change and looked at him. Roy gazed at the radio and let out a hearty sigh.

Havoc could tell by the soft smile tugging at his lips he was thinking of something that had happened a while ago, and by the way he was staring at the radio he knew it was something to do with the song.

**_The anger swells in my guts  
And I won't feel these slices and cuts  
I want so much to open your eyes  
'Cause I need you to look into mine_**

"What is it Roy?" Havoc asked, taking another drink from his almost empty glass. The black haired man merely ran a hand lazily through his hair before laughing softly. The muffled laughter grew louder and Roy leant his head back, a wide smile playing on his lips.

"This song played when Riza and I first kissed," Roy chuckled and took a long drink from his glass. Havoc's jaw fell and he gazed at Roy for a brief moment.

"You two-"Havoc stuttered, blinking rapidly. "When?!"

"Let me think, I believe it was sometime before the Warehouse 5 incident and the miraculous recovery of your legs," He ran a hand through his hair again as he spoke. "But I can't remember specifically,"

"Why didn't you tell me this?" The blonde man asked and set down his now empty glass.

"I don't know Havoc, I mean you are my closest male friend after what happened to Maes," he paused and swirled his drink around, clearly lost in thoughts of his late best friend. "I'm telling you it now,"

"That's enough," Havoc chuckled and clapped Roy on the shoulder. "You make it sound like such a long haul to make a loser like me a friend,"

"I apologise Havoc," Roy nodded his head slightly as he spoke. "You know what bartender, we _will_ take up on your drinks offer," Roy grinned at the young man and downed the rest of his drink.

* * *

**Thank you for reading (: Please review!! I love love LOVE reviews they make my day :D**

The song yet again is Snow Patrol- Open your eyes. I love that song.

**Thanks again**

**-Amie**


	11. An unexpected kiss

**Sorry bout the long update time :( Hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

Fuery whimpered as he leant closer to the door. He could feel Breda and Falman's heavy breathing beside him as they all leant closer to the cold wood.

"You what?!" A voice erupted from within. That of Jean Havoc's the largest man noted.

"I told you; she said she'd go to the ball with him," Another voice came, just as loud and female.

"That wasn't the plan Catalina, because now she thinks he wants to go to the ball with her and he doesn't want to!" Havoc growled. The youngest black haired man recoiled as the blonde seemed to pour every swear word he knew from his mouth.

"You weren't exactly specific Havoc!" Rebecca yelled back. Falman and Fuery exchanged worried looks. They knew they should open the door and stop the argument before one of them lost a very important limb or in Havoc's case; something he would miss sorely.

They continued to listen as the two bickered loudly, something that wasn't out of the usual, but still they seemed to be getting louder. Breda jumped at the sound of a large bang followed by a growl. Fuery nodded to him before swinging open the door. He winced, expecting to see the room spattered with blood but instead was met by something very different.

* * *

Riza brought her cup to her lips slowly, she didn't care much for the orange juice that passed through her lips but instead turned her attention to the newspaper currently on the table. She flicked idly through the pages, her eyes skimming lazily over the small print. _Did the Colonel really send Rebecca over last night to ask me to the ball? The Colonel isn't that sort of guy. _She thought, her features forming a small frown. _I mean I don't even think Rebecca likes the-  
_  
"Colonel!" Riza jumped slightly at the dark haired man sat across from her.

"Lieutenant," He acknowledged her briefly before digging his fork in the mound of mash potato. She watched him for a moment, knowing she should ask him about what had happened last night but the thought Rebecca might have lied was overpowering. She blinked then turned her attention to her own plate of food and began to eat. She looked up when he began to speak. "Are you alright Hawkeye, you seem slightly, well you seem to be in deep thought,"

"You could say that sir," she replied bluntly, not really caring for a chat at the present time. "Is there something you want?"

"On the contrary there isn't, but perhaps we should return to the office, we're both done eating after all," He suggested, running a hand lazily through his hair.

"Yes sir," She said as she rose from her seat and followed him out. As always she remained the few steps behind on his left. The only downside was she couldn't see his face. Riza Hawkeye wasn't the sort of woman that expressed her emotions outwardly and she would not make an exception for the man before her and as she turned into the office she was going to just come out and ask him if he had really asked Rebecca if what she had said last night had been true and then..

"Holy shit!" She yelled as she bumped into her superior, both frozen in their tracks. Fuery was passed out on the floor. Breda and Falman were...taped to the cabinet.

"What happened?!" Mustang exclaimed, raising his hands into the air. "Havoc!"

"Rebecca!" Riza growled spotting her best friend at the blonde man's side, a roll of duct tape in her hand.

"I want to know what happened! Right this moment, Lieutenants Havoc and Catalina!" Mustang growled looking around the office. Riza sighed and leant down, at the young black haired man's side. She clapped several times next to his ear. He sat up, looking around jumpily.

"Now tell me what happened Kain," she said softly. He whimpered and pointed at Jean and Rebecca, his fingers shaking wildly.

* * *

"Lemme go Riza!" Rebecca whined as she was dragged by Riza by her ponytail out of the door.

"Tell me what happened Rebecca," Riza sighed, folding her arms.

"Nothing," Rebecca started, she was cut off as Riza raised a hand.

"The truth Miss Catalina," Riza said flatly, not bothering to fake a warm smile.

"No," Riza couldn't help but notice the blush spreading to Rebecca's cheek. Riza sighed, the tension between her and Rebecca melting away.

"Did something happen between you and Jean?" Riza asked softly, her tone perfectly serious. Rebecca chuckled nervously.

"No…what makes you…think that?"

"Only that Havoc was the only man that was not tied up in duct tape and any other time he would have been the first," Riza pointed out matter of factly. Rebecca sighed heavily and nodded, the blush becoming more eminent by the second. "You're coming over mine tonight and you're going to tell me every detail. Got that?"

"Yes Riza," Rebecca muttered, sounding like a child that had been scolded.

* * *

"You made out with that…that-"Mustang gaped at Havoc, his hand placed behind his head, looking like, at any moment, he would rip his hair out.

"Her name is Rebecca Catalina, colonel," Riza sighed as she walked into the room, Rebecca cowering behind her. The three men that had 'witnessed' the event were cowering in a corner, each lost in thought of how they could be ripped apart by verbal abuse any moment from the blonde man and black haired woman. Or how they could be shot and burned to death by the blonde haired woman and black haired man.

* * *

There was a timid knock on the door followed by a loud bark. Slowly, Riza rose form her seat and walked towards it, opening it to reveal a very sheepish looking Rebecca.

Hayate barked happily up at the newcomer, his small tail wagging wildly as he jumped up to lick her hand. "Down Hayate," Riza instructed.

The dog yapped and skittered off into the apartment. "Come in, I'll make us some coffee," Riza shut the door quietly after her friend and made her way through to the small kitchen. "Take a seat,"

"Thanks Riza," Rebecca said loudly as she took a seat at the large wooden table. Various gun parts were scattered about the table. _Obviously she's just been cleaning them,_ Rebecca thought. She looked up from the various gun parts to see the blonde woman walking into the room, her hair now loose, carrying two steaming cups of coffee. Rebecca smiled as one was set before her.

"So are you gonna make me tell you what happened today?" Rebecca asked, chuckling nervously.

"Depends," Riza paused, a sad look crossing her face. "Are you gonna tell me why you lied to me about the Colonel asking me to the ball?"

* * *

**Thank you for reading**

**Please, please review :) Tell me your ideas and maybe some ideas for where the plot could go :D**

**Thanks again**

**-Amie**


	12. My heart's still the same

**Hey, chapter 12, my longest story yet :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA**

* * *

"I don't see why I bother sometimes Catalina!" Riza yelled over the noise of the other woman's voice. "You know why I think that because everyone tells me you're an utter bitch but no I choose to think of you as my best friend! Someone that actually gives a shit about my feeling and what goes on in my life!"

"Riza I panicked!" Rebecca retorted, her fists clenching. Hayate whimpered and pulled gently at Riza's trouser leg. Riza merely shook her ankle and held her fiery gaze upon the black haired woman. The two gun women stood for a while, each knowing they shouldn't be mad at their friend but being too proud to admit it. "Listen Riza, I wasn't in the bushes last night for no reason at all,"

"Then why were you?" Riza snapped, running a hand agitatedly through her hair.

"Because-" Rebecca started, pulling the band from her ponytail and glaring at the blonde.

"Not only did you lie about Mustang asking me to the ball…" she paused, her throat working as she let out a deep sigh. "You're going to lie to me again,"

"Am not, Riza whenever before have I lied to you," Rebecca said defensively, raising her hands in defeat. The blonde woman stayed silent, merely raising an eyebrow. "Riza!" Rebecca  
whined, stamping her foot in a very childish gesture.

"Listen Rebecca…I guess... it's fine," The blonde said as she sank into a chair, and taking the mug of tea into her hands; which in the time of the short argument had grown slightly colder. "It's not like I got my hopes up," she whispered and brought the cup to her lips. The lukewarm liquid stung her throat, making her gag. She pulled it away quickly and scowled at it, licking her lips slowly. "That's disgusting, don't drink that,"

"Alright," Rebecca muttered as she slumped into her own chair and pushed the mug away. "So you're not angry?"

"No Rebecca, I'm not," She whispered as she swirled the dull brown liquid around.

"Sometimes I think you're too soft, anyone else would have ripped me apart," Riza looked up as the black haired woman spoke, giving her a disbelieving look.

"Miss Catalina, my hands have done enough over the years, and I do not intend adding murdering a best friend to the list. Besides…." She paused and smiled softly. "You should know by  
now that I'm not that bad a person, you've known me long enough to know that right, ever since we met at the military academy…all those years ago,"

"Yeah the year after you went through the Ishbal war," Rebecca's face seemed to tighten into a pained expression. Although she had not actually been in the conflict Riza had told her  
enough to make anyone sick to the bone. "You still went after Mustang though,"

"I had no choice, ever since that day in 1905 when he came back and told me had graduated from the military academy, the day I told you I gave him my father's secret," Her voice was soft and gentle. Hayate whined softly, placing his head on his owner's lap.

"You were seventeen years old, you followed your heart," Rebecca said softly, her usual smirk now replaced by a small smile. "Did you ever stop?"

"Maybe you should try it," Riza chuckled, scratching Hayate affectionately behind the ears. "My heart's still the same and it has its place Rebecca,"

"Watch it Hawkeye or should I say the 'Hawks Eyes'?"

"Don't it was my fault all those people died in Ishbal,"

"It was never your fault that's why you asked him-"

"Yeah, then fours year later I asked him to burn the secret I had bestowed upon him," Her lip shook slightly as she spoke, her strokes on the small dogs head slowed to a near stop.

"Then he made you his bodyguard," Rebecca chuckled and stood up, wondering idly into the small kitchen and opening a cupboard. She paused, pushing through the tins of dog food before finally pulling from it a cup.

Riza sighed and leant back as she heard the tap turn on. "You never told me what happened in Laboratory five, I think it's about time you did," Rebecca mumbled as she brought the now full glass to her lips and wondered back into the room.

"Well you know about Barry…the Chopper," she continued, seeing the blank look on her friend's face.

"Of course," Rebecca nodded and returned to her seat, setting the glass down on the wooden table.

"It happened after that…" Riza began, moving her eyes to the window as she began to explain the whole story.

* * *

"So…that's it," Rebecca gaped, her glass now empty upon the table.

"Rebecca that's…a lot, or could your brain not keep up," she mumbled, bringing her own glass of water to her lips. Rebecca growled then smirked widely.

"So you saw Mustang's naked torso," She chuckled. Riza blushed lightly although it seemed Rebecca had not noticed as she began to giggle. "What was it like?"

"Rebecca Catalina!" Riza growled, slamming her glass down on the table. "It's fine if you look at men's naked torsos while they are covered in burns, fighting a homunculus and are in a near death position, but I generally care more about the man himself,"

"And how many men has that been, eh Riza?" Rebecca asked cockily, although she already knew the answer.

"Shut up,"Riza growled.

"But you know that I'm right!"

"I said shut up!"

* * *

"So basically our plan has fallen apart men…" Havoc stated as he looked around at the other three men around the small table. "That stupid Catalina woman…" The other three men flinched noticeably at the name, shooting each other anguished looks.

"So…what now Havoc?" Fuery asked.

"Well we all know the Lieutenant and the Colonel have something there, I mean everyone knows that," Havoc said confidently.

"Right," Breda muttered thoughtfully as he raised his nearly empty glass to his lips and drained the last of the bitter liquid.

"Why must we insist on interfering?" Falman asked lazily.

"Because it's fun!" Havoc whined, a smirk flitting across his lips.

"But it's not...ya know...natural..." Fuery pointed out shakily.

"Shut up Fuery," Breda butted in. "The Colonel and Hawkeye just need a little...push ya know,"

"Correct ginger," Havoc shouted loudly, raising his hand into the air and bringing it down heavily. He had clearly had too much to drink.

"Oh dear lord," Falman mumbled, resting his head on his palm. "Listen I have better things to do,"

"We're gonna play a little game tomorrow in the office," Havoc said darkly, a low chuckle passing through his lips.

"Not again," Fuery groaned and covered his head.

* * *

Havoc hummed merrily, shooting glances between the other subordinates. Riza had left the room with Rebecca and now it was only the men left.

"So Roy...." Havoc started.

"What is it Havoc?" Roy asked, leaning back in his chair lazily.

"Wanna play a game?" Havoc said cockily, the smirk growing wider by the minute.

"What game is it Havoc?" Roy asked wearily, raising an eyebrow. The hot summer heat was pouring through the open windows, filling the office.

"A little game I like to call...kiss or dare..." Havoc smirked and leant back in his chair as the door clicked open to reveal Riza and Rebecca. _Oh dear this will be good... _Havoc thought as he watched Roy's eyes stray to the blonde woman.

* * *

**Hey thanks for reading**

**Please review, review and tell me your ideas, I really want to hear them!!!**

**-Amie**


	13. Let's play a game!

**Hey chapter 13 :D Well hope you enjoy it. **

***Spoiler as such***

**Chapter 107 AMAZING!**

**OMG FMA ends in June apparantly :(:( But just in case it doesn't (HOPEFULLY) don't hold me to it....**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist**

* * *

"Have I got something on my face?" Riza asked, looking down at the men's whos eyes were all fixed upon her.  
Havoc looked particularly smug where as Fuery, Breda and Falman looked like they were close to crying and Roy…_was he blushing?_ She asked herself before shaking her head free from the ridiculous thought and looking at Havoc again.

"We've done our paperwork Hawkeye, so we'd like you and Rebecca to join us in a game, if that's okay of course," Havoc said happily, a smile playing upon his lips.

"What game is it?" Rebecca jumped in, grinning widely. _I swear they're on the same wavelength,_ Riza thought with a groan.

"As I said to the men its a little fun game called kiss or dare," Havoc explained. "Quite simple really, I'll start by giving someone a dare, they have to complete that dare or they have to kiss someone," Riza gawped and went to speak but she was interrupted by the smoker. "There's no option, and the person that originally set the uncompleted dare gets to choose. Got that guys?"

"Yes," The men and Rebecca said together enthusiastically.

"Lieutenant?" Roy asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Oh I should have said, you can't actually dare someone to kiss someone that defeats the object," Havoc pointed out, his blue eyes falling upon Riza.

"Come on Riza," Rebecca whispered, nudging her gently with her elbow.

"Fine, not like I have anything better to do but surely there are more guys," Riza questioned as she mentally counted the amount of men in the room.

"Well I guess we'll have to try harder to do our dares," Breda said loudly and set down the paper he had been reading on the desk with a thud.

"Alright then," Riza muttered, shrugging her shoulders. She walked over and joined the men and Rebecca who had moved to sit in a circle on the floor. Havoc and Fuery moved aside slightly to let her in.

"Seeing as it was my idea, I'm going first and we are all adults so we can go as dirty as we like," Havoc said through a wide smirk, his eyes glinted maliciously as he skimmed around the circle. He stopped and looked at the largest man in the group. "Breda, I dare you to shave your hair off!"

"What?!" Breda growled.

"Either that or I make you kiss Falman," Havoc chuckled evilly.

"And what do you suppose I shave my hair with?" Breda asked, running his hands through his hair lovingly.

"In my bag there are shavers and cream, I brought some this morning," Falman said with a chuckle, clearly not wanting to be forced into kissing Breda.

"Alright Falman," Havoc whooped and grabbed the large bag, pulling from within it a bottle of shaving cream and a razor. "Rebecca give me your mirror," He held out his hand and looked at her impatiently. Rebecca sighed and handed it over as Havoc muttered something. The blonde chuckled and held the mirror before the large man, forcing the razor and cream into his hands. "Off ya go," Breda growled and set to work.

* * *

The women were rolling around in laughter as the man finally cleaned the shaving foam from his head.

The men too were rolling around in hysterics. The large man growled and ran a hand across his, now, hairless head.

"You bastard Havoc," He growled and half threw; half passed the mirror back to Rebecca.

"Your turn and no you can't do it to the same person who dared you straight back," Havoc said, seeming to notice the evil look forming on the man's face.

"I hate you," Breda growled through clenched teeth. His eyes moved around the circle before coming to rest on Fuery. "Put your shirt on backwards and rap us a song,"

"I can't rap…" Fuery mumbled.

"I don't care, or I'll make you kiss Mustang!"

"Keep your wig on," Fuery muttered as he stood up and pulled off his shirt, quickly pulling it on again. The tag stuck awkwardly up against his skin and he flicked it carelessly.

"Now rap for us," Breda instructed, his eyes fixed on the black haired man.

"I don't know what to…."

"Do it, just make it up tech wizard," Roy smirked, also looking up at the black haired man.

"Well here it goes," Fuery muttered, gulping loudly. "My names Fuery, that be me, got black hair and bunny underwear, a guy who don't care," He blurted out, his cheeks flaming as the group roared with laughter.

"Keep going," Breda urged through stifled laughs.

"I am the tech boy wizard, I do like lizards, like a danger hazard, a bad ass bastard, Roy's ego is massive, Breda's a jackass, Falman's plain as pasta, Havoc's as cool as his mamma, this is the lasta of my rappa," He blurted out hurriedly. The men glared at him while the two women rolled about laughing loudly as the young man sat down.

"My turn I believe." Fuery said confidently, ignoring the looks he was receiving, his shirt still back to front. "Rebecca, I dare you to ring the male secretary and tell him to come up here then when he does you have to seduce him,"

"No that guy is a pervert, plus he has a girlfriend and I'm not one to make people two time," she said firmly. Riza sniggered only to receive a dangerous look.

"Fine then kiss Havoc," Fuery said loudly, earning nods of agreement from all other members of the room except the blonde man and black haired woman.

"Do I have to, I mean look at him!" Rebecca exclaimed, folding her arms.

"You have no choice Catalina," Riza giggled and poked her friend's arm.

"I hate all of you," She growled as she grabbed Havoc's shirt and pulled him down, pressing her lips to his forcefully. Breda wolf whistled and Riza chuckled loudly as the pair broke apart, Rebecca looked like she could murder someone, Havoc looked rather like he's just been hit around the head.

"Right Hawkeye for being such a bitch to me, I dare you-" Her eyes flickered as they rested on Mustang. "To take off your shirt,"

"My what now?" Riza squeaked in disbelief.

"You heard me, take it off," Rebecca repeated.

"No," Riza said sternly, her hand moving protectively over her torso. _What goes on in her head?!_

"Then kiss Mustang," Rebecca said darkly, her lips forming into a smirk. Havoc chuckled and ran a hand through his messy hair.

"I don't…want to," The blonde woman muttered.

"It's either that or you have to take your shirt off," Rebecca sighed, shrugging her shoulders. Riza growled and knelt up. She muttered as she crawled across the circle and looked up at Roy.

"Sorry about this sir," She whispered as she leant up and kissed him.

* * *

**Hey thanks for reading....please review I love reviews :) And love everyone that has reviewed for me so far, you're what keeps me inspired and motivated to write this story.**

**Thanks again**

**-Amie**


	14. Unreadable looks and Rebecca's book

**Sorry it's been a while, been REALLY busy with school and exams -.- **

**_Anyway..._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist_**

* * *

_What the hell am I doing? It's just a game, it's just a...Oh my God! _Riza screamed inwardly as she leant further against the black haired man, moulding her lips against his. She couldn't help but shiver as his muscular arms snaked around her waist. _Pull away!_ She demanded herself, but her body didn't seem to be listening.

_Score!_ Roy yelled in his mind, _if I hadn't moved my hands round her waist, I'd so be punching the air.....Oh my God she's my Lieutenant!_

_Oh my God, he's my superior! Stop Hawkeye now!_Riza scolded herself mentally as her eyes snapped open.  
_  
I don't give a damn! _Roy chuckled against her lips, taking in how softly they moved against his. He had an overpowering urge to deepen the kiss but knew he had to stop. Despite that, he almost groaned as she pulled away first, her cheeks bright red, and her auburn eyes staring blankly at the floor.

He merely smiled and removed his hands from her waist, watching half heartedly as she turned and crawled quickly back across the circle, taking her place between Rebecca and Havoc.

Roy looked around the circle quickly, his dark eyes skimming over the faces of his subordinates. Each wore a look of extreme shock, Havoc seemed like he might explode with laughter any moment and Rebecca was looking incredibly smug.

"Bloody Hell!" Havoc shouted, finally breaking the silence. This statement was followed by roars of laughter by the other male subordinates and Rebecca. Riza merely looked at them, her cheeks bright red. "Nice Chief, nice!"

"Can we please resume the game or get back to work?" Riza asked, her voice shaking slightly. Roy furrowed his eyebrows and looked at her.

"Lieutenant may I talk to you?" Roy asked as he rose to his feet. She nodded and did the same, turning quickly and striding out the door. Rebecca giggled and watched her go.

"Wear protection," Breda whispered as Roy passed him.

"Grow one baldy!" Roy growled and closed the door loudly behind himself.

"What is it sir?" Riza asked calmly as she turned to him. She was trying extremely hard to block the previous event from her mind.

"Would you consider going to the ball with me on Friday?" He asked bluntly, his tone extremely smug. "I know you said no last time but-"

"Alright," Riza chuckled, shrugging her shoulders.

"What?" Roy asked, his jaw dropping open.

"I said yes," Riza muttered, raising an eyebrow.

"But I had a big speech and everything and why you should let me take you," Roy exclaimed, folding his arms in a very childish manner.

"Sir!" Riza growled. "Do you want me to go with you or not?"

"But you're just saying that!" Roy muttered.

"If I didn't want to go, trust me I would say," The blonde hair woman explained with a small smile.

"Thank you," He smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Sir!" She hissed, hitting his arm lightly. "We can't...get off!" Roy chuckled loudly making Riza raised an eyebrow inquiringly.

"Well when can we get off?" He asked smugly. She growled as the double meaning dawned on her. She sighed then began to giggle, shooting him a unreadable look from under her bangs before walking back into the office.

* * *

Riza sat alone at the small dinner table, picking her way through the last of the salad she had made. Her eyes were fixed on the city outside; the lights streaming from nearby buildings transfixed her.

She jumped as Black Hayate skittered into the room, a small chew toy in his mouth. He trotted over idly and dropped it before her, his tail wagging happily.

"What is it boy?" she asked sweetly, leaning down to pick up the toy between her thumb and index finger. The small dog barked and leapt up to grab the toy, Riza chuckled and pulled it out of his reach.

She smiled and tossed it aside, watching as the dog pounced on it and caught it in mid-air. She stood up and dropped her plate into the sink before making her way through to the small living room and dropping onto the large worn out sofa.

Black Hayate trotted in and dropped the toy on the carpet. She watched him as he took a few steps back. He barked and jumped up onto the sofa, his back paws scrambling for a grip. She chuckled and pulled him up.

"Just this once," she muttered, rubbing the dog's head affectionately. She stretched and leant over the edge of the sofa, flicking on the radio on the small wooden table.

She smiled and picked up the book beside it. "I wonder what it's like, Rebecca gave it to me a while back, said it was good," She muttered as she turned the book over in her hand.

With a shrug of her shoulders she stretched her legs out on the sofa and began to read. Black Hayate grunted and clambered over her legs, resting his furry head on her lap.

After a while the words seemed to become blurred and mixed together and with a loud sigh she closed it. She mumbled something then opened it again, skimming her finger to the bottom of the page.

_"And he smiled, taking the girls hand in his and bringing it to his scarred chest. Her own lips cracked a small smile. The brunette looked up at the blonde haired man as he whispered her name. She merely nodded and leant up, bringing his head down gently with her hand to kiss him," _She read aloud. She growled as she lifted a crumpled part of the page and read the small words written in black ink and very familiar hand writing. **_'Sound familiar?' _**She read the words several times before snapping the book shut.

"I am so gonna kill Rebecca!" Riza growled and threw the book aside.

* * *

_**Hey thanks for reading :) Please review tell me what you like...didn't like etc. I am so happy and thankful for all those that do review it makes my day :D**_

**_Thanks again_**

_**-Amie**_


	15. Just my luck' and a nice tux

**Hey hey next chapter :) I am so buuuusy with exams, homewokr and what not right now -.- But I shall continue to provide (I hope!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FullMetal Alchemist**

**Oh my god the Royai in Episode 57 of Brotherhood made me watch it over and over :)**

* * *

"Get off the phone Rebecca! If I don't pick up the first five times, don't keep ringing!" Riza yelled down the phone.

"Then why are you picking up now?" The other woman asked, Riza could hear the smugness in her voice as it flowed through the phone.

"I'll hang up," Riza stated half heartedly as she heard Black Hayate whining in the next room.

"No you won't," Rebecca said calmly, the confidence clear in her voice. She growled as the other end of the line went dead. "Damn you Riza,"

* * *

"Friday," Roy groaned and leant over, reaching out a hand sloppily and bringing it down heavily on the buzzing alarm clock. "Thank goodness, Friday's are always a ball,"

His dark eyes snapped open, his body going rigid. "Ball! Shit! Oh no, no, no!" He muttered and pulled himself out of bed. "I forgot! How the heck am I meant to get a tux in the half hour after work, I have to pick Riza up at seven. Shit, shit!" He growled and ran a hand messily through his hair before turning and stomping loudly over to the cupboard. He muttered and flung the doors open with a crash. "I've got so much other crap in here. Why don't I have a tux?" He groaned as he flung out a rather lacy set of lingerie._ Better throw that away, _he noted mentally and continued to look for suitable dress wear.

* * *

"You know Hayate, I'm so glad I have Fridays off," Riza said loudly as she sat down at the table and brought the cup of water to her lips. The small dog barked and trotted happily away, his tail swinging wildly. "Maybe I do get a bit lonely in here," she whispered and wiped her lips. She heard a growl and Black Hayate's head appeared into view.

"Sorry," she whispered and brought the glass once again sheepishly to her lips. "That reminds me," She rose from the seat and walked up to her front door, stooping to pick up the envelopes on the welcome mat. She blinked as she shuffled through them.

Her eyebrows furrowed as she set a pile upon the small table and picked up one. **_'Roy Mustang' _**the name was clearly written in black ink on the white envelope. She sighed and grabbed her coat. "It might be important, I better take it to him," she muttered as she walked out the door, locking it behind her.

She shivered as the early morning air hit her face; the still damp ends of her hair blew around her face in the gentle breeze. She merely brushed them away casually and continued to walk. "He might already be at work," she muttered as she finally reached his apartment and hesitantly raised her hand to knock. No answer. She knocked again. She flinched at the sound of large bang from within followed by a yell.

"Colonel!" she squeaked and flung the door open. _Just like him to leave it open, stupid bastard!_ She thought angrily as she ran through the cluttered living room and up to a large brown door. There was another growl from within followed by another bang. Without thinking she flung open and recoiled blushing.

* * *

"Shit! Riza….what are you….doing here?" The black haired man stuttered and stood up.

"Sir, you do realize you're just in boxers?" she mumbled and turned away. _Just my luck!_

"Oh right," He hissed and picked up the blue military pants which lay in a heap on the floor and pulled them on. "Done," He said loudly and watched as she turned around. "Now, why are you-?"

"Why was there a crash?" She blurted out, looking him up and down. She visibly flinched as her eyes skimmed over his scarred torso.

"Lieutenant," He said sternly and picked up his white top and pulled it on quickly.

"Yes sir?" She saluted and looked at him as he waved idly.

"You're not even in work today and you're saluting," He chuckled and let his eyes skim over her, moving from her loose blonde hair to her skirt that stopped just above the knee. "You look nice," he commented and smiled softly.

"I'm sure if it wasn't for the uniform I'd say the same thing back," she whispered. "Now why was there a-"

"I couldn't get my trousers on and I slipped on something," He muttered.

"Slipped on what?" She asked as she looked around, her eyes came to rest on a rather skimpy pair of red underwear. "I don't want to know," she said bluntly before turning and walking out.

"So I'm picking you up at seven. Yeah?" He called sheepishly. He was only met by a loud laugh and the slamming of a door.

* * *

"Havoc I have a mission for you," Mustang declared, bringing his hands down heavily on the desk. The blonde merely rolled his eyes and took another bite from his sandwich. "Now this is no ordinary mission, it concerns a very important event and must be done with the precission of a Hawk,"

"You don't have a tux, do you?" Havoc sighed and set down the crust of the sandwich on his empty plate.

"No," Roy muttered and rested his chin on his palm.

"And what do you want me to do about it?" Havoc asked blankly and brought a half full cup of orange juice to his lips.

"I'm giving you the rest of the day off, on the condition that you go out, buy me a **_nice_** tuxedo and bring it to me at the end of the day," Roy stated and stirred his soup half heartedly. "And I do mean **_my_** nice Havoc, not yours,"

"You really can be a bastard sometimes, this isn't how you get people to do tasks for you Chief,"

"Fine you do this, I'll hook you up with a friend of Riza's, got that?" Roy asked and set down his spoon.

"Bastard," Havoc growled and watched as a mischevious look flashed across his superior's face.

* * *

**Woo Chapter...**

**So thanks for reading, please review and give me feeedback, I love getting your reviews it makes me feel special :D**

**Thanks Again**

**-Amie**


	16. Pink ties and 'I wonder whys'

****

Another chapppppp chapppp chapter :)

**Please Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA**

* * *

"I hate that man," Havoc muttered aloud which earned the blonde a few funny glances form the other members of the store, all the same he kept muttering. "But he did say he'd hook me up," He weighed the options for a few moment then sighed loudly.

"Sir, can I help?" Havoc turned and looked at the burly woman that had spoken.

"Yes I need a tuxedo," _Idiot, why else would you be in here, jackass? _Havoc mentally scolded himself and watched as the woman folded her arms.

"Well could you give me the sizes?" She asked blankly. Havoc was unsure whether her lack of interest was caused by the heat that engulfed the room or the fact the shop was covered in mirrors and she could see her reflection every time she so much as turned her head. Havoc nodded and gave her Mustang's sizes and trailed after her as she led the way further into the shop.

* * *

"Well are you the same size as him?" The woman asked her voice still as bland and boring as ever.

"Roughly," Havoc stated and stepped up onto the platform. His eyes widened as a figure pushed through the curtain, a pink measuring tape around her neck.

"Oh Lucy, sorry to call you in but all the men have gone home and you're the most...outward after all," The bland woman admitted and nodded to Havoc before walking out.

"I don't think you understand," Havoc called after her. "I don't need to be measured!"

"Sir, we have the tux you chose for your friend waiting but I know you're from the military and we've become a provider for them lately seeing as the ball is tonight, surely you need one?" Her voice was husky and the smell of her perfume  
washed over Havoc. She flicked her long black ponytail and sidled towards him. _Oh God! I only wanted a tux! _Havoc watched as she drew the measuring tape from around her neck and knelt before him.

* * *

"Mustang, I have it!" Havoc announced as he strode through the open doors of the office, holding two large bags in his hand.

"Brilliant," Mustang said through a large smirk and stood up as Havoc handed him his bag.

"Did I miss something?" Havoc asked nervously as he looked at the wide smirk plastered to Roy's lips.

"Nothing at all and today we are all going home early, in order to be ready for the ball," Mustang said loudly and walked around the desk, taking his paperwork with him. Fuery, Falman and Breda all exchanged smiles and hi-fives.

"You three do have dates right?" Roy asked as he picked up the jacket he had discarded in the raging heat.

"No," The three all admitted sheepishly.

"To think you call yourselves my men!" The black haired man said playfully and without another word left the office.

* * *

"Get off the fucking phone!" Riza yelled as Rebecca began another rant down the phone line.

"No need to swear Riza!"

"This is the fifth time you've said the same thing!"

"I'm coming over," Rebecca chuckled, completely ignoring her comment.

"I'd rather you didn't,"

"I'm coming over," The other woman repeated again.

"REBECCA! I love you but you don't half....piss me off," Riza sighed.

"That's why you _**do **_love me,"

"I thought we'd discussed this,"

"I'll be there in ten,"

"No-" The line went dead before she could respond. She growled and slammed the phone back into its holder. Black Hayate trotted in and licked her leg sheepishly. "Hey boy," she whispered and slumped into a chair. True to her word  
there was a knock at the door ten minutes later and she opened it. "Hey Rebecca,"

"Oh thanks for sounding so enthusiastic bitch," The black haired woman rolled her eyes and pushed past Riza, leaving her to close the door.

"Come in," Riza muttered sarcastically and followed her friend.

"I have my dress, do you have yours?" Rebecca turned to her and smiled widely. She reminded Riza of a love starved teenager, unable to find a boyfriend due to braces and bad acne.

"Yes Rebecca I have a dress,"

"Well go get it and change in here,"

"I'm not changing in front of you," Riza mumbled.

"Come on we need to get you fixed up for Mustang later,"

"What so your solution is to let you see me naked now?" Riza raised an eyebrow and folded her arms.

"I've seen it all before Riza,"

"What?" Riza gaped. "When have you ever seen me naked?"

"Don't you remember that time at the Military Academy, we had a week till we got out of that hell hole and we had to evacuate our dorms, you'd just got out the shower and the fire alarm was called,"

"Don't remind me," Riza growled and trudged off to get her clothing.

"Your master is so mean," Rebecca muttered to the only other member of the room. He merely barked. "If she brings home Mustang tonight, you leave the other side of the bed to him right?" Rebecca whispered to the dog.

"I can hear you!" Rebecca's head shot up from the voice in the doorway. She smiled sheepishly at the blonde and waved her hand.

"My bad, now show me,"

"You sound like a lespedo,"

"A what now?"

"Maria said it, it means a lesbian Paedophile, I just hoped you wouldn't ask so I could successfully insult you,"

"Would you be so kind to show me you in that dress?"

"Fine, but I'm changing into the bathroom," She huffed and gathered up her clothing and trotted off

* * *

"Hey Riza what was my book doing on the floor?" Rebecca asked as she stood in the doorway, looking up at the woman in front of her.

"It depressed me,"

"It's a romance novel,"

"What's your point?"

"Ya know what sometimes I wonder why you're my friend,"

"Ditto," Riza said with a smirk. "See ya soon Becca,"

"Alright, if Mustang's late empty a round of bullets into him,"

"You know I only use my guns when they are needed," She said plainly.

"Okay see ya soon,"

"You sure you'll be okay walking home in that dress?"

"Yes I have a taxi waiting outside," She shrugged and turned around.

"Alright," Riza smiled and leant against the doorframe. She closed the door as her friend disappeared out of sight and turned to walk away. She stopped as she reached the living room only to be greeted by the sound of the door knocking. She opened it only to be met by her superior.

"Hello Riza," He smiled softly and held out a rose.

"Sir?" She stuttered and reached out for the flower. Her eyes roved his body.

"I have that effect on women when I get dressed up," He said smugly.

"You look....I mean you are...." She paused and breathed out. "Why is your tie pink?"

His smug smile very quickly turned into a frown.

* * *

**The ball Chapter will be next okay this was just a filler and not really funny at all**

**Please review and give me feedback because it makes me fell special.**

**I'm so glad summer is here, I stay outside for five hours and got a tan, so chuffed**

**-Amie**

**P.S. I do not have a problem with braces, I have them myself :D**


	17. To misunderstand and Mustang's plan

**A short little chapter, sorry not quite at the ball yet just a cute little...thing I guess**

**Oh my god I feel I may explode if Brotherhood gets anymore epic!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA **

* * *

"Havoc picked it," Roy stuttered as he ran his hand over the tie.

"And why was Havoc picking out a tuxedo for you?" She asked knowingly.

It was just like her superior leaving something such as buying a tux to the last moment. She was surprised he didn't possess several, seeing as he went out on dates so often.

Proven by the frilly lingerie he possessed in the bottom of his cupboard. Roy paused and looked her up and down.

The beautiful white dress framed her hips perfectly. He looked at her exposed collar bone. The skin was tanned and Roy wondered when she had time to do such a thing.

Her hair was loose and hanging around her shoulders, the cool evening breeze was causing it to brush her skin and cheeks lightly.

He knew if she turned around he would see the burn marks. The ones he had bestowed upon her. Even though it had been her will he still felt guilty. She hadn't cried as he had burnt her skin, ruining the symbol.

He could still remember the set look on her face she had had afterwards.

The woman before him breathed out heavily and looked up. With gentle fingers the black haired man took to rose and with great care pulled from it every thorn before tucking it behind her ear.

She chuckled and held his wrist as he went to pull it away. He raised an eyebrow, a smile cracking his lips.

She leant behind herself and grabbed her bag. He looked at her other hand still wrapped around his wrist.

She blinked seeming to realise and let go, looking sheepish. He merely sighed and held out his arm.

Without any hesitation she linked her arm with his. They walked out into the warm evening air and Riza spotted Mustang's car parked at the bottom of the apartment driveway.

He led her towards it and opened her door, watching as she sat down in the passenger's seat before climbing into his own side.

It was a change for him to drive, even though it was his own car she would usually be the one to drive it. She smiled and watched as he leant across her and wound down her window.

"Mine doesn't work," He muttered sheepishly and as he pulled away his hand brushed against her exposed knee.

He pushed the key into the ignition and pulled out of the parking space. She sat in silence, she wouldn't be the first to speak she was sure of that much. As she had thought he would he spoke first.

"You do look really nice tonight," His eyes were set forward but she could tell he was smiling as he spoke.

"Thank you sir, spar the pink tie, you do too,"

"Hey don't knock it," He muttered playfully.

"You may get asked to dance by other men tonight," she giggled and Roy took a moment to listen to the very feminine laugh that had just passed through her lips.

"No Riza, I only have one person I want to dance with tonight, if she'll have me of course,"

"I'm sure she will," she whispered and looked at her hands. _Just like him to dance with another girl when I'm here. _

"Oh?" Roy asked, looking slightly confused.

"I said I'm sure she'll dance with you,"

"Alright," He said and looked at the road once again. _Oh yes! Riza just agreed to dance with me. Nothing could ruin this moment!_

"So what's her name?" Riza asked, trying to hide the scorn from her voice.

"What? What do you mean?"

"Who's the girl you're gonna ask to dance, I might know her," she said as she turned to him, her auburn eyes glinting.

"You Riza, it's you!" He blurted out as if it had been plainly obvious. She blinked then blinked again. She opened her mouth to speak, then closed it.

"Oh,"

"Is that okay?"

"That's okay."

"Are you that it's okay?"

"I'm sure that's okay,"

"But what did you think?"

"Just drop it sir,"

* * *

The car drew up beside the large Military HQ and Riza stepped out first. Roy soon followed and watched as she closed her door.

"You've left your bag in there," He said loudly and pointed to it.

"Oh my bad," she muttered and opened the door once again, pulling her bag from inside. She stood up too quickly and her head collided with the car roof. "Shit!"

"Shit Riza, you okay?" He asked and ran over to her. He turned her head to look at him. She blinked as he tilted her head down and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm...fine," she whispered and looked up at him. He just smiled.

"There ya go," He locked the car then held out his arm again, waiting for her to link her own with his.

"Sure this is okay?" She asked nervously although Roy could tell she was thinking about what other people would say.

"Well, the terms were it's a masked ball, I might have forgotten to tell you,"

"Roy!" She growled and hit him hard in the chest with her bag.

"Kidding," he spluttered and bent over.

"Don't do that," She said forcefully, trying to mask a chuckle.

"Shall we go in?" He asked as he entwined his fingers with hers. She paused for a moment and looked down at their fingers then nodded shortly.

"Alright, if you insist,"

"I do insist, plus it'll be fun, I also have a little surprise for Havoc," he whispered and stopped, bringing his lips to her ear. He whispered indiscretely for while before pulling away.

"You didn't!" She gaped and he nodded smugly.

"Believe me, I did,"

* * *

**Sorta on the short side I guess :)**

**So busy though :/**

**Well two or three chapters will be coming up this week because I'm away for a week on Friday...**

**Anyway Review PLEASE :))))) I love reviews :D**

**-Amie**


	18. A Full Hall and a Mystery Girl

Chappy 18 :D Thanks for all your reviews I love them and am so honoured to have you all review my story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA**

* * *

The room was busy and Riza couldn't help but feel Roy's grip tighten around her hand. His dark eyes were set forward and he brought his other, for once ungloved hand, to adjust his tie. _The halls pretty full._

She returned the pressure as they stood in the doorway. He turned slowly and looked down at her.

"You alright?" He asked softly and instead wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her against his firm chest. It seemed their presence hadn't gone unnoticed as a few gasps were heard from the crowd.

Riza heard the occasional growl from a female or sigh of disbelief from a male as she and Mustang passed through the crowd. The room was brightly lit and gold banners framed the room, hanging from every window and crevice it seemed.

Couples were dancing in the centre of the room upon a silver dance floor. A small band was playing in the corner and Riza took a moment to glance at them. She heard voices and turned, only to see Havoc standing there.

He looked rather dashing in a black suit and tie. His blue eyes met hers.

"Jesus, Hawkeye, is that you?" He gasped and took her hand, pressing a kiss to her knuckles gently. "You look beautiful,"

"You look good yourself Jean," she said politely and touched his shoulder gently. "May I ask who you're here with?"

"Well Mustang said to look for a young lady in a red dress with black hair," He said absentmindedly as he looked around. Roy and Riza exchanged knowing glances and he pulled her tighter.

"Is that her?" Riza asked and pointed to a woman with her back to them. Her dress was a bright red and stopped just below the knee, her hair was straight and flowing about her bare back. As if she sensed eyes upon her, the black  
haired woman turned.

"Rebecca?" Havoc gasped and staggered backwards.

"Yes?" she asked innocently and wondered over. Havoc seemed to stammer over his words.

"Oh Rebecca, Havoc was just telling us how much he wanted to dance with you," Roy announced smugly.

"I was?"

"Yes Jean, don't you remember, no need to be shy, Rebecca told me earlier how much she wanted to dance with you too," Riza said sweetly and patted Havoc's chest.

"Wow that's perfect," Mustang said as he rested a hand on the woman's bare shoulder.

"Now you two should go dance," Riza said as she slipped herself from Roy's grip and took both of her friend's hands. The two exchanged worried glances as Riza entwined their fingers. "Perfect fit," she smiled and pushed them gently. It  
was a good sign they hadn't both died on contact.

"Nicely done Riza, nicely done," Mustang complimented and this time slipped his arm around her slim waist. "Now would you like to dance with a handsome gentleman?"

"Yes, but I'm stuck with you," she said teasingly and moved closer to him.

"I forget how good your humour is, I don't get to hear it much," He said sadly as he led her to the dimly lit dance floor. He locked his hands on her lower back and pulled her close.

In turn she wrapped hers behind his neck. They merely swayed in time with the music. Roy's dark eyes tried to connect with hers but she looked down. "What's up?"

"Just feels weird," She admitted and looked up at him quickly.

"I know what you mean," He said and stooped slightly. She blinked.

"What are you doing?" She asked, a slight blush forcing its way onto her cheek as he pressed his lips gently to her forehead.

"Just that," He whispered and smiled. She chuckled quietly and stroked his cheek with her thumb. It was true he was a very handsome man but there was more to him than that.

He was a caring, loyal friend and she wouldn't trade him for anything. She could still remember when she had watched him fall to the floor in Laboratory 5, the cuts etched upon his skin clear against his muscular skin in the dim light.

The image was still clear in her mind. "You're thinking hard," He said, although it was more of a statement than a question.

"Maybe, how can you tell?" She asked with a small shrug.

"You do that cute thing with your eyebrows," He chuckled and moved his hands slightly lower.

"Behave!" she growled. She was mildly aware of the music beginning to slow and it seemed he had noticed it to as he pulled her closer still. She was now pressed fully against him.

She swore she was close enough to hear his steady heart beat. Her own was racing. She knew she wasn't in love with Mustang but all the same.

Roy looked at her, his features contorted slightly to show worry. She smiled slightly and twined her hands into his dark hair and pulled him down.

Roy blinked as she pressed her lips against his. Before he realised what had happened she had pulled away.

He almost whimpered in disagreement.

He raised an eyebrow inquiringly but she merely shrugged. He knew he'd be better to leave the matter alone.

* * *

Havoc and Rebecca were dancing close by. Havoc's hands were rested on her hips and hers, upon his shoulders.

From afar the position of the two seemed to resemble two awkward teenagers on their first date. Havoc's bright eyes were fixed inches above Rebecca's head where as the black haired woman was for once silent, with her eyes fixed on his chest.

Riza chuckled as she caught sight of the two. She was so proud that her, rather awkward friend, was actually having...could one say fun?

She giggled again and Roy looked down at her. She flicked her bangs and he turned and caught sight of the pair, who were swaying stiffly.

He caught Havoc's eye and winked. He merely received a look that could mean one thing _'I'm so gonna get you!_'

* * *

**Hey thanks for reading :)**

**Please spare a moment and review, you're reviews rock so damn much and are insanely appreciated too. **

**Well, another chapter may be up, maybe not coz I'm on holiday and not back til like the 5th so :/ I'll be sure to do a REALLY long chapter for when I get back :D**

**Until then, drop me a review**

**-Amie**


	19. Handcuffs and tough love

**Hey I am back from my holiday, two chapters up toay to make up for time lost :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA**

* * *

The music had once again to slow but Riza had found herself far too tired to dance again. Instead she had taken to sitting at a large table and watch surrounding couples sway to the music.

Since she had sat down alone several men had asked her for a dance but she had come with her Colonel and she wasn't going to stand him up now. She watched as Denny wondered over to her, a sad smile on his face.

"Riza you haven't seen Maria have you?" He asked nervously as he played with his fingers._ Aww poor guy, _Riza thought and happily pointed through the mass of people to where her short haired friend was dancing alone.

The blonde man smiled and seemed to perk up slightly as he half skipped, half strode over to blonde Lieutenant had to admit that every woman she had seen so far looked beautiful in a dress and every man looked rather handsome in a tuxedo.

She could see the Fuhrer dancing with his wife in the midst of the dance floor. His wife too looked exceedingly pretty in a long flowing white dress. _Poor woman.._Riza thought but she was interrupted from her thoughts as someone sank in the chair next to her.

"Hey Riza," A woman panted, her straight black hair was plastered to her neck and a healthy shine of sweat had developed on her forehead.

"Havoc been keeping you busy then Rebecca?" The blonde asked knowingly and grabbed a glass of champagne from the tray of a nearby waiter.

"So what if he has?" Rebecca muttered, even in the dim light Riza could see she was blushing.

"You so like him," she whispered into her champagne.

"So what if I do?" Rebecca growled and tipped up the base of Riza's cup. Riza growled and pulled the drink away from her lips before any of it could spill on her.

"That was pathetic," She muttered and set it down on the white tablecloth. Rebecca wasn't listening. Instead her head had turned towards a man walking towards them carrying two bottles of wine.

His tuxedo was open and like his hair was blowing about his body wildly. Riza thought it looked rather like a movie scene.

Time seemed to slow as the black haired man neared. Every step he took seemed to be slowed and a wide smile cracked his lips to reveal pure white teeth.

"Okay boys turn off the fan machine," There was a yell from within the crowd, followed by the sound of a machine turning off. The man's tux fell back about his body and sent his hair, like it usually was, askew about his forehead.

"Bugger," Roy growled as he set the bottles of wine heavily on the table and took the seat opposite Riza.

"No worries sir, for a moment it looked very impressive," She chuckled as she brought the remainder of her champagne to her lips. He merely looked at her. "What?" She asked nervously and set the empty glass on the table cloth.

"I'll leave you two alone," Rebecca whispered and scampered away, although Riza did not see her disappear through the crowd.

"Finally," Roy muttered and lent across the table and took Riza's small hand in his.

"Sir?" She asked weakly and looked at him. He merely smiled. Riza swore she heard giggling and the table cloth move but she didn't react fast enough. There was a flash of black and blonde hair, a smell of cigarettes and perfume then a quiet click. Havoc and Rebecca stood beside the table laughing loudly as they looked at the Colonel and his Lieutenant handcuffed to each other at the wrist.

"What is the meaning of this?" Roy said loudly and lifted his hand, lifting with it Riza's.

"Well you two are near on inseperable usually, so we thought we'd make it unseperable,"

"That isn't a word Jean," Riza huffed and pulled at the chain connecting them. "Now let us go,"

"I don't have the key, the Full Metal Boss lent me the handcuffs,"

"That prick," Roy growled and shook his arm wildly. Riza winced. "Oh sorry," Roy said quietly and set his arm slowly back on the tablecloth.

"You have a good evening now," Rebecca said sweetly as she linked arms with Havoc. Riza watched angrily as the two skipped away laughing merrily.

"Bastards," Roy growled. His face seemed to curve into a sly smile and Riza watched as he dug his other hand into his pocket. She watched disbelievingly as he pulled it back out and used his teeth to pull the rest of the glove on.

"Sir? You're not seriously gonna burn it off,"

"Yes why not?" He said moodily and raised his arm.

"You'll burn both our hands off,"

"No I won't,"

"Yes you will!"

"How?"

"Metal becomes hot when you mix it with heat, it will break but not without spreading through the rest of the metal and burning our skin!" She said exasperatedly.

"Why are you so smart?" He snapped, sounding like a young child that had just been scolded.

"Why are you so bothered, you're just playing the way Rebecca and Havoc want you too sir," She said mutedly. "If we want to really get to them we have to play along,"

"I think I know what you mean Lieutenant," He said and cracked a mischievous smile.

* * *

"Hey guys," Riza said sweetly and raised her right hand, her free hand, to wave at the couple in front of them. Rebecca and Havoc turned around and looked shocked at the display.

Roy's arm was snaked dangerously low around Riza's back. Roy smiled innocently and used his left hand to cup Riza's cheek. He turned her just enough so her head tilted to give the impression they were kissing.

Rebecca's jaw dropped open and Havoc growled. Riza smirked and looked up into Roy's glinting eyes. She could feel his breath hot on her face.

He could feel hers on his lips, sweet and cool. He wanted to grab her right then and kiss her but for now this would have to do. After what seemed like ages Riza stepped back and licked her lips.

Rebecca folded her arms causing Riza to smile victoriously.

"What's wrong Becky?" Riza said, purposely using the nickname her friend despised. "I thought you wanted me and Roy to be together?" Her voice was much higher than usual and every so often she would bat her eyelashes.

"You're a cunning bitch Riza Hawkeye,"

"Glad to be one," Riza replied with a smirk. She smiled and turned away from them.

"You should consider becoming an actress," Roy chuckled as he walked with her, still attached by the handcuffs, away from the gob struck couple.

"What and leave you, never," Riza said confidently and looked straight ahead.

"Riza I..." Roy paused and brought his free hand to smooth his hair back.

"Yes Roy?" She asked sweetly and turned towards him. Her bright eyes glittered and she smiled widely up at him. He never got a chance to reply as the room exploded in a flurry of screams and explosions.

* * *

**Cliffy but it won't be much of a wait as the next chapter will be up :)**

**If you have a moment please drop me a review **

**Thanks for reading**

**-Amie**


	20. Why' and 'Don't close your eyes'

**Hey if you're keeping u with this story I'd like to take a moment to give you my dearest thanks, it hasn't been easy keeping up with a multiple story fic but thanks to all your comments and nice reviews It has been my pleasure to write for as long as it takes **

**So thank you so much and it really means a bunch to me :) It has become a passion of mine to write Royai fan fiction and I know in future many more will come.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

* * *

The flame alchemist growled loudly as he tried to sit up. Pain exploded through his head and he suddenly felt an overpowering urge to keel over and be sick. With a lot of power he fought it back.

The room was cold and quiet. Too quiet. He could hear a cough every so often followed by a groan. The air was thick with dust and as it cleared he could see the extent of the damage. The once silver dance floor had been smashed to pieces by a large piece of ceiling and the stronge breeze was caused by gaping holes in the walls and ceiling. An effect of an explosion.

He stood up and looked down as he felt something heavy on his wrist. His eyes fell upon what may have once been handcuffs but was now a pathetic excuse of metal.

He looked t the broken chain and tugged it slightly. The metal slipped from his wrist and fell to the floor with a clang. He looked around the dark room then up. Through, what had been the roof, he could see stars glittering high above.

"Holy shit, what happened?" He said quietly and rubbed his head. He winced and looked at his clothed hand. The white fabric was stained with blood. It was then he felt hot liquid tricking down his face.

He could feel something cold against his chest and looked down to see his tuxedo had been torn by the blast to reveal his scarred abdomen.

He felt something even colder against his wrist and moved his hand over to it. He pulled the object to eye level to look at it. It was a chain and on it was the words engraved 'Riza Hawkeye'. It what had once been her military tag.

He swore loudly and tucked it into his pocket. The room had now become full with groans and yells as people called frantically for friends and lovers.

He turned at a familiar one and one of his name. Jean Havoc and Rebecca Catalina stumbled towards him, both covered in cuts and with torn clothing.

Beside them he saw Denny and Maria in the same condition. They looked at him before realising the absence of someone and hurrying over.

"Where is she?" Rebecca said frantically and looked down at the broken handcuffs. "Riza!" She screamed. Maria too began to call her name. Roy caught sight of Denny. The entire sleeve of his tux had been ripped away and Roy guessed that the force of the explosion had dislocated his shoulder.

"Maria, take Denny and get him outside, it's where the others have gone," She nodded and wrapped the man's good arm round her shoulder and supported him across the floor.

"I'm coming back," She said croakily.

"Colonel Mustang," A voice yelled and Roy yet again turned to see a small man. Fuery, Breda and Falman stood looking at him; each face was as pale as the next. "Everyone is congregated outside, you need to come too,"

"I can't find Riza," He said loudly. His voice cracked with the force of each word. "Why her?"

"Oh shit," The three men said as they scrambled towards their superior.

"Riza!" Rebecca screamed again, she too seemed to be close to tears as she dropped to her knees and began to pull pieces of debris away from the floor. Havoc closed his eyes as he listened to her frantic yelling before he too began to search the rubble. Roy looked around. What the hell had just happened?

"Riza!" Fuery called as he pushed aside part of the bandstand.

"Roy! She's here," Havoc called as he put his shoulder behind a large table. Roy and the other three men ran over and began to push the item of furniture. It shifted with a loud crack and fell to the side. Rebecca raced over and pushed more debris from her best friend's body.

"Riza! Riza, for fucks sake Riza answer me! Answer me now!" She said desperately as she grabbed her friend's hand, pushing from it her end of the handcuffs. Roy dropped to her other side and touched her face.

"Rebecca, Rebecca, please calm down, for a moment," He brushed a strand of black hair from the woman's face as a tear rolled down her cheek. Havoc dropped to Rebecca's side and pulled her against him tightly. Roy sighed and pulled his bloody glove from his hand and brushed Riza's blonde tresses from her face.

Her face was cut and blood was trickling down her chin. Rebecca lent over hesitantly and placed two fingers to her pulse. She was met by a steady but faint rhythm.

A shallow sigh of slight relief left her lips. Her shoulder and right arm was in bad condition and Roy saw he could see the pearly white of a bone protuding from her elbow.

"Riza can you hear me?" She asked as she leant down and kissed her best friend's forehead. There was a rasping cough followed by a growl of pain as Riza's eyes shot open. Her usually soft but firm eyes were wild and scared.

"Riza, I'm here," Roy said gently and took her hand in his. He flinched as she shifted. A large piece of rubble moved from her stomach to expose her dress. The fabric had been torn but the skin was cut and bloody.

"Shit Riza," Havoc said and pulled Rebecca closer against him. Roy didn't know whether the action had been for his own need to hold someone or to hold Rebecca.

"Are you all okay?" Riza asked and attempted to sit.

"Yes, now worry the fuck about yourself!" Roy said shakily although he knew he sounded more abrasive than he had intended. She did as he said, wincing greatly at any movement. She chuckled softly and closed her eyes.

"I'm fine," She said quietly.

"Guys, did you-" Maria Ross appeared behind them. Her pace pale and she dropped to her knees. "Oh my," Riza smiled softy and opened one of her eyes. The bright brown caught Roy's dark orbs and he coughed quietly. His throat worked as the eye closed again and her head rolled to the side.

"Riza!" Rebecca yelled. "Don't you dare close your eyes!" She screamed and pulled free from Jean's grip. He too had a tear rolling down his cheek as he grabbed the frantic woman and pulled her back. "Get the fuck off me Havoc," She whispered dangerously. He didn't let go.

"No," He hissed firmly. She turned around and hit him hard across the face. He didn't release his grip as he pulled her against her chest and let her sob against it. Roy looked down at the blonde woman, his subordinate, the most important person in his life. His head began to spin and he could feel the pain from his head overwhelming him. It all went black as he toppled sideways.

* * *

**Crazy crazy**

**Next chapter up soon :)**

**Drop a review if ya have time :D**

**-Amie**


	21. An old friend and a curtained bed

****

Just can't keep myself back, it's so much fun to write :)

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

Silence. Silence is never good. The white room was filled with silence. Silence should be filled with words and words should be filled with laughter and laughter...her laughter.

Then there was a word. But to the word there was no laughter. Instead the call was firm and needy. It was a male voice and it was far too familiar, it was also impossible.

"Maes," The black haired man looked around and then at the glassed man in front. This wasn't real!

"Well if it isn't Roy," The man said and flashed a wide smile. How much he had missed that smile.

"What are you doing here?" Roy asked and stumbled forward. He reached for his friends shoulder only to be met by something ice cold.

"I should ask you the same thing Roy, you promised me you'd make it to the top so if you give up your life now. How are you gonna achieve your goal?" The man said firmly, his bright eyes bearing into Roy's. "The flame Alchemist eh? You're a joke Roy,"

"What?" Roy said quietly and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm cold Roy, I feel nothing anymore, tell me, how are Elicia and Gracia?" His voice had become hollow instead of the smooth voice he had possessed when he had been alive.

"They're both well," Roy said gently and pushed his hands into his pockets.

"I'm glad you've found someone Roy,"

"But I haven't,"

"You know you have, now, I think it's time you went," He raised his hand in farewell.

* * *

Roy shot up in bed panting heavily. His eyes darted around the hospital ward. His head had begun to pound and he lay back on the soft pillows. The dim light drifting through the windows showed it was early dawn but no one else had begun to stir in the other beds.

His attention was drawn to a particular bed that was surrounded by a dull grey curtain.

"Mr Mustang, you're awake," A nurse said quietly as she entered through the large doors. Roy sat up slowly and acknowledged her with a nod. He could see Denny Brosh in the bed next to him. Maria had evidently come to see him as she had drifted off in the chair beside where he was sleeping. Havoc and Rebecca were opposite him in separate beds. He was shocked to see several drips attached to both their arms. He himself had a bandage around his head and torso and ached everywhere.

"Tell me nurse, who's behind that curtain?" He asked, although he had a feeling he already knew.

"Miss Hawkeye sir, she's in a bad condition," Her voice was quiet as if she was expecting Roy to have a sudden outburst. He just sat still and stared at the curtains around her bed. There was a quiet cough followed by the creak of a bed as Havoc moved himself into an upright position.

"Sir please don't try and move too much, " The nurse advised and set a cup of water on every beside table.

"You alright Roy?" The smoker asked seeing how pale his superior was. He frowned when he didn't respond and instead looked at where he was looking. "Riza's in there isn't she?" His blue eyes closed for a few moments as the nurse walked over and removed his and Rebecca's drips and wheeled them away.

"Yes," Roy said shortly and rubbed his bandaged head. "What the hell happened?"

"We think we can answer that," A voice from the door said and Edward Elric, followed by Al walked into the room.

"Full metal!" Havoc said happily and watched as the young blonde took a seat beside Roy's bed.

"A terrorist attack on the president but instead it got out of hand, their bodies were found at the scene,"

"So that's it then, they just killed themselves," Roy growled, clenching his fists. "Cowards,"

"I spoke to the doctor, they say you'll all be fine," Al said and rested a large hand on Roy's shoulder.

"Thank you boys," Roy said kindly and flopped back onto his pillows. "You can go now, have a good holiday,"

"Thank you sir," Al said before leaving with Ed.

"That means we can still go to your place down South," Havoc said happily and looked to the bed next to him. Rebecca was stirring. "Poor women, she was so distraught yesterday,"

"I understand how she was feeling, you've always been close to Riza haven't you Jean?" Roy asked and pushed his covers away slightly.

"You could say that," He shrugged and ran a hand through his hair. "I so need this break Chief,"

"I think we all deserve it," Roy said and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He stretched and wondered over to the curtained off bit of the room. Slowly he drew back the curtains and looked down at the blonde.

He could hear Havoc talking to Rebecca in the background and smiled. He carefully sat on the edge of the bed and brought a hand to gently stroke her face.

As his fingers moved her bangs he saw a large cut that had been stitched. Her torso was bare apart from a set of bandages to cover her chest. Her stomach was badly bruised and cut and her arm was bandaged at the elbow.

He winced and gently leant down to kiss her lips. Her eyes flickered slightly then opened. Her lips curled into a smile as he pulled away. Her eyes were soft and he gulped loudly.

"I'm so sorry," He whispered and stroked her cheek.

"It isn't your fault," She whispered and brought her left hand to rest on his. "I pushed you out the way, I saw the table fall so I pushed you away," She croaked and looked at her arm.

"Riza!" He winced and rested his forehead against hers. She flinched.

"Roy, get off," She said quietly. He nodded and did as she said. She still smiled and brought her hand to caress his cheek. "It's my job to protect you, you know that, you'd just be in my position if we'd have swapped places, so..." She said quietly. She looked up as Havoc an Rebecca appeared beside the bed both smiling gently.

"You bitch Riza Hawkeye," Rebecca said quietly and closed her eyes. Roy moved back and watched as Rebecca took his place and hugged her best friend. "Don't ever scare me like that again,"

"Only if you promise to never scare me,"

"I promise," Rebecca said and smiled.

"Oops you just broke your promise," Riza sighed and chuckled softly.

"What? How?" Rebecca gaped.

"I saw your face," Riza said calmly.

"I swear Hawkeye if you weren't so injured..." Rebecca growled.

Roy watched as the two friends spoke quietly then Rebecca ushered Havoc and Mustang away so she could help Riza change her bandages. Jean and Roy watched as Rebecca pulled the curtains around her bed closed.

"Women," Havoc sighed.

"Who could live without them?" Roy smiled and rested his hand on the blonde man's shoulder.

* * *

**Hey thanks for reading :)**

**Drop a review if you can spare a moment and tell me what ya think, just a quick filler chapter so Holiday sometime soon :D**

**-Amie**


	22. Missed trains and a card game

**Another chapter, I'm so happy with all the reviews I'm getting I love it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

* * *

"Will you slow down, we got us a cripple here?" Rebecca yelled as she gave disgruntled looks to the five men walking ahead of them.

"Rebecca I'm fine," Riza assured her seeming rather too unphased by the fact her right arm was still recovering from a fracture at the elbow or that her bangs covered a very large cut. She would still wince every so often as he stomach came into contact with her shirt.

"Sorry Riza," Roy muttered and dropped back to walk beside his subordinate.

"Now I feel like a burden," Riza protested and shook her head as Roy tried to take the bag from her hand.

"Guys we'll miss the train!" Fuery called desperately.

"No we won't," Havoc said, waving his hand to silence the young man. "Don't worry so-"They all watched as their train sped along the tracks and out of the station. The two women burst into fits of laughter and Roy soon joined in leaving the other four men to glare at each other.

"No worries," Roy assured them and pointed to the timetable ahead of them. "There's on in twenty minutes,"

"That's fine then," Breda said as he sat down on a bench. The train station was empty apart from the litter picker who was moving around picking up discarded tickets. Fuery and Vato walked off to find the snack cart and Havoc told them he'd be back soon before wondering off to have a cigarette.

"Come on Riza," Rebecca said quietly as she watched her friend set down her bag.

"Where?" Riza asked.

"Just to the toilets," She said before taking her friend's hand and marching off.

"Ow Rebecca you're hurting me," Riza whimpered as her arm moved slightly.

"Sorry," Rebecca muttered and pushed open the door. Riza sighed and stepped inside. Rebecca followed her and walked over to the mirror. "So where are we going?"

"A small town down South, apparently it's a cabin with a lake and forest,"

"Sounds..." Rebecca paused before smirking. "Secluded,"

"Will you shut up?" Riza growled as she pushed back her bangs. The red mark was so prominent against her skin Riza swore it looked like someone had drawn it on with red marked.

"So you reckon you'll fuck Mustang?" Rebecca asked casually. Riza choked and rested her good hand on the counter to steady herself.

"What the fu-"Riza growled. "You can't just ask that! Sometimes you do my head in Catalina,"

"Well do you reckon you will?" Rebecca asked again as she re-applied her mascara.

"No," Riza replied truthfully and let go of her bangs. She looked at her tied up hair for a moment before releasing it and letting it tumble about her shoulders. "I hope Hayate's okay," Riza said quietly. It was the first time she had left the  
dog for a long time and seeing as they'd be gone for nearly two weeks she'd put the dog in responsible hands. Winry liked dogs and besides Den would make a great playmate.

"You worry too much," Rebecca giggled and pushed the makeup case back into her bag.

"Gonna do Havoc?" Riza retorted hotly.

* * *

Countryside was rolling by and Roy tried to focus on something to no avail. He could hear Breda, Falman and Fuery playing cards in the next booth and Rebecca and Havoc discussing flowers nearby.

Riza had disappeared off somewhere and hadn't come back. He shifted slightly and moved his gaze to a book on the table. He turned it over before opening it at a random page.

He blinked several times before shutting the book quickly. _Holy crap who leaves that sort of book on a train?_ He wiped his face slowly before pulling the book over after he had checked no one was looking. He opened it again. His eyes widened as he read a page. _Holy..._ He chuckled and flicked the page. _I think I like this book!_

"Whose book is that sir?" He heard a familiar voice ask and instantly shut it. He looked up to see the blonde woman, holding out a box.

"It's mine Riza," He said hurriedly and tucked it into his bag.

"Okay then," She said, although her cheeks were slightly flushed. She set the two boxes on the table before taking a seat beside him.

"Whatcha got there?" Roy asked and slipped his hand towards hers. She pulled it away and looked t him. "Go easy on your arm," He reminded her as she reached over to get the boxes.

"Bacon, Lettuce and tomato, your favourite right?" Riza asked as she pushed the larger box towards him.

"Thank you," He whispered and checked to see Rebecca and Havoc were looking away before giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"That's quite alright," She said cheerfully and flashed him a dazzling smile.

* * *

Riza could feel Roy's steady heartbeat against her back and she smiled softly. She flicked another page of her book before closing it and setting it down. Roy seemed to notice the change and opened his dark eyes.

She sat with her back to him between his knees and his arms were wrapped around her waist but not touching for fear of hurting her.

"Comfy?" He asked tiredly and let out a loud yawn.

"Yes thank you," She giggled and tilted her head back. The sky outside was glistening with bright oranges and yellows and Roy seemed to notice where her gaze had gone. "You know you can let go?" She said quietly.

"I don't want to, you're warm," He smiled.

"So now I'm a water bottle," She rolled her eyes.

"You can be whatever you want baby," He smirked. She growled and pulled away.

"Don't sweet talk me," She muttered. Her eyes moved over to Havoc and Rebecca who were dozing happily. Rebecca's head was on the blonde man's shoulder and Riza noted how perfect the position was. In silence she stood up,  
earning a strange look from Roy, and crept over to the pair.

Gently but with enough force she pushed Havoc's head. His lips collided with Rebecca's causing both people's eyes to snap open. They met each other's eyes then seemed to  
realise what had just happened. Rebecca pulled away quickly and stood up. Havoc chuckled and grabbed her as she lunged for her blonde best friend.

"Riza," Roy said quietly from behind her, his voice containing a very amused tone.

"Yes Roy?" She said without looking at him. She was laughing loudly as Rebecca fought against Havoc's hold. She yelped as she was turned quickly only to be met with Roy's lips against hers. She tried to push him away but a strong hand was on the back of her head.

"We have to get girlfriends," Falman said glumly.

"Come on let's ask them to play a card game, there display of affection are making me jealous," Fuery whispered.

* * *

**Just another chapter :)**

**So spare a moment drop a review and I'll be sure to make you...awesome in my books :D**

**I'm so surprised at my lack of writers block it makes me happy **

**So please keep reading and I aim to make it the best I can!**

**-Amie**


	23. Three, two, one' and a childish Con

**Hey sorry some people were getting anooyed that I hadn't updated I have been ill for a while and too tired to write, it's my birthday today, officially 15 :D Well at 5 to midnight :)**

**Anyway enough of me...I'm proud of this chapters writing style and I hope it makes up for time lost :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fma **

"Roy be a gentleman and take her bag," Havoc chuckled, nudging the taller man with his elbow.

"Shut up," Roy snapped as he lifted his and Riza's bags off the train and set them gently on the platform before helping the blonde woman to step don't beside him. The rest of the group were already waiting on the platform and had taken the time to look out across the rolling hills. Breda paused and took another bite of his large sandwich before turning back to watch the other four members sidle over, each laden with bags.

They took a moment to look out on the views themselves. All that could be seen for miles was green with tinges of blue mixed in. Roy raised his arm and pointed to a small patch, obviously where they were headed. A car rolled up, its bonnet glittering in the mid morning sun. Its large wheels skittered on the pebbles before it finally came to a halt. They all bundled in, Breda managing to squeeze in just before it pulled away, and set off down the winding road.

The road side was abundant with pines and conifers and Riza noted how different it was from the almost treeless Amestris. Not that she didn't like Amestris but having grown up in a large house surrounded by a certain amount of countryside when she had been younger had been nice too. She noted how fast time had past as by the time she had stopped thinking the car had stopped and Rebecca and Havoc had already bundled out. She quickly did the same.

She turned as she closed the door. The sight before her was that of a large wooden cabin and behind it a glistening lake surrounded by forest.

"Amazing right?" Roy chuckled and entwined his fingers with hers.

"Bloody brilliant," Riza muttered as she was half pulled, half escorted up to the front door.

* * *

After at least an hour of packing the group finally re-grouped in the large ranch styled living room. On either side of a cow skin rug were two sofas, each covered with woollen blankets and on either side of them were small wooden carved tables. The cabin possessed 4 bedrooms; the girls had quickly taken the largest one while the other men were left to squabble over the other three. Havoc sidled over to Rebecca and took her hand in his.

"Well seeing as it's really sunny and what not, why don't we mosey on over to the lake? I had the fridges pre-stocked so we could make a lunch,"

"Okay you boys go out we'll catch you up with a picnic basket," Rebecca said and pulled free of Havoc's grip. Riza nodded in agreement and walked, with Rebecca, into the kitchen. The men exchanged confused looks at the two females' domestic approach but merely shrugged it away and scampered off to get their things.

* * *

Within ten minutes the men were already traipsing down the long first path to the lake. From here they could see the whole of the twinkling surface bathing in the midday sun. Birds and fish alike were leaping from the crystal water happily, landing or diving with soft splashes. There was a wooden pier, no longer than three meters, leading out into the lake and tethered at the end of it two Canadian canoes.

"You really outdid yourself this time Mustang," Havoc remarked as he stepped past his superior to get a better view of the landscape.

"I always give my superiors the best I can get Jean," Mustang retorted defensively and began to; once again, lead the group down the gentle slope. By the time they had changed into loose shirts, in Breda, Fuery and Falman's case, and board shorts the two women had began to descend the slope.

Mustang waved madly only to receive a wide smirk from Riza and a loud snort from her best friend.

"Sort out your girlfriend," Mustang whispered to Havoc as he turned his back on their female companions.

"Nice one jackass," Havoc growled and helped Rebecca lay out a large blue picnic blanket. After a while, and a lot of moving around, the group had finally unpacked the contents of the picnic basket and the girls had changed into their swim suits.

Rebecca of course had taken to a pair of tight swim short and bikini top where as Riza had worn both bikini bottoms and top but had opted instead to cover her bottom half with a short pink shawl.

"You look so attractive," Roy chuckled, winking at her quickly. She blushed and half threw; half set a sandwich in front of him.

* * *

The seven colleagues ate in near silence, only broken by a gentle cough or the lapping sound of the waves hitting the shore as a bird would glide across the lake, disturbing its glass like surface. Roy and Havoc exchanged mischievous glances before standing up.

The two women had fallen into a deep conversation and were completely unaware as strong arms lifted them off the ground. Riza glanced up at Mustang confused while Rebecca tried to land a punch on Havoc as she too was dragged towards the dock.

"Three," Breda yelled. Rebecca and Riza yelled loudly as they were lifted high about the black and blonde mans heads.

"Two!" Fuery chorused cheerily as he watched the two women fight to no avail.

"One!" Havoc and Roy shouted in unison before Riza and Rebecca were thrown into the lake. Yells pierced the air followed by a loud splash as the two women crashed through the surface.

Riza was the first to surface and wasted no time in swimming back to the bank and chasing after Mustang. In the meanwhile Rebecca had swung under the dock and was now chuckling silently.

"Rebecca?" Havoc asked quietly when he did not see her surface. "Rebecca!" He called slightly louder, a nervous smirk covering his face as he convinced himself she was faking.

After a while he growled and jumped in. Silently, Rebecca swam up behind the panicked man and dived. The noise caused him to turn only to be yanked under as something grabbed his ankle.

The blonde man and black haired women surfaced spluttering and coughing, Rebecca holding her sides as she threw her head back and laughed. Havoc shot her an annoyed look at her childish con.

"You so feel for it," She smirked before swimming off towards the bank, Havoc in hot pursuit.

* * *

"Roy!" Riza yelled as she carefully stepped over a large branch. The forest around her was silent spar the loud hammering as a woodpecker worked away nearby. She swore she'd seen Roy pass through here but hadn't caught sight of him since.

A twig cracked behind her and she span round. She had to admit she felt rather exposed in just a bikini but that didn't matter right now.

She took a few steps backwards; confident he would come back to the group. She yelped quietly as her back collided with something hard and wet and looked up to see her superior towering above her, a lustful smirk etched on his face.

* * *

**Well I'm off to sleep away my head cold and hopefulyl get well...sorry bout the long wait but I am taking my GCSE exams like this month so this has gotta take a back seat (AS MUCH AS I DON'T WANT IT TO)**

**If you have time give me a review, it would be ever so kind :)**

**-Amie**


	24. Mistakes and Snakes

**Hey I thought I'd put this one up to make up for the length between the last two chapters :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, If I did I would have put slightly more Royai in the last chapter :) **

Rebecca was the first to raise her head at the sound of a high pitched scream echoing through the air. She had successfully tackled Havoc to the ground as he had tried to pin her and now had his hand tied behind his head with her hair band.

"That's Riza isn't it?" Jean asked as he tried to sit up. Rebecca merely chuckled and released him from the wrist restraint.

"Oh she'll be fine, I'm sure she just encountered a-" The black haired women paused and let a sly smirk grace her lips. "A beast, as to speak,"

"Rebecca what the hell did you do?" Fuery said and stood up, Falman and Breda at his side.

"I put a little something in Roy's sandwich," She chuckled and flicked her long hair.

"Rebecca?" Havoc said and grabbed her wrists. "What did you put in his sandwich?"

"Okay I'll give you the lowdown," She giggled and walked over to the picnic blanket and took a seat, waiting for the men to join her. They quickly did. "It's the newest thing for all the  
woman in central right now, no one quite knows what it's made of BUT…." She raised her finger as Havoc opened his mouth to speak. "It's an aphrodisiac as such but its affects take about thirty minutes. It's been popular with women ya know to get their men in the mood as such, making them want to just grab em and throw them down and do them till they're sore and-"

"Rebecca!" Fuery hissed and nodded approvingly as Havoc clamped a hand over her mouth. "You do realise the Lieutenant has nothing but a bikini on!"

"Oh shit," The black haired women paled slightly before quickly standing up and running into the forest. "I think I made a mistake!"

* * *

"Colonel!" Riza hissed and stepped back, blushing slightly. "I beg you to put it away!"

"Come on Riza just touch it!"

"I don't wanna touch it!" Riza said defensively and backed away. She swore quietly as her back hit a tree.

"Look it's begging for you to touch it," Roy whined.

"Roy it'll be fine without my touch,"

"I swear it's not slimy like everyone says,"

"But Roy it's really big!"

"So, just put it in the palm of your hand and stroke it gently!" Roy instructed.

"I really don't want to,"

"Come on," Roy chuckled and walked closer to her.

"Roy don't put it there, I don't want it there!"

"Yes you do, you know you want it there,"

"Roy!"

"I know it's been a long time Riza but if you just relax it'll work,"

"Roy it's-" She stared up at him blankly.

"Just move your legs then,"

"But Roy!" Riza whined childishly.

"Fine," He sighed and leant back. He kept his eyes on her as he knelt then stood up again, towering over her. "Just stroke it once, but really slowly,"

"But it might-"

"You're just like you were the first time we did this!" Roy smirked and conceded a silent defeat as Riza leant forward.

"It's really big though. Bigger than it was back then!" Riza shivered.

"Just do it!"

"ROY I DO NOT WANT TO TOUCH YOUR SNAKE!" Riza yelled.

* * *

Rebecca paused as she heard her friend's loud outburst. "Looks like the drugs have kicked in,"

"Uh oh," Havoc chuckled and ran through the trees. The sight that met his eyes was not one he had been expecting but one he admitted he rather preferred. Riza was staring at Roy with clenched fists as Roy slowly stooped and set the large green snake on the floor. Riza's eyes followed it as it silently slinked away.

"Oh," Rebecca commented quietly. She to had expected something different judging by her friends talk with her superior.

"Havoc! Rebecca!" Riza squeaked as she looked round at the man and women on the other side of the clearing. "What are you doing here?"

"Coming after you, Rebecca has something to admit. Don't you Rebecca?"

"Oh my god! Havoc you're such an idiot I can't believe you thought I'd actually done that!" Rebecca giggled and hit him on the arm gently. Roy and Riza exchanged confused glances. "Never mind,"

"Okay?" Riza muttered and looked from her friend to the blonde man, who right now was looking a mixture of pure annoyance and sheer stupidity.

"Why did you scream then?" Havoc asked defensively.

"We found a snake," Roy said innocently and smirked, remembering how Riza had reacted. There was a loud crash followed by a yell and the four people turned. Breda, Fuery and Falman were all laying on the floor groaning.

"Guys?" Riza asked quietly.

"We just thought of the most awesome game!"

* * *

**I've changed it coz I hated it -.- Simple**

**-Amie**


	25. A low dock and 'too long'

**Hey after my disaster of a chapter yesterday I thought I'd put up some slight fluff for all you fans :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

"That's all well said and done but it isn't dark," Roy commented and walked along Riza as he spoke to the, still bald, man.

"Exactly, so we were thinking we could go for a swim, the lake sure looks nice after all," Fuery put in, smiling wildly.

"What do you think Riza?" Roy asked as he gently entwined his fingers with hers. She paused then nodded. "Alright guys let's go to the lake again then we can play manhunt later," Roy chorused, earning words of approval from the others.

* * *

The black haired man had been splashing about in the water for some time now and Rebecca had long since swam to the shore to sun bathe but Riza merely sat on the end of the dock, brushing the surface of the water with her toes.

Roy smiled softly and swam over to her. The dock was not that much higher then water level so Roy easily folded his arms on the wooden surface and half pulled himself up to look at the blonde.

She grinned and raised her head, throwing a small twig into the water.

"You alright?" He asked. She nodded. With a slight chuckle he pulled himself out of the water and turned around to sit beside her, resting a hand on her thigh. "You sure? You're awfully quiet,"

"I'm alright Roy," She assured him and gently cupped the opposite side of his face before pulling him down and kissing his cheek. "Seriously, I promise,"

"Alright," He smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "You know you can tell me if there is, we've known each other for a long time after all," She smiled and rested a small hand on his chest.

"Too long," She teased then sighed gently. "I know," They sat in silence for a while. Watching lazily as the men continued to push each other under until they finally gave up and retired to the dry of the shore. The sun had just begun to set over the tips of the trees and Roy wondered just how long they had been out there. Judging by the shrivelled skin on his fingers, he'd say some time. Riza coughed quietly beside him, although it was muffled by her hand.

"Cold?" He asked.

"No, it's really hot out here," She admitted and sat up straighter. Her hair was still damp at the ends and Roy noted how it looked slightly darker than the rest of the strands of blonde.

She was truly a beautiful woman but Roy began to wonder if any had actually told her. He bit his lip and decided he would be the first, even if he wasn't, in his mind he was. "Riza," He paused. The blonde woman nodded and looked at him, her bright auburn eyes glistening with curiosity. "I think you're….I think you're…."

He felt like he was seven ago. It had been the first time he had 'liked' a girl but at that age it was probably because they'd given you a small smile or something that you'd like them. "You're really nice looking," He blurted out then instantly slapped his forehead.

"Thank you Roy," She chuckled and stroked the side of his face. "You're really….nice looking too," She smirked and lent up to kiss his lips quickly. He smiled and wrapped his muscular arms around her body and pulled her close.

"I am so lucky to have you," He whispered. She merely nodded and chose not to reply.

* * *

"Right who's it first?" Roy asked happily. Riza shot him an odd look before he realised he'd actually been jumping up and down like a five year old.

"Right me, Havoc and Riza will go on a team," Falman explained. "You, Rebecca, Fuery and Breda are on a team, you guys count first,"

"Fine," Roy chuckled then walked over to a tree and leant against it. Yes the game was immature. Yes they had no idea why they were playing it. Yes they all felt insanely stupid. But in all fairness they all thought it was a great game. Mustang, Rebecca, Kain and Breda all began to count, listening as the footsteps of the three other people faded into the forest.

Roy was the first to turn around. "Ready or not here I come!"

* * *

**A little bit short but it needed to be so I can make the game longer :)**

**Drop a review if you have a moment**

**-Amie**


	26. Fresh open air or the fact she was there

**Hey, I really like this chapter :) It's so gentle and fluffy **

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

* * *

The game had gone on for hours until it had finally come to a stand still, caused by Breda nearly rolling down a hill and into a bog, late in the night. There had been plenty of swearing as dark figures had crept through the trees only to grab you by the waist, only to realise it was actual Fuery who to be honest was far from scary in any aspect.

Now, the group of friends were sat around a small fire, made by Roy of course, on the shore of the lake. They had quickly run up to the cabin and grabbed extra clothes as the night had began to set in leaving them shivering from their lack of coverage.

Roy had to admit Riza looked quite cute in a large jumper, clutching a cup of hot chocolate to her chest. He paused for a moment and stared into the flames. He wondered how he should tell her, should it be one of those whirlwind romances where he sweeps her off her feet, kisses her with such passion that fireworks appear behind them and they're married the next day.

It was then Roy remembered Riza hated romances and despite the fact he knew, once in a while, she liked to be spoiled she had always been more of a simplistic woman. Her blonde hair was fluttering about her shoulders in the gentle breeze.

The firelight was catching her face in such a way that every time her eyes opened they would look like pools of fire just burning away they always had been. Roy had always thought she had possessed a certain beauty quality and although when they had first met he hadn't been physically attracted to her it was her enigmatic personality that made him intrigued but not she had grown up he had grown to love both sides of her.

She caught his eyes, sensing the depth of his thoughts and stood up. She set down her drink and sidled over, sitting down on the log next to him.

"Hey," She said quietly. Roy noticed she had moved her hand onto his leg and he smiled softly and rested his own large hand on top of hers. She entwined her fingers with his and lent her head on his broad shoulder. "Thank you for bringing me here," she whispered. Roy could see the firelight dancing in her eyes.

"Thank you for coming," He said. His voice was quiet and deep and it washed over her like the lake over the bank. If she listened hard enough she could hear a gentle whoosh as the water connected with land, they would always meet but never remain together for more than a few seconds before they would meet again.

Riza's mind had been very full lately and she couldn't help but wonder if Roy's had too, given his current state of staring half heatedly into the flames licking at the dark sky. She could hear a gentle murmur nearby as Rebecca and Jean spoke. Although she could not catch their words she could tell they were meaningful, partially because they were not yelling but also because she'd never seen Rebecca so relaxed in the time she had known her.

"I wanna see the stars Riza," Roy admitted, his black eyes shimmering as they bore into hers.

"Come on," She whispered and stood up. He hesitated then copied the action, his eyebrows quirking in enquiry. "I found somewhere in the woods earlier that I want to show you, I think you might like it,"

"Alright, lead the way," He said quietly and brushed her cheek.

* * *

Riza's footfalls were quiet compared to Roy's. The darkness of the forest was looming on her but she didn't care because she had Roy at her side. She could hear his gentle breathing a step behind her and almost feel the concentration he was exerting.

She stopped and looked around, letting her eyes adjust to the darkness before finally picking a route leading slightly uphill. The bracken had become thicker and Roy was almost considering burning it but he knew Riza would probably be mad. He followed her idly, not caring for where they were going or why, he just wanted to be at her side right now.

She disappeared for a moment and he thought she'd fallen until he saw her standing on a large jutting rock ahead. The forest had cleared and in its place a crag stood proudly, looming out across the lake. Riza was standing at its edge, her hair dancing about her face. She turned and smiled softly, the left side of her face was shaded with moonlight while the right was bright and welcoming.

He took a few steps forward, the cold air hit him once again but he didn't feel it. His steps were silent as he walked closer to her and stopped at her side. As he looked up he saw the sky. The moon was the closest he'd ever seen it and he was sure if he reached for long enough he could touch it. Stars were glistening above them, some duller than others but each a star that would begin its life then fade to nothing or become a consumer of all life.

The sky, for Roy, had always been a refuge to the pair of them and Roy remembered clearly the summer night spent back in the Hawkeye manor in which Riza would lead him up to the roof. There they would lie on the tiles and watch the stars until the morning arrived and took them away.

Riza seemed to be thinking the same thing as a smile crept onto her lips.

"Just like back then," She whispered and tilted her head up. It was the most beautiful thing Roy had ever seen. The sight of Riza Hawkeye standing there, her blonde hair dancing on the wind bathed in silver moonlight while her jumper blew about her body leaving her face to etch into a look of pure contentment.

Roy watched her until his eyes hurt and he swore if she'd have had her eyes open she would have caught him staring. He finally looked away and sat down. She watched him with interest then did the same then layed back, gazing upwards. He did not move for a few moments merely taking in the bright beautiful star and the ones in the sky of course. He moved his hand towards hers and laced their fingers.

"What would you say if I told you I liked, liked, liked you?" He asked, feeling like a child again.

"Then I'd tell you I like, like, like, liked you back," She chuckled and turned her head to look at him. Her smile was beautiful; it was not her usual firm smile but one that showed great happiness. Her eyes were shimmering brightly and Roy wasn't sure whether it was the fresh open air or the fact she was there in front of him but he felt happy like nothing could hurt him.

* * *

**Hey thanks for reading :) **

**Please drop a review if you can spare but a moment for me because it's only one click on the button and a letters :)**

**I want to thank you all so much for keeping reading and reviewing**

**-Amie**


	27. Childish Cow' and 'What happens now'

**So sorry for not uploading lately I just have not had the time...I have my final exams tomorrow so hopefully my stress will disappear, I managed to throw this together between revision so please don't be too disapointed by its suckishness kay :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

"If life was full of changes then why did we believe things would stay the same, was this another fault of the human mind and could this eventually become the downfall of human kind. As for love, the heart is a fickle thing for it yearns to have something to fill it, but it also years not to be broken and it often happens you can't have the two without the other. So is this the mind telling the heart it wants a change?"

"Will you shut up Roy?" Havoc snarled and threw a pillow angrily at the man, who had since that moment been in deep thought.

"I'm sorry, life is messing with my head,"

"If you don't shut up I'll be messing with your head, okay?" Havoc growled and flopped back down onto the four poster, pulling the pillow over his face. Roy sighed and set down the book he had been reading. The room the two shared was large and rustic with large tapestries framing each wall but in a nice homely way as opposed to the cluttered way you expected your gran to have.

Roy and Havoc had chosen the largest room of course and left the girls to decide another one, Roy wasn't quite sure as to the other three's sleeping arrangements. He could hear the girl's giggling childishly in the next room and it was driving him mad. Not the fact that it was a loud noise but the fact he didn't know what they were giggling about.

"You think what I'm thinking?" Havoc whispered, his blue eyes suddenly twinkling mischievously.

"You thinking about going to their door, kneeling down and listening to their conversation,"

"To put it shortly," Havoc said quickly before swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

* * *

"Okay, okay your turn," Riza panted and looked up at her friend who was sat on the opposite side of the small table.

"Riza, I really don't want to do this anymore, it's getting embarrassing now," Rebecca protested. For the last half an hour or so Riza had, somehow, persuaded Rebecca to tell her the secrets she had never told anyone and in return she would too.

Rebecca didn't know whether it was the fact Riza gad become very happy lately or whether it was caused by what was in the glass in front of her or more precisely had been. "Riza you're sort of tipsy, if you hadn't noticed,"

"Aww come on Becky! Please," The blonde whined, her smirk turning into a pout.

"You're such a childish cow," Rebecca sighed. Riza merely nodded stupidly. "Fine when I was seven I-" She was interrupted as the door slammed open and two very sheepish looking men tumbled inside. The blonde was the first to look up, only to be met with the glaring eyes of Rebecca.

Riza sat there giggling uncontrollably. Roy stood up and looked at her steadily. "Drunk," Rebecca said blankly, keeping her eyes fixed on Havoc, asking for an explanation.

"Well you see it's quite simple, you were keeping us up so we were going to come knock to ask you to keep it down, then Mustang tripped and knelt down so I knelt too to pick him up and then by some strange occurrence the door just swung open as we did so, strange really!" Havoc blurted out as he backed away.

"Lies," Riza said idly as she swirled the contents of her glass.

"You know what I don't care, just get out!" Rebecca instructed, pushing the two men towards the door.

"Becky, let the men stay," Riza said quietly. She rose from her chair and walked over to stand beside her black haired friend,

"I don't trust them in here with you Riza," Rebecca said. She turned to look at her tipsy friend then sighed in defeat. "Fine, fine but if we're gonna all have a chat or whatever, we're going down to the living room," She instructed and pushed the men out fully and waited for Riza to follow.

* * *

Riza and Roy slumped down on one sofa leaving Havoc and Rebecca to take a seat upon the other. As they did they shot each other unreadable looks which Riza seemed to interpret as pure discomfort.

She merely rested her hand on Roy's knee and brought her legs up to curl beside her. Roy jumped slightly as her hand made contact with his jeans. He smiled down at her. She chuckled and looked across at her best friend.

"So what happens now?" Rebecca said suddenly, almost making Riza jump. Riza looked up slowly, her auburn eyes glistening with interest.

"What do you mean?" The blonde asked. She noticed instantly as Rebecca's head lowered. "Rebecca what do you mean?" She asked again, her voice no longer slurred.

"After my holiday is over I have to transfer back to the East," The black haired women admitted. The blonde haired mans suddenly paled.

"Serious?" He asked, his voice cracking slightly. Rebecca nodded slowly.

"But I've enjoyed having you here so much," Riza pressed. She stood up slowly and dropped down beside her friend, pulling her into a tight hug.

"I love Central Riza but Grumman asked for me to go back to the East, new recruit time and all that," She said into her friend's shoulder as she gave her a firm hug.

"Don't go," A voice whispered from behind the pair. Rebecca turned and looked at the blonde man who had spoken.

"What?"

"I mean…." He paused and sighed. "I said don't go,"

"But I have to," She said quietly, looking into his bright eyes.

"Then I'll go with you," He said quietly and leant down. Rebecca squeaked quietly as his lips caught hers briefly. Riza and Roy just watched the pair, a smile etched on both of their lips.

* * *

**I know it's short don't kill me :) **

**If you have time drop a review and I'll get back to you kay**

**-Amie**


	28. A sad Goodbye and a 'beautiful wife'

**Hey sorry it's been ages, I had writers block and then was ill again so bummer really :) Well here's a chapter, please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

Riza and Roy stood on the platform watching as the large train pulled into the station. Havoc and Rebecca stood close by, talking in hushed tones. The platform seemed empty and Riza couldn't believe she was really saying goodbye to a woman that had constantly been ringing her daily and nagging her ear off about boyfriends and fashion but still she'd miss it greatly.

Riza's eyes were watering slightly and Roy looked down at her, a pained expression flickering across his features. He sighed and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her against his chest in what he hoped to be a reasuring action.

He knew how much it was hurting her to see her best friend leave again and it was hurting him too to see her so upset. She leant up and kissed his cheek softly then walked towards the black haired woman.

Rebecca turned and looked at her, her own eyes too filled with tears and before either spoke the two friends pulled each other into a tight hug.

The holiday had been fun and it had been what everyone had needed. The two weeks had been near on uneventful, in which the seven friends had spent most of the days swimming in the lakes and visiting the local village, and they all had to admit it had been a great amount of fun.

Riza reluctantly stepped back and rested her hands on her best friend's shoulders. She could see Rebecca's eyes brimming with tears and realised she herself was fighting back the urge.

"Don't cry or I will," Riza whispered. She forced a sad smile and touched the black haired woman's cheek.

"You jackass, you're crying!" Rebecca hissed. I was true, a single tear was running down Riza's cheek and she didn't bother to wipe it away. The goodbyes were brief and the women felt if they looked at each other any longer they would succumb to endless sobs.

Havoc and Roy exchanged a firm hand shake, although the men would not cry, both were feeling a certain amount of sadness. Breda, Vato and Kain had also joined the small group on the platform and were too, bidding their farewells to the blonde man.

Riza's eyes watered even more as she watched the large burst of steam erupt into the air and the man standing alone on the platform, blowing the signalling whistle

"Take care Riza," Rebecca shouted. There was a huge smile on her lips and Riza couldn't help but return it.

"Back at you Rebecca," Riza called as the train set off. Roy stood at her side, gently entwining his fingers with hers as the group of five watched the train disappear into the evening sun.

* * *

"Fuck this," Roy growled as Riza wondered over and set a large stack of paperwork on his desk. They'd only been back two days and the workload seemed to far too much already. Roy was almost writhing in anger as he heard the shouts of children, on their summer break, drifting in through the window.

"Watch your language!" Riza said quietly and kissed his cheek quickly. "The day's nearly over, we'll go out for a drink, what do ya say?" Riza asked hesitantly. Roy took her in for a few moments then reached out and took her hand.

"I'd love too," He chuckled. He chuckled as he saw Riza shift uncomfortable and knew it had probably taken her alot of courage to ask. "Let me do this really quickly then,"

"Let me help," She offered although she did not give him a chance to refuse. She smirked and picked up half the pile and wondered over to her own desk. He chuckled and watched her.

"You're my subordinate not my slave Hawkeye," He pointed out humourously. She looked up and fixed him with an unreadable look. "Alright, alright I'll get on!" He said quickly and returned his gaze to the paperwork. They worked for some time in silence.

Roy was the first to look up only to see Riza twirling her pen between her fingers idly. Obviously it had been some time since she had finished.

"Shall we go?" Roy asked. He stood up and walked around the front of his desk to hers.

"Would you like to?" She smirked and looked up at him.

"Going out for a drink with my beautiful wife-" He paused.

"Excuse me?" She spluttered.

"My beautiful subordinate," He corrected sheepishly.

"What did you say?" She asked firmly.

"Subordinate," He replied, just as firmly as she had asked.

"Fine," She sighed and stood up. His eyes followed her with interest for a few seconds before she walked back over to him and took his hand.

"Come on husband," She said purposely.

"What?" He coughed.

"Superior, I said superior," She chuckled. Roy growled and tugged on her hand, pulling her towards him.

"Cheeky," He whispered. She blinked and watched as he stooped and met her lip with his.

* * *

**I know it sucks but I have writer's block again -.- :( :( Help!**

**Well please drop a review :) :) If ya have time, all it takes is a simple click and a few presses on the keys to make my day :)**

**-Amie**


	29. Trying' and 'Why are you crying'

**Okay here's the thing, I wrote Chapter 30 and realised I had no 29 and obviously I wanted 30 to be 30 so I just made a random filler of Riza's life as it really interests me and it also does tie in :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

* * *

A young girl hopped down the last step of the huge oak staircase onto the cold mahogany floor. She was humming quietly and a small rose was dancing in her hair.

"Riza sweetie, is that you?" A calming voice called from the large living room.

"Yes mummy," The girl squealed and sprinted into the largest room, her small bare feet clattering noisily over the hard surface.

"There's my little girl," The woman chuckled and swung the blonde toddler up into her arms. "I love you Riza," She whispered, bringing her face close to the giggling child's.

"I love you too mummy," Riza placed her small hands on the woman's face.

"Riza is that you making that racket?" A voice called playfully from the doorway. Both females turned to look at the newcomer. A handsome man was grinning at the pair of them. His long clean blonde hair was pushed back into a ponytail and his brunette wife was giving him a wide smile.

"Good morning Berthold," She said politely.

"Morning papa," The three year old squealed and wriggled in her mother's grip.

"Good morning Elizabeth and my little angel," He said cheerfully and knelt down as the child walked over to him, her small arms outstretched. The man chuckled and brushed a long strand of hair from her cheek. "Sorry I haven't seen you much lately. The both of you," He said, aiming his gaze at both his wife and daughter.

"Me and mummy know how hard you work papa, so just keep going," The girl cheered loudly.

"Thank you Riza, Elizabeth, I love you both so much," He muttered and grabbed his wife's hand securely.

* * *

"Papa, why isn't mummy down here to play today?" The young girl whined and grabbed onto her father's sleeve.

"Not now Riza," The man hissed shakily.

"But mum said she'd take me down the market today," The four year old whimpered.

"I said not now!" The man growled and pulled his arm free. The girl tumbled backwards, her cheek colliding with the marble shelf.

"Papa?" She screamed and clutched her cheek as hot liquid began to roll down her cheek.

"Don't you see you little bitch? You overworked her. She was ill; it's your entire fault!" He yelled and stormed off down the corridor.

* * *

The air was cold and the small girl stood alone in the huge field. Rain had begun to fall and the rest of the attendants of the funeral had long since payed their condolences and traipsed off. Her father stood in front of the large gravestone, his hand curled into tight fists against his eyes.

Riza stared at him for a while, tears staining her cheeks. "Riza we're going home," The man instructed not even bothering to look at her before walking away. She followed, not daring to step in the dents he had left in the damp grass, and hummed quietly. "Stop that noise girl!" She fell silent instantly. _What's the point in trying!_

* * *

"Papa, are you in there?" The young teenager called. "I've made dinner, your favourite of course," She called. When there was no reply she sighed sadly and turned away.

She ran a hand idly through her short hair as she walked. The badly kept bristles like bracken against her fingertips, although to anyone else the hair would have looked fitting, she hated it.

She sat alone that night, eating in silence as she so often did. Her father spent his days and nights doing nothing else but staying in his study.

His dinner had gone long since cold on the other side of the table but she didn't care, it wasn't like she'd spent hours trying to impress him or anything. A tear rolled down her cheek and she hastily brushed it away.

"You okay Elizabeth?"

"It's Riza," She said firmly, although she knew her voice had come out shakily. It was all too often he called her by her late mother's name.

"Does it matter? Why are you crying?" He asked.

"I'm not,"

"I took the time to come and see you for nothing!" He sighed then turned away. She set her fork down and buried her face in her hands.

* * *

**If you got confused this chapter was a flashback. The previous chapter and next chater tye in where as this is just a filler okay :) The next chapter is up anyway :D**

**Please spare a moment and review it only takes a small click and a few taps on the keyboard.**

**-Amie :)**


	30. A dying flame and a broken frame

**Before you read please take a moment to read this :)**

**I am so darn thankful for each and every single one of you that both reads and reviews my stories, I constantly love to write and at any given oppurtunity do so. I am utterly thrilled that my writing it actually read by such amazing people! Again I want to say how thankful I am and I hope to provide for you and hope you can keep reviewing and reading :D**

**Chapter 30...WOW! I have concluded this will be half way through my story that I have loved writing so in commemoration I made it double as long so please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or it's characters :D**

* * *

"So I have been thinking Riza," Roy said loudly as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, giving her no choice but to walk at his side. She knew they shouldn't be this close to Headquarters and going through with this public affection yet she couldn't seem to find a way to stop it.

"What have you been thinking about?" She asked. He merely chuckled and kept walking. "Roy!" She said firmly. He paused and opened his mouth and looked down at her. The facial expression gave Riza the impression of a boy trying to confess something he shouldn't be. "Roy," She urged when he made so further sign of speaking.

"Sparks," He whispered.

"Excuse me?" She chuckled, quirking an eyebrow at him.

"Sparks make fire," He commented stupidly.

"Of that I'm fully aware," She pointed out. She chucked slightly and took a step back so she could fully take the sight in. It wasn't often Roy Mustang had trouble finding something to say.

"Sparks," He repeated again, still looking like someone had smacked him around the head.

"You've said that," She sighed, rolling her eyes. "Just say it already! People are looking,"

"Sparks make fire, fire makes me happy," He said jerkily. Riza was at this point resisting the urge to laugh in his face.

"What are you saying?"

"Flames are made of fire and without my fire I wouldn't have anything," He blurted out. Just to back up his argument he reached into his pocket and pulled on his gloves. There was something off about them.

"Roy whose gloves are those?" She asked, staring harder at the accessories.

"Mine of course,"

"I know that! But they're not the ones I made for you,"

"It's funny you should say that, Grumman dropped these ones of this morning after I accidently dropped mine in the pond in the courtyard," He saw the vein pulse in Riza's forehead.

"You dropped your gloves in the pond? By accident?" She growled, resisting the urge to yell.

"Yes, then Grumman dropped these off, they look a bit worn," He said quickly, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Take them off," Riza said quietly, her eyes fixed on his hands instead of his face. He nodded and did as she said although not entirely sure as to what her point would be.

She took them from his hand briskly and began to examine them. With a short intake of breath she held them out. "These are the ones my father had," She muttered. Roy could see the swirly writing that clearly said **'B. Hawkeye'** on the items of white clothing. She smiled faintly.

He could see she was thinking hard although if he knew her best it wasn't a light matter at all, and he did know her best. The small crinkle in her brow meant she was deep in thought and the way her nose had crinkled meant it wasn't a happy memory.

"Riza," He said quietly, deciding he should probably stir her from her thoughts. "You okay?"

"Yeah," She said quietly, a small smile etching her lips at she looked up at his voice. "I'm fine, although it doesn't explain how Grumman managed to get hold of them, he's stationed in the East after all,"

"Maybe they were doing a research on old passed away alchemists," Roy shrugged as he spoke, trying to fill Riza's mind with options.

"That might be it," She said. He could see behind the smile she was forcing that she was still thinking but it was just like Riza to push it all down inside her and bottle it up. Slowly, he reached out and took the gloves from her before  
examining them himself.

"I remember these, he showed me them once, just once before he put them in a drawer, locked it and burned the key," He turned them over and read the name."His writing looks a bit like yours," He muttered.

"Don't say that," She hissed venomously.

"But it does Riza you can't deny it doesn't, I saw it in your eyes too when you saw it just then,"

"Yeah and I saw it looked like his too, all those other times! When you both used to disappear off for a while to eat a dinner I had slaved over for hours. Every so often I'd sneak into your little study Roy, your little world of dreams and I'd see it, his writing. Even yours had begun to look like it Roy! So ya know I did I tried to change mine!" She sighed and ran a hand shakily through her bangs. "I'd see it every time I looked in the mirror, his writing, even if you thought you'd burned it I still knew what it said, even if I tried to forget those words the only other word it made was Ishbal!" He voice was dangerously high now and Roy was sincerely regretting what he had just said. It had been stupid.

"I don't see why it matters so much Riza," He said calmly. He instantly regretted this too.

"My mum died when I was a kid, I grew up in that mansion alone Roy, he may as well not have been there, he scared me shitless all the time, he'd try to comfort me when I was upset, instead it'd come out harsh, not you though, you were the son he'd always wanted. He accepted you in those short years more than he'd accepted me in my whole life,"

"You wan't me to be sorry for that?" He questioned loudly. Although he knew he'd only make the matters worse if he retaliated. _Stop! She didn't say that! Shut up! _His head screamed but his mouth wouldn't listen. "That's a lie, I saw the pictures Riza, you and him smiling broadly,"

"Exactly, you saw pictures! A picture is taken in seconds, I can force a smile for that long, you know it yourself I can, what I had to live with was the moments in between. In your stay did you ever see a picture of mum? No!" She covered her mouth quickly. Her face was now bright red and her chest was rising and falling unsteadily. Roy was given the shaky impression she was going to cry.

"Riza," He whispered, holding his arms out in front of him. "I'm sorry, I know how you feel but I was just trying to say how..." He paused and sighed "You're my flame, you're the thing that made me get as far as I've come today and tears only make a dying flame, so don't cry because it'll make me cry too," He muttered, resting both of his hands gently on her shoulders.

"You're so weak in water," she whispered, her eyes brimming with tears. "I'll be your flame, if you promise not to burn me," She breathed. "I'll always have your back Roy," She assured him, resting her hands on top of his own.

"And the secret to my success is on yours," He whispered, her second statement going seemingly unnoticed. He sighed, letting his hands slacken under her warm skin. "We make a pretty good team,"

"We've always made a good team," She chuckled quietly and wiped her eyes. The fake smile now replaced with a real one.

"Yes we have," He chuckled and let his arms fall back to his sides. "Now, what shall we do about these gloves?" He asked.

"I think I'll keep them," She held out her hand. He nodded and placed the gloves in her outstretched palm.

"Now what do you say to a drink?" He asked. They both turned sharply at the sound of his voice being called from across the square.

Riza was the first to turn and her posture quickly changed into a stiff salute. "What is it?" Roy's gaze followed hers only to see a smiling old man with glasses strolling towards them.

"General Grumman," Riza smiled warmly and lowered her hand as the General waved her salute aside. Roy's arm had moved into a salute and had fallen when the elderly man had gestured.

"Sir, what brings you here?" Roy asked politely.

"Business with Miss Hawkeye," He chuckled quietly and looked at the blonde woman.

"Oh, of course sir," Riza stuttered. She shared a quick glance with the black haired man at her side before looking back at the moustached man.

"Although Riza I was wondering if such a talk could take place somewhere more secluded,"

"My apartment isn't all that far," Riza said, pointing idly down the street.

"Perfect," The man chuckled and began to walk the way she had pointed.

"Do you have all the Generals over for tea?" Roy whispered as he leant down, brushing his lips against her ear.

"What are you implying?" She retorted hotly.

"Come on you two," Grumman chortled, glancing back at the pair.

"Sorry," Riza said hastily, shooting Roy an unreadable glance before running to catch up.

* * *

They were met by the loud barking of Hayate as Riza unlocked the door and bounded towards her. "Hey boy," She whispered and knelt down to scratch the dogs chin.

"Would ya look at that, the soft side of Riza Hawkeye," Roy chuckled. Hayate growled lowly and tugged at Roy's trouser leg.

"Take a seat, I'll make us all some coffee," She said quickly before flicking off her shoes and padding off to the kitchen, Hayate in her wake. Roy followed Grumman as he walked towards the small table and took a seat. Roy walked over to the window and looked out.

"Coffee's ready," Riza said loudly after a few minutes and set the small tray containing three coffees on the table. Roy turned and took his own seat.

"Thank you Miss Hawkeye, it's been a while since I've seen you," Grumman said politely and lifted the coffee to his lips. Riza nodded and sat down, picking up her own coffee. Hayate padded over and rested his head on her thigh, whining softly. Roy picked up his own mug and took a sip before setting it back down.

"So what was it you wanted?" Riza asked, scratching Hayate behind the ears.

"Those gloves you received this morning Mr Mustang were from one Mr Berthold Hawkeye's manor I believe,"

"Yes sir,"

"I recently visited the place," He explained.

"May I ask why?" Riza asked politely.

"Well I know you grew up there Riza as did Mr Mustang for a certain part of his life. We found some very interesting things I must add," He paused and drank some more of the dark brown liquid from his cup thoughtfully. "I'm ashamed I  
never visited," He sighed and set the cup down.

"Why would you?" Riza chuckled nervously, utterly perplexed by the conversation.

"I'm your grandfather Riza," He said loudly. Roy couldn't help but laugh as Riza's jaw dropped open, completely gob smacked.

"Sorry?" She muttered.

"I said I'm your grandfather, on your mother's side though," He said again, bringing the coffee casually to his lips. Riza stood up slowly and wondered around the table. As she passed behind Roy he took her hand. He smiled widely.

Grumman stood up and held out something. Riza looked at it blankly before taking a few steps closer and taking it. With shaky fingers she opened the ripped piece of paper, only to see it was a photograph. Broken pieces of a flame clattered to the floor but Riza didn't care. Even through the faded shades Riza could see the small girl in it next to the smiling woman had dark brown eyes. "It was taken a month before your mother died,"

"Thank you," She whispered. Her hands tightened around the edge of the photo. The young woman with the girl on her knee was nothing less than beautiful. Her long brown hair was dancing around her shoulders and the girl in her arms was no older than four, her own lighter hair was long and flowing.

"She was so beautiful and you have her eyes," Grumman said cheerfully. Riza heard a chair squeak behind her followed by quiet footsteps. She could feel Roy behind her but was far too transfixed by the black and white photo.

"She looks amazing!" Roy chuckled causing Riza to smile and clutch the photo to her chest. Roy kissed her cheek softly. "And you're beautiful,"

"Turn it over," The balding man said. Riza nodded and did as he said. On the back was thin slanting writing. Riza stepped back silently and flopped into a chair and began to read. Roy sidled over to Grumman his eyes on the young woman.

"Thank you," He whispered.

"No Mister Mustang, thank you,"

* * *

**Extra long :D Yay! **

**So if you have a moment please review, tell me what you've thought so far and for all time's sake look forward to the next 30 chapters :)**

**-Amie**


	31. Do it all' and 'then he's a fool'

**Another chapter up, I'm currently only working at nights so I have time in the day to write. Anyone else think my writing style sucks? Because I certainly do :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

* * *

Riza did not hear what the two men were saying, nor did she care. The paper in her hands was the most important thing right now.

_Dear Riza,_

_My little girl, first of all I'd like to say how much I love you, you're my only little baby girl. Promise me you'll always be good and help your father. Okay, here's the thing. It's early October now and we had our picture taken last week, your father promised he'd frame it. Lately, you may or not have realised but mummy has been very ill and it's been having a big effect on him. Lately, he's been going more into his study to work on his 'burning desire' as he calls it. _

_You're a bright, happy, beautiful little girl Riza so you deserve to know what's happening. I had problems giving birth to you all those years ago but the pain I went through was nothing in comparison to the happiness I received seeing you every single day when I woke up and the joy I got when we'd go out walking and you'd point at all the cows and fluffy sheep in the field. When I met your father he was a self absorbed man only caring for his own work, when we finally decided to marry and have a child he seemed to settle but I knew it couldn't last for long. _

_I have only one regret, that regret is that I have doubts in your father. After I am gone which shouldn't be too long now, after the doctor told me so only last week. Sometimes when I saw him alone with you, it wouldn't be like it was when he was with both of us. From the day you were placed in my arms I knew I could love you no matter what, not him though he wasn't there when you were born he was busy practicing alchemy. Lately, strange symbols have been going up around the study, ones of salamanders although I never knew about alchemy myself I fear he will try it on you, or what not. But Riza you have to promise me you'll be strong for me. Do you remember when we went down to the river and you found a boy's slingshot, you told me you wanted stones so we found some and you gave it a go. You hit the leaf straight off a tree, something I would have thought impossible. That was until you did it. And I know if you stay as stubborn as you are at four for the rest of your life, you can do it all._

_Your grandfather keeps saying he'll visit but his job in the East is keeping him occupied so you should see him sometime. Your father seems to have a problem with him because he's in the military but don't let that stop you wanting to meet him. I don't know when you'll get this letter but I wanted to write it before it was too late, your father seems to have taken all the paper for his research so I wrote it on the back of our photo. I don't know old you are whether you be five, twenty five, or fifty but i hope you're safe and well._

_To my little girl I love you always,_

_Elizabeth Grumman_

* * *

Roy crouched down beside Riza silently. He could see tears brimming in her eyes. "Riza?" He whispered softly. She turned slowly, her fingers clasped around the photo like it was the only thing stopping her from falling.

"Yes," She said quietly. He watched as her lower lip trembled.

"It's okay," He wiped the tears from her eyes before leaning up and gently brushing her lips with his. She threw her arms around his neck and began to cry.

"I think I'll take my leave," Grumman said quietly and backed towards the door.

"Okay," Riza muttered, looking at him quickly. He nodded and mouthed something before turning and walking out into the corridor.

"Come on let's get you onto the sofa,"

"Sorry," she said, her voice trembling softly.

"Don't apologise,"

"Sorry," She repeated. He sighed and supported her, taking her over to the sofa and gently sitting her down. He took his place beside her, pulling her against his chest.

"What did it say?"

"It said, that she was sorry about leaving me with Berthold and that she loved me a lot," she repeated, gripping her hand around the fabric of his shirt. He could feel the item  
of clothing become damp as she cried quietly against it. Minutes past and Roy began to feel her body become looser as her shoulders freed themselves from their tense grip.

"He didn't even want me," she said shakily, tilting her head up to look at him.

"Then he's a fool," He whispered and rested his forehead against hers.

* * *

**I know it's short but I am so bloomin' tired and my writing is getting worse by the day**

**Please spare a moment and drop a review **

**-Amie**


	32. Remember me' and 'Don't you see'

**Chapter 32 :) :) :) La la la**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

* * *

Riza woke at the sound of barking, only to see a happy Hayate bounding around the bedroom. "Hey boy, you're up early," She said quietly, watching as he clambered onto the duvet and rested his head on her lap.

"No, you're up late," A deep voice said softly from the doorway. She looked up to see Roy smiling at her, a plate in his hand. "I made you breakfast,"

"You shouldn't have. Next time wake me, I have lie ins," She said quietly. He merely waved her comment aside, quirking an eyebrow.

"There's gonna be a next time," He smirked and sat down in the chair next to her bed. He handed her the plate and watched as she picked up a slice of toast and bit into it.

"What? No!" She flushed and sighed. "Why are you still here by the way?" She asked as she finished the first slice. "Not that I mind of course," she added quickly.

"Well you decided you were tired last night so you went to bed but I got worried you might get upset again, so I slept on the sofa. Hayate kept me company. Didn't you boy?" Roy chuckled, scratching the dog affectionately behind the ears.

"Well thank you," she smiled and ate the other slice of toast before pushing the covers back and swinging her legs over the edge of the bed.

"Well I better let you get on," Riza could almost sense the sadness in his voice and wanted to protest but couldn't quite find the words. "Well, see you on Monday, take it easy over the weekend Riza," Roy brushed a strand of hair from her face before turning and walking out of the room.

"Bye Roy," She called. Black Hayate barked loudly and licked her hand, letting out a quiet whine. "He always knows just what to do," she sighed and walked to the shower, grabbing a cluster of clothes on the way.

* * *

The midday sun was warm on the blonde woman's face as she walked down the long path to the park. Hayate was trotting obediently at her side, eyeing up butterflies and bugs alike.

A large beetle scuttled across a paving slab and Hayate prodded it inquisitively with his black nose. Riza smiled and observed the dog as it poked the small shelled animal with his paw. Her head jerked up at the sound of a scream and without hesitation she ran towards the noise, Hayate thundering behind her, the beetle long forgotten.

The pair ran across the road towards an alleyway. The walls of the alley way were dark and Riza had to swuint, despite the bright sun, to make out the walls. Riza watched as the dog's lips curled into a snarl, placing one paw forward as if preparing to pounce.

"What is it boy?" She asked quietly. He sniffed the air and began to walk forward. Drawing her gun she followed. "Hello anyone here?" She called, aware of the back noise of the civilians in the street behind her.

"Oh Miss Hawkeye," A gruff voice from above spoke.

"Who is it?" She asked again, this time much more firmly.

"An old friend perhaps," The voice had now changed position and Riza was forced to turn her head to locate the sound. There was a rush of wind and for a moment she was blinded by her hair whipping across her face. A figure now stood before her, grinning widely.

"Max?" She whispered, still not lowering her gun as she took in the young man.

"So you do remember me?" He said, Riza could almost hear the smirk in his voice. "Come on, don't you see?"

"Of course, I attended the academy with you," She said forcefully. There was something wrong. Despite the fact Riza knew this man she still wasn't ready to lower her weapon. The Max she had known had been a smiling, bubbly man but now the only impression she was getting was a negative one. Hayate was still growling beside her.

"Who's this little guy?" He asked, bending down to pat the animal. Hayate whimpered and bit his finger. With a cry Max pulled back his hand sharply.

"What was that noise a few minutes ago?" She asked, her hands tightening around her gun. Max did not respond but instead turned and pointed. Riza followed his direction. Blood splattered the wall and it was then Riza recognised the smell of iron in the dank air.

"Well, well, well we finally caught up with you," A voice chuckled from above. In seconds two figures were stood behind the man. "Miss Hawkeye right?" One of them asked. Riza merely nodded and raised her gun.

"Shit," Max growled, staring at the four around him.

"Homunculus," The other of the two spat and Riza watched as a masked figure darted forward. There was a flash of silver followed by a splatter of blood. The figure Riza had seen as Max began to change.

The hair which had been brown was becoming long and green. Hayate pounced, latching onto Envy's leg while the masked figure from earlier threw another silver kunai at the attacker. Riza aimed and fired, emptying a round into the Homunculus's chest.

"You'll regret this brats!" Envy hissed as red streams of light zipped around the wounds. He growled and leapt into the air, transforming into a bird before flying high above. Riza snarled and raised her gun to the sky. A ray of sun caught her eyes and she squinted, losing sight of the target.

"Should we go after him?" The masked figure asked. Surprisingly the voice was female and the as a patch of sun appeared on the floor Riza could see the two clearly. The young man was smiling widely at her, his yellow jacket blowing  
slightly in the breeze. The girl with him was crouched, picking up her discarded weapons. Riza could now see the patterns on the mask.

"No, we have someone else to chase but we have to find Edward," He said mutedly.

"Edward Elric?" Riza put in. The two young adults turned to look at her and nodded.

"Yes. That's him, really short guy,"

"Who are you?" Riza asked, holstering her gun and crouching down to stroke Hayate.

"Ling, soon to be Emperor of Xing," The boy said casually, as if it were nothing. "And this is my protector Lan Fan," He explained.

"So you're the two everyone's been talking about," Riza smiled. "It's nice to meet you,"

* * *

**I love Ling and Lan Fan, they're my favourite characters after Riza and Havoc :D **

**If ya have a moment review for me :D :D You know you want to, just click. Campaign against Roy's *spoilers* **

**Moustache ;) Do you think Edward drew it on, or do you think he actually grew it :o**

**Well thanks again :) **

**-Amie**


	33. Maybe I should' and 'with a thud'

**Hey sorry it's been a while :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

* * *

Riza blinked rapidly as a blonde head popped up from behind the hotel desk. The head, Riza assumed was attached to a body, was covered in almost hay coloured hair. The young woman quickly brushed it aside and smiled widely, showing a set of pure white teeth.

Riza couldn't help but note her rather large breasts. Even when she was looking at her face those bloody things were literally staring her right in the face.

"Welcome to the Travel Lodge how can I help?" She asked loudly, Riza wasn't sure whether she was talking to her or the rest of the lobby. Ran Fan was examining a fountain in the corner, every so often she would put her hand in.

Ling, on the other hand, was surrounded by a gaggle of blushing girls and Riza couldn't help but notice Ran Fan's hand clenching every so often, although she could not see her face for the mask.

"You know what," Riza smiled softly, watching as the young girls head turn to look at her master. "Forget it," Riza said quietly then turned and walked over to the girl. "Hey Ran Fan," She said quietly. The girl turned. Riza could see her dark eyes glistening through the mask.

"Hello," She said quietly, pushing back the hood of her uniform.

"How about you stay with me? The rooms here are all full," Riza asked politely, tilting her head and smiling.

"Maybe I should but I don't want to intrude and what of the young master?" Ran Fan asked, her eyes yet again straying to the man she served.

"I have a friend that will look after him," Riza said quickly. _Holy shit, I hope Roy agrees._

"But I must protect the young master," Ran Fan protested shaking her head.

"I promise, Roy is a capable man,"

"Roy Mustang?" She inquired, tightening her already tight bun.

"Yes, him," Riza responded, waving her hand as she caught Ling's eye.

"Isn't he your fiancé?" She looked at Riza for a few moments, watching as the older woman's face reddened.

"Who told you that?" Riza asked quickly.

"Mr Edward Elric," Ran Fan shifted about and watched as Ling traipsed over, his jacket hanging open slightly.

"What is it?" He said, looking from a completely red Riza to his bodyguard. "Ran Fan?" He pried.

"Apparently Miss Riza isn't engaged to Mr Mustang," She said clearly. Riza noticed the change in her instantly.

"Oh that's strange, he assured us you were," Ling put in in a helpful voice.

"Okay, let's go," Riza said quickly, turning away from the pair and walking off.

* * *

Roy stood up lazily from his seat and wondered towards the door. His shirt was slung over the back of the chair as he had only moments ago got out of the shower and taken a seat.

The door swung open to reveal two young adults in deep conversation. "Hello?" He said cautiously, quirking his eyebrows.

"Mr Mustang," The male said enthusiastically and held out his hand. "Ling Yao,"

"Hey," Roy said shortly and shook the man's hand. "Why are you-"He didn't get chance to finish as a woman ran towards him. Her blonde hair was flaring behind her and she was smiling.

She slowed to a halt but just as did, Ran Fan's foot caught hers and she was sent flying.

Roy stumbled as his Lieutenant collided with his chest causing them both to fall backwards with a thud onto his carpet.

"Oh my!" Ran Fan gasped. Riza groaned and sat up.

She could feel something warm on her face and she opened her eyes slowly. Her nose was inches away from Roy's and he was breathing heavily, in what may have been a hearty chuckle.

"If you wanted to come in, you should have just asked," He whispered, winking at her.

"Oh shut up," She hissed and stood up quickly. He smirked and did the same. "Roy this is Ling and Ran Fan, I was wondering if Ling could stay here."

"I don't see why not," Roy shrugged. "Ran Fan with you then?"

"It deemed appropriate," Riza commented, looking up at him.

"Well see you soon," He whispered and kissed her quickly. He moved back, but only a few inches. She could still feel his hot breath on her lips and if it wasn't for her steel will she would  
have sent Ling and Ran Fan out right that instant and taken him on the sofa.

She fought on. "You owe me," He whispered before pulling back fully. Ling looked at Ran Fan who nodded. He smiled weakly and rested a hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently.

"See ya soon Ran Fan," He smiled and walked after Roy. She raised her hand silently. Riza smiled at her and looked at her hand.

"It happens all too often," She whispered.

* * *

**A better writer than myself would have made this chapter work -.-**

**Well thanks, I love all the reviews I am getting, please continue if you have a moment :)**

**-Amie**


	34. what about you then'and Not superhuman

**Hey sorry it's been ages but I have some news :/ I'm now gonna be away for two weeks so the story wont be updated until I get back but hopefully once I get back the uploads will become more regular and often so please keep reading and reviewing :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

* * *

Riza smiled gently as she set the glass of apple juice before the young woman. She looked up slowly and removed her mask, setting it with great care on the table top before herself.

"So Ran Fan," Riza said slowly as she sat down opposite her. "Tell me, what is it you do for Master Ling?"

"I'm his bodyguard," She replied, sipping the drink she had just been given thoughtfully.

"So protector then," Riza smiled widely and set down her own drink, resting her chin on the back of her hand.

"To put it one way, yes" She smiled too and drank some more. "And what about you then? What is it you do for Mr Mustang?" Ran Fan asked softly.

"You could say I'm his protector too," She smiled and swirled the contents of her glass around in thought. The two women sat in silence for a while, the only sound Hayate's gentle breathing from the corner of the room and the distant rumble as a train or car would pass by below. "So what brings you to Amestris?" Riza asked politely, draining the rest of her drink.

Ran Fan looked up, having long ago finished her own beverage, and chuckled quietly. Riza had to admit the young woman was very pretty without the mask and had it not been for the fact she had spoken back in the alley she would not have known the person in the uniform was in fact female.

"My master hopes to find the secret to immortality," Ran Fan said quietly. Riza's eyes widened slightly though not from shock or horror. Ran Fan raised an eyebrow inquiringly but Riza merely waved her hand, pushing any further questions aside.

"I see," Riza smiled softly and let out a small chuckle, brushing a small hand through her long hair. "Well Ran Fan, you know of Al and Edward do you not?"

"Yes Master Ling knows them,"

"They may be able to help you," Riza smiled softly and tilted her head to the side. "But for now what do you say we move you into the guest room until further notice?"

"I'd like that," Ran Fan whispered.

"Come on then," Riza chuckled and stood up, walking off down the long corridor.

* * *

"What do you mean you lost them?" A large man hissed as he looked down at a considerably young male.

"I'm so sorry," The young man whimpered, covering his head as a large hand swung down to connect with his face. The contact never came and the young man hesitantly opened his eyes to see what had happened.

"There's no point in hitting the brat! Just let Jacob think about what he's done and he knows the consequences if he messes up again!" A female voice hissed. Jacob saw she had grabbed the burly man's fist to stop the punch. "What happened kid?"

"I'd been following them for ages like you told me but he's got these amazing gloves and she…." He paused and looked down. "She's got amazing firearm skills,"

"So? We've dealt with them too!" The fat man snarled.

"No, they didn't have either of those things when you dealt with them! So I couldn't attack them like you'd asked, they'd rip me apart with ease, he's so well known it's unbelievable like you know,"

"He's not superhuman brat! He's just a man!" The woman growled, advancing towards him dangerously.

"But she's almost always with him, I saw a man the other day try to land a blow on him and she had him under her control in seconds. I just can't get near him I tell you! You know yourself she's always at his side!"

"Well we're going to have to do something; the homunculi won't give us the pay they promised if we don't get the job done,"

"Why don't the homunculi help us?" Jacob pointed out in what he thought was a helpful way.

"And let them get all the reward? I don't think so dipshit!" The man sighed and collapsed back into a chair, rubbing his temples. "We need to get more people in on this, go get your little crew or something Jacob, tell them the pay will be handsome but the work challenging. Think you can do that at least?" He asked viciously, making the boy want to whimper aloud but he didn't. The woman walked over to him and sat on the arm of the chair.

Jacob stared at them, his eyes burning with hatred. It had been half a year ago his house had been burned to cinders and when Bella and Craig had found him on the corner of a street he had thought they'd been kind people but now he knew they were the exact opposite.

They were grovelling low lives who got others to do their jobs and even if they were forced to do it themselves the effort would be half assed and rubbish. That's why they'd been so chuffed to have found a strong young man who could do some work for them.

Their day had really come when a homunculus called Envy appeared on their dirty doorstep, a huge mischievous grin on his face. The explanation had been brief and simple as Envy probably guessed these were the only two things the two adults could have dealt with without their heads exploding from over use.

He hated them. When Envy left the task had, of course, been put in his hands and ever since he had been following the two victims from the shadows. He'd even disguised himself as a waiter at a restaurant to try and get information.

Craig and Bella had even tried themselves for once, dressing up as a couple and heading off to a pub where they knew the group of people would be attending that evening. Craig, disguising himself as a man called Nick, had even tried to start a fight with the man but a blonde woman had stopped him. Bella, panicked, had pulled Craig away too.

He could hear the two adults whispering in hushed tones not far away, their voices for plotting and malicious.

One thing was for certain that woman was a problem and he knew for sure that they had to do anything to get rid of her.

* * *

**Thought I'd leave it on a cliffy just so you're having to think :D See ya in two weeks!**

**If you have a moment drop a review :D**

**-Amie**


	35. Carnivals and 'I love yous'

**I'm finally back from my holiday :) Anyway on with the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA**

* * *

"How are things on your end Roy?" Riza asked, pressing the phone closer to her ear.

"They're fine, he's a nice kid," Roy's voice was, as usual, carefree and Riza couldn't help but smile at how layed back he was.

"Why are we talking anyway? We saw each other at the end of walk half an hour ago," Riza laughed. She could hear Roy chuckling on the other end of the line. It was almost like he was right there beside her.

"Because you were so eager to talk to me," There was the noise of furniture shifting on the other end of the line followed by Roy's laughter.

"I seem to recall you ringing me," Riza teased, unsure as to what his reaction may be to her surprise he let out a sheepish cough. "You alright Roy?" She asked, looking out of the window  
at the evening sun.

"Do you want to go somewhere with me?"

"Sorry?" Riza blinked, then again.

"Would you like to go for a drive?" He asked, his voice now restored to its usual smug level.

"I see no harm in that," She shrugged.

"Great see you soon," Riza placed the phone back in the holder and sighed. _Everything's moving so fast. _She thought, turning at the sound of gentle footsteps, almost silent, coming  
towards her down the corridor.

"Miss Riza are you okay?" Ran Fan asked, taking in the older woman's flushed cheeks and massive smile.

"Everything's perfect," She grinned and stood up. "You'll be alright here by yourself won't you for a few hours?" She paused and smiled widely. "You ever been to a carnival Ran Fan?"

"I haven't no," The black haired girl smiled sheepishly, although the answer didn't strike Riza at all.

"There's one in town why don't you and Ling go have a look around?" Riza reached for her purse and took out some money, setting it in the girl's hand. "Take this and have a good time,"

"I can't accept this," Ran Fan muttered, her hands not closing around the currency.

"Of course you can now go have fun, you deserve it," Riza watched as the girl's hands slowly closed around the money she had been given.

"Thank you," The teenager smiled softly.

"No problem, you go have fun," There was the sound of a car horn flaring from outside and Riza turned to leave. "Lock the door when you decide to go,"

"Alright Miss Hawkeye," The girl's lips cracked into an even wider smile as she watched the blonde woman skip out of the door like a love drunk fifteen year old.

* * *

"Riza," Roy's voice was barely audible over the gentle hum of the car engine and had it not been for Riza's over sensitive ears his voice would have passed unnoticed. His eyes remained forward, watching the white lines of the road disappear beneath the vehicle.

"Yes Roy?" Riza too did not avert her eyes from the front window but instead took in the almost picture perfect sunset on the horizon, sending streams dancing upon the ocean before them. They'd been driving for some time now but the view was certainly worth it.

"Have you ever had that thing where you want to tell someone something but can't?" It was then he turned, his black hair falling messily over his forehead, his dark eyes roaming her face to check she was listening.

"All the time," Riza whispered, resting her elbow on the wound down window, turning her face away so the raven haired man could not hear.

"Sorry Riza, the engines really loud. Did you speak?"

"I said I have Roy,"

"Oh okay," Roy muttered before falling silent once again. For once the silence was awkward and Riza would be damned if she would be the first to break it. It wasn't something the pair  
experienced a lot, or for that matter rarely. Riza couldn't explain but her heart seemed to have sped up.

It reminded her of when Roy had been working with her father on his research. She had often wondered what it would be like to be alone with the handsome mystery man. In these brief moments of madness and immaturity her head had played tricks on her. Sure, the back of her hand also becoming quickly acquainted with her lips but that's all it had ever been a childish wish.

The car stopped suddenly and in her dream like state Riza had to physically stop herself from hitting her head on the dashboard.

"Come on," Roy said quickly before opening his door and stepping out. Riza sighed and did the safe and was happily taken aback when Roy's fingers laced with hers.

His footsteps were in unison with hers as they made their way down onto the sand. For as far as they looked it was only them and the waves lolling against the shore. The last glimmer of daylight was winking at her from the horizon. They walked in silence for a while, each taking in the beauty of the coast line, from the cliff tops towering above them all the way around until they stopped far out in the sea to the small but cosy looking shacks on the road.

They both had to admit it was as far from Amestris as possible.

"Riza," A voice spoke softly. Said woman turned to look at the man who had spoken. He was chewing his lip and the blonde couldn't help but smirk.

"What is it?" She asked softly. He laughed and sat down, facing the ocean.

"Sit," He instructed. Out of pure habit she did as he said, letting the sand engulf her hands. "Here," He corrected, separating his knees. She nodded and scooted across the sand to sit between his legs. Roy smiled and drew idle lines on her back. "Riza, I…."

"Sorry?" She asked, turning her head to look back at him.

"I think I…."

"You what Roy?"

"I think I..." His voice trailed off, his speech unfathomable.

"Roy please," She smiled widely. "If there's something you want to talk about you know your can talk to me,"

"Fine," He grinned and puffed out his chest. "I love you,"

"Sorry?" She spluttered, her eyes widening.

"I love you," He said slowly, making sure she caught every word. Riza just gawped. She turned slowly and knelt before him. He fidgeted, rubbing the back of his neck. "If there ever was a  
good time to speak it would be now,"

"I heard you the first time, I just-" She turned her head away to look at the ocean.

"I'm not lying," He said forcefully.

"I know you aren't,"

"So do you….you know?" He ran a hand through his hair nervously.

"Love you too?"

"Maybe," He coughed. "I mean yes," The answer came when she kissed him, the sun disappearing behind the horizon.

* * *

**There ya go :D Another chapter up today or tomorrow depends :)**

**It's crazy chapter 60 (the final chapter) Is all typed up and done haha...now I just have to fill the 25 chapter in between**

**Please R&R**

**-Amie**


	36. No food and more 'I love yous'

**Short and sweet people...sorry its been a while...or longer than usual, holidays are busy :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA**

* * *

Riza smiled as she felt the warmth emanating from her superiors body as she rested against his chest as they walked.

She could feel her much smaller hand in his and couldn't help but force herself to suppress a grin. Roy too, was smiling happily as he felt her hair tickle his neck as he led her up the slope and back to the car.

He halted and opened the passenger side, waiting for her to climb in. She smiled politely at him before leaning up to kiss his cheek as she sank down in the car seat.

He chuckled and shut her door quietly before walking round to his own side and getting in. She watched him as he put the car into reverse and backed out of the parking lot, turning off onto the road that led back to Amestris.

With a quiet sigh she leant her elbow on the door and placed her chin atop her hand, looking out at the road whizzing by like a blur. Roy cleared his throat loudly making the blonde woman turn.

"Did you-" She began.

"No I didn't say anything," He smiled at her and brought a hand up to run through his messy hair.

"Okay," She muttered before returning to her head in hand position by the window. Roy let out a frustrated  
sigh and began to drum his fingers on the steering wheel.

It had become quite dark by now and Riza could only make out shapes of the trees and hedges flashing by. Not much speech passed between the two as they drove home and Roy suddenly became to fidget in his seat.

"I sent Ran Fan and Ling to the carnival," Riza said idly, turning her head slowly to look at the black haired man.

"Good thinking," Roy kept his eyes on the road as they drove back through the roads of Amestris. "We could go back to mine if ya like?" He asked, adjusting his grip on the steering wheel.

"Yeah, that sounds nice," She nodded slowly and rested her hands on the dashboard. He looked at her and reached out, softly taking her hand in his.

He turned his head and flashed her a grin before turning back to the road. They finally pulled up outside Roy's house and with a small smile in his direction Riza climbed out of the car, Roy quickly doing the same.

* * *

"Riza, I just realised I haven't been shopping," Roy groaned from the kitchen. Riza chuckled from her place on the sofa, turning her head in the direction of the kitchen with an amused smile_. Typical_.

"It's fine Roy, I'm not that hungry," Riza assured him. She gave a small smile as he walked back into the room and took a seat on the couch beside her, sitting about an arm's length away.

He saw her smile and grinned, leaning in closer and pressing his lips to hers before pulling away, smiling. She chuckled and stroked his cheek gently. "What was that for?"

"Well ya know, I've known you a long time and recently I've really come to realise how important you are to me," He rubbed his neck sheepishly and Riza could help but smile as she saw how out of the usual he was being.

"Where are you going with this Roy?" She asked playfully, leaning back against the sofa back, watching him out of the corner of her eyes.

"I think Riza that me and you should be more that superior and subordinate,"

"You mean like..."

"Yes Riza," He took a deep breath in and smiled. "A couple,"

"Well I..." She smiled and stroked his cheek with her thumb. "Of course," He laughed softly and leant in closer, capturing her lips in a soft kiss. She grinned slightly as she felt his strong hands on her waist, pulling her closer.

She happily gave into his touch and scooted closer, enjoying the warmth he was giving her. He broke away slowly, letting his lips hover over hers, his breathing hot and soothing against her lips and cheeks.

"I love you," He grinned and pulled her onto his lap, looking up at her with dark eyes. She smiled and ran a small hand through his hair.

"I love you too," She smiled and pressed her lips to his forehead. He chuckled and kissed her neck, instantly causing heat to rise to the blonde woman's cheeks under his ministrations.

He chuckled and moved his lips to her jaw and nuzzled his nose against her skin, breathing in the beautiful scent that was hers. "Maybe we should move this somewhere else," She whispered, biting her lip softly.

"Why Miss Hawkeye, I do believe that is rather forward," Roy teased, pulling back to look in her eyes.

"Mr Mustang I beg to object," She laughed softly. Roy grinned and picked her up, kissing her gently before padding happily towards the bedroom.

* * *

**Short but sweet :D**

**Please spare a moment and tell me your thoughts**

**-Amie :)**


	37. love you more' and a watching hawk

****

Hey another chapter :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA**

* * *

"Riza?" Roy whispered as he felt the woman's head move upon his bare chest. "Are you awake?"

"I am now," She yawned, turning her head upwards to look at him, blinking her bright eyes. She laughed gently and brushed her fingertips along the scars of his stomach. He sighed and kissed the top of her head.

"You alright?" He asked as he traced the marks on her back with the palm of his hand.

"Achy," She mumbled. She chuckled and adjusted her body position so she was lying on her back, the covers pulled up to her chin.

"I'm not surprised," He whispered as he leant up on one elbow and looked down at her.

"Oi!" She giggled, closing her eyes lazily.

"And when you did that thing with your tongue I thought I was going to…" He was cut off as she pulled his face down and kissed him. He smiled against her lips widely as he felt her own  
curl into a grin. "I love you," He whispered, letting his forehead rest against hers, his breathing steady, and his voice low.

"I love you more," She said. He kissed her palm as she cupped his face and began stroking his cheek bone lightly with her thumb. Before she could protest he had her pinned beneath him, his lips working at her neck.

"Hey!" She laughed. "Seriously? Again?"

"Yes," He chuckled, turning his face to hers. His expression suddenly changed to a much for serious one. He shifted so he was leant over her, his lips hovering inches above hers. She  
shivered as she felt his warm breath grace her lips. She leant up to try and kiss him but he pulled back. "Hughes said, Damn that man meant a lot to me," He muttered, closing his eyes briefly in thought.

"Roy this isn't the best way to seduce me,"

"No Riza listen," He sighed and opened his eyes. "He said, Roy you've slept with loads of women,"

"Still not helping," She muttered, looking up into his face.

"But, that Riza is something else, he said, you make sure when you say I love you and mean it, make sure you say it to her because Roy, that girl is way too good for you and that is why  
she is perfect," He smiled softly down at her, opening his eyes once he was finished. He pressed his lips gently against her. She kissed him back gladly, completely stuck for words. She sighed and looked into his dark eyes, her own soft and welcoming.

"Roy," She breathed. "Hello," She grinned and stroked his face again before letting him take her again with a passionate kiss.

* * *

"Do you really have to go?" Roy whined as he spread his arms out in front of her, blocking her way to the door. This had been going on for at least half an hour and Riza was frankly growing rather tired of dodging his grip.

"Roy put pants on," She sighed, heat rising to her cheeks as she looked at him.

"You didn't say that last night," He smirked. She rolled her eyes and kissed him quickly. "I have to go and run some errand and feed Hayate," She frowned then touched his chest lightly.

"Fine! If I must!" he relented. "Oh, meet me by the fountain at three," Roy said watching as she smiled. She nodded then quickly ducked under his arm and out of the door. He merely laughed and shut the door behind her, his smile wider than it had been in a long time.

* * *

The young blonde woman ran a hand through her short, dirty hair. Ishbal, she had to admit, was the worst time of her life. The fact she had taken a gun in her hand and used it for wrong was neither glamorous nor anything to be proud of and as she watched the ground far below her she saw alchemists and soldiers moving swiftly, silent as smoke through the dust and dirt of the desert.

It could no longer be called such a thing. Now, it was hell.

There was a large bang followed by a cloud of smoke disappearing into the ash filled sky, the air filled with screams. She wanted to cry, she wanted to run. Her body would do neither. Roy Mustang, the man she had trusted the secret of her father's research to was within that group of killers. _Was he using it for wrong?_ She shook her head to rid herself of the thought. Now was not the time to place the blame. She felt the cold edge of the gun in her hand and was tempted to throw it off the building. She couldn't. Her voice strayed back to the flame Alchemist.

_No it wasn't true! _They were being forced to do it, neither of them had a choice in the matter. She frowned and pulled up the hood of her dirty jacket and lifted the rifle onto her shoulder. She was no longer a victim of war, she was a murderer. From where she sat on the building roof she felt like a bird of prey, a hawk searching for a defenceless mouse below.

She was a killer, they all were. She pulled the trigger and fired.

* * *

Riza frowned as she opened the door to her apartment, only to be met with the happy barking of Hayate. Why was she thinking about Ishval again? Roy and herself were no longer the people they had been all those years ago. She sighed and crouched down, stroking the dog's ear gently as he rested his paws on her thigh and nuzzled her neck. He whimpered quietly, sensing his master's pain. She smiled softly and ran a hand through her messy hair.

She shook her head and thought of the night before, smiling widely as she walked off into her living room.

* * *

**Chapter again :DD**

**Please drop a review :) **

**-Amie**


	38. October air and raven hair

**Hey, sorry it has been ages! But school and other things have been demanding. This is another filler because of another of my...muck ups :/ **

**Anyway, a few more chapters will be up this weekend.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA**

* * *

The graveyard was quiet after he had gone but still she remained frozen to her spot like a statue. Her auburn eyes were fixed upon the gravestone before her, the letters upon the surface of the granite before her nothing more than a memory now. Her head hurt and she wanted to go home but her feet didn't want to budge and this was becoming a nuisance.

The piece of paper in her hand crunched slightly as she made a tight fist around it. She was Riza Hawkeye, she didn't want to cry, she didn't want to remember, but she could not forget. It had long since passed the middle of the night and any other woman would have turned on their high heels and stormed away from such a gloomy place. She hadn't.

Roy Mustang had left soon after the blonde woman had given him her father's secret. Then, with the promise he would only use it for good, he had disappeared into the night. She felt befouled, almost dirty that such a thing had been placed on her back but now it felt different, almost as if some of the sinful markings had been lifted, although she knew they hadn't physically gone.

The sketch he had made of the tattoo had been detailed and precise and out of respect for her, he had done it as fast as he could, guessing she was uncomfortable being bare topped around a stranger. Although to her, he wasn't a stranger, he was the man she had grown up with for a small part of her teenage hood.

Although their speech had been brief and their glances fleeting there was something there, something that ran deeper than respect for a stranger but didn't break the boundary of friendship. That had changed that night, when he had stood beside her in the deserted graveyard, telling her his dreams and hopes. He was now something she could hold onto, something that broke the lines of woman and man and ran deeper.

She didn't know why she felt that way; he was Mr Mustang, the raven haired man that had appeared on her doorstep all those years ago, gifted and with determination in his eyes. He was now a twenty year old man, happy and successful in his job. She became lost in her thoughts and when she was roused from them she found herself cold. Without another glance back at the gravestone she turned and left, making the slow walk back to the mansion she knew would be empty.

Not the empty in which she would of rejoiced in as a child. Not the loneliness she had loved when her father would leave the house for a few hours and she would proceed to steal a biscuit then sit in the chair of his study, hoping one day she could become as great as him. Then there would be the mad rush at the sound of an oak door opening.

With lightning speed she would vacate the messy, paper filled room and occupy herself with something in her bedroom, acting innocent despite the fact she hadn't done anything wrong in reality. To her father, it was as if she was never there. No, the emptiness she would feel when she crossed the threshold of the mansion tonight would be a cold one, one that had been there for over a decade but had not yet had the chance to fully envelop her.

* * *

The blonde, short haired woman stood at the open door, taking one last look around the house. After she left, taking all of its secrets with her, it would become overgrown and eventually taken over. A bit like her father.

She had spent many a sleepless night staring at the piece of paper Roy Mustang had given her and had finally managed to reach a conclusion. Maybe a life with discipline and rules wouldn't be too bad.

She sighed and stepped out into the early morning sun, it was October now and the air was fresh and crisp, causing her breath to rise in small clouds of white. She liked this kind of weather. It was the kind that wasn't so cold it froze you to your core but was enough to give you a good wake up call. Hauling, her bag up onto her shoulder she set off down the driveway.

Every last bit of her father's research had been burned at her hands, she had watched the flames curl and flicker as they hungrily demolished years of work and tears. That was what she had had to do. A ray of sun caught her earlobe, the shiny round metal there casting a small ray of light onto her shoulder.

Maybe she had done it because she thought they'd look nice. No that wasn't the reason. It had been an act of freedom, a milestone to keep reminding herself she was now her own person despite the marking on her back. A small smile flitted across her features as she made her way to the train station, listening to the announcer calling the arrival times from his box.

She took in a deep breath and watched as the steam of a large train swirled and made patterns in the air. This wasn't just a train, this was the vehicle that would keep her on the tracks to a new era of her life.

* * *

**Yes it's a bit deep but I really love delving into Riza's character as it is so interesting.**

**Please review, maybe a bit of motivation would be needed right now. **

**Thanks again :)**

**-Amie**


	39. Into the flame and not the same

****

This is the last of the filler chapters for now. As said before they'll be 60 chapters to my story :D Not much was said about Riza's time in the academy but she did go there with Rebecca. So I just made up a reason why Rebecca didn't go to the Ishval conflict.

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.**

* * *

The blonde woman stood in a line with the rest of them. Her posture was tall and strong, despite her obvious lack of height against the other members of the military academy.

It had been only a few months since she had left the mansion behind for good and now the Military Academy seemed more like a home than living with her father had for over a decade.

She sighed as they were finally allowed to relax, another day over and done with. Her muscles ached from the continuous training but the changes she had seen in herself both physically and mentally had definitely been worth it for the most part.

She filed back to the barracks, traipsing after the rest of the women to the uncomfortable boarding facilities. She stopped as someone said her name, slightly confused that anyone would even know her as she usually kept herself to herself.

A black haired woman was striding towards her, her hair in a high ponytail.

"Yo Riza," The woman smiled and raised her hand. Riza blinked and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, I don't...I don't know your name," The younger woman stuttered.

"Rebecca Catalina, we've done night training together for the past nine months," Rebecca smiled widely at her. If anything, Riza  
was finding the woman quite intimidating, although she seemed nice enough. Riza nodded.

"Riza Hawkeye. But you seem to know that already," She gave a weak smile and began to walk again. Much to her annoyance, the black woman jogged to catch up.

"You're in R-2 dorm right?" Rebecca asked, looking at Riza slowly.

"Yes,"

"Me too,"

"I see,"

"You don't talk much do you?" The black haired woman sighed.

"Not really," Riza looked at her, slightly bored. Rebecca laughed softly as they both turned out into the courtyard and headed  
towards the shelter where they could finally sleep. Another black haired woman walked towards them. Riza noted her from previous experiences, instantly noticing her by the mole under her left eye. Rebecca smiled slightly as the woman passed her.

"That's Maria Ross," Rebecca said idly. Riza sighed, resisting the urge to tell her to be quiet. It wasn't that she didn't like the woman it was just to her she was a stranger and Riza Hawkeye wasn't the sort of woman to engage in idle conversations with people she didn't know all that well.

The two women parted as they reached the canvas opening to the barracks, Riza going to the left side of the accommodations and Rebecca to the right.

* * *

Rebecca sighed as Riza entered the room, closing the door behind her. "How you doing?" The blonde asked as she took a seat at her friend's bedside.

It had been over a year since the pair had met and it had been five hours ago the fateful news had arrived that many of the recruits would be sent off to fight in the conflict to the East. It had been five days ago Rebecca and a few other of the recruits, including the one the two knew as Maria Ross, had been injured in an accident involving a stray grenade.

At the time Riza had been teaching a few of the newer recruits about guns. Her talent had been recognised within a few months by one of the superiors, after that she had spent most of her time at the range with Rebecca and a man by the name of Jean Havoc, who had both been recognised for their gun skills too.

Riza couldn't help but laugh every time she had seen the two together, for some odd reason they couldn't stand each other. Unfortunately a few weeks ago a problem has arisen for Jean's family and he had been discharged to deal with it.

Riza was drawn from her thoughts as Rebecca leant out and grabbed her wrist.

"Oi Hawkeye, stop daydreaming and give me some sympathy," Rebecca laughed softly, earning a soft glare from her best friend.

"If anyone should be getting sympathy it's me," Riza said playfully, although in all truth Riza Hawkeye would never accept sympathy from anyone.

"Oh I forgot you're being shipped off to Ishval," The younger woman sighed and ran a hand through her short hair.

"Should be quite the experience," Riza said, although she didn't mean a word of it. Rebecca didn't seem to notice.

"I hear that by the time you guys get there they'll be bringing in the state alchemists," Rebecca said idly as she played with the covers of her hospital bed.

"Oh is that right?"

"Yeah apparently, when I was talking to one of the higher ups,"

"You were talking to a higher up?"

"Okay more listening in on them," Rebecca sighed.

"Thought as much. Now go on,"

"Anyway they were saying about this one man called the Flame Alchemist, they say that with a single click of his fingers he can  
create fire,"

"That's quite something," her voice was slow and Rebecca got the instant impression she was thinking.

"Something wrong Hawkeye?"

"What's his name Rebecca?" Riza asked, her voice suddenly serious.

"Well it's..." She was cut off as the door opened.

"Riza Hawkeye it's time to go," A man stood at the door, a gun slung across his shoulder.

"Of course sir, take care Rebecca," The blonde woman stood up and saluted. She gave her friend a fleeting look then followed the man out. Walking behind him along that corridor was like walking through a tunnel.

Going in one side was the young, innocent Riza Hawkeye and little did she know when she next saw Rebecca next, things would be very different.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I owe everyone a few chapters this weekend so here is the second.**

**Please drop a review, short or long :)**

**Thanks again**

**-Amie**


	40. Carnival things and last night flings

**3rd chapter of the weekend :O WHOA! :D**

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

* * *

"Miss Hawkeye is that you?" A very tired looking Ran Fan stood up at the sound of someone entering the apartment. She set down the glass of water on the table and padded off to look. Sure enough, Riza was knelt down on the floor petting her beloved dog. The blonde woman looked up at the sound of footsteps and smiled.

"Good morning Ran Fan, how was the carnival? Did you two have a good time?" The older woman asked as she made her way through to the small kitchen and began to make a cup of tea.

"Yes it was really good. Master Ling ate a little too much cotton candy though," She laughed as she spoke and Riza turned to see her smiling broadly at the memory.

"So you had a good time then?" The blonde asked as she poured the steaming water into a mug.

"Yes, although we only got home not long ago, Master Ling said that Roy had something to do planned," The black haired girl shrugged and took a seat at the small table.

"Yeah he did something alright," Riza chuckled, a light blush spreading over her cheeks.

"Is something wrong?" The bodyguard leant down to scratch the black dog that had just wondered in, behind his ears.

"No, not at all. So you and Ling stayed at the Carnival all night?"

"Well not all night," She sighed. "We decided to have a scope around the town,"

"Seems a good idea," The sharpshooter smiled and gripped the mug of tea in her hands as she made her way to the table.

"And what about you and Mr Mustang?" Ran Fan smirked.

"Oh ya know...we didn't stay up all night,"

"Only most of it, I get it," She said playfully before sighing.

"Still no luck with Ling," Riza asked softly. Although she did not know the girl all that well there was definitely a connection of  
similarity between them. Their stories seemed to match in places and Riza found herself being able to associate. The story of keeping the feelings nothing but professional was far too familiar to not have it spring to mind.

The term 'bodyguard' was something that both the women could be associated with and both of them were helping the men they loved towards their goals. Ran Fan coughed quietly and traced idle patterns upon the table surface.

"No and I can't even tell him," She said quietly, her eyes following the blonde woman as she wound around the table and took a seat at the opposite end.

"Things work out you know. I bet you he feels exactly the same way but is having the same problem with the whole master,  
bodyguard relationship," Riza pointed out, trying to sound as helpful as she could.

"Is that how you and the Flame Alchemist are? Subordinate and commanding officer?" Ran Fan looked at her with dark eyes.

"You could say that. But it runs deeper, there's something there. It's like no matter how many times we put our lives on the line for each other or do something stupid to save the other, the feeling that the person you love may die will never set in. In a profession like ours you never know when you might be torn apart,"

"That's understandable,"

"Without him in my life I feel as if there would be nothing left to live for," She said quietly, swirling the brown liquid around her mug.

"Does he know how you feel?" Ran Fan looked very interested, hanging onto the blonde's every word.

"I hope so. Although our relationship has to be kept a secret to most people," She smiled and took a long drink from the mug.

"Just so you know, we plan to leave today and head West. Master Ling feels we've spent enough time here," Ran Fan said quietly as she turned her gaze to the single window behind Riza's head.

"Oh I see," Riza smiled and drained the last drops of her tea and let out a happy sigh. "I hope it works out for you Ran Fan...I really do,"

* * *

Roy leant against the fountain, the spray splashing his back, sending shivers down his spine. He tilted his head back, watching Ling out of the corner of his eyes who was talking to a woman at a flower stand.

"Seems familiar," He chuckled and returned his gaze straight ahead again. His smile broadened as he caught sight of a blonde woman walking towards him, Ran Fan laughing at her side. Ling seemed to recognise the noise of his bodyguard instantly and made his way back towards Roy.

"So you two are heading off somewhere?" Roy asked the young man beside him, whose eyes were as usual closed.

"Yes, we prefer not to stay in one place for too long, it's uncomfortable when we're not residents of this country, everything is very different to us,"

"Well the best of luck to you both," Roy leant back against the circular rim of the water feature. Riza smiled at him as they got closer and stood in front of him, watching as Ran Fan offered Ling a shy smile.

For once she was not wearing her mask. She had had her doubts that her Master would be angry with her but he looked fine as he returned a wide smile to her shy one. Riza smirked at Roy then set her hand on the side of his face and chuckled.

* * *

A few hours had passed by the time the four arrived at the edge of the city, exchanging farewells and smiles; firm handshakes in the cases of the men and in Ran Fan's case, words of wisdom from the blonde. The two travellers pulled their packs higher on their backs and with a final wave set off down the road, hoping to climb on a shipping lorry a few miles away.

Riza smiled and waved one last time before turning to Roy. "Seems you made a friend,"

"What did you say to Ran Fan?" Roy laughed and wrapped an arm around the blonde's shoulders.

"You know, important things,"

"Important things?"

"Roy just drop it,"

"I don't want to, I want to know what you said,"

"Roy, it wasn't about you and last night,"

"Damn!"

* * *

**Woo :D There shall be another chapter up today so look out for that :) I can't believe I am 2/3 of a way there to finishing it. :D**

**Anyway hope you like it, if you can spare a moment, drop a review**

**-Amie**


	41. Down on the range and 'That's strange'

**Four chapters in a weekend :O Impressive :) Hopefully the time elapse between this chapter and the next won't be more than a couple of days but beware things are about to get actiony...is that a word? Who cares!**

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

* * *

Riza sighed as she placed the stack of paperwork on her superior's desk. It felt out of place, almost odd to do such a routine action. She shook her head as she forced herself to concentrate.

"Sir, have you nearly finished this morning's stack?" She asked formally. To Roy the voice sounded almost alien. It was a very weird occasion to come back to work after the weekend due to certain events and word exchanges over the two day break. Riza smiled softly as he looked up.

"Yes LieutenantI have. Oh I nearly forget, weren't you requested down at the range?"

"First I've heard of it Colonel," She raised an eyebrow.

"Well somebody wished to see you down there Hawkeye," He shrugged and turned his gaze back to his work.

"Yes sir," She saluted before turning on the spot and making her way towards the door. She sighed as she turned out into the vacant hallway and made her way down to the range.

It was nearly empty. Not that that was unusual for a Monday afternoon but still. She looked around, checking every booth in turn before frowning and placing her hands on her hips. "Hello, anyone here?"

"Yo Riza!"

"Rebecca!" Riza sighed, her shoulders slumping at the voice. The black haired woman walked out of the office and grinned at her, her hand raised in greeting.

"You can never have a normal hello can you?" Riza rolled her eyes, folding her arms across her chest. A blonde man stepped out of the office and smiled at the female blonde.

"Hey Havoc!" Riza said enthusiastically.

"Oh so he gets a hello but I don't?" The black haired woman pouted and stuck her nose into the air.

"Oh get off your high horse Catalina," Riza said playfully as she took in the pair. "I swear you were both stationed at East now?"

"They're building so we have the week off. We just thought we'd come and see my bestest friend in the entire world!" Rebecca said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Havoc chuckled and shook his head.

"It's good to see you're looking well Riza,"

"Don't sympathise with her!" Rebecca gaped at him.

"Better do what she says Havoc," Riza said playfully as she watched Rebecca turn red.

"Shut your mouth Hawkeye," The black haired woman frowned. Havoc chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"How are you anyway Riza?" Havoc asked, feeling he should break the tension between the two.

"I'm well thank you Jean, and yourself? Apart from being abused by Miss Catalina here," Riza smirked and watched Rebecca struggle against her boyfriend's grip to no avail. He had an iron grip.

"Yeah. I'm coping. East isn't too bad. Same as I remember when we were stationed there a few years back," He smirked evilly and let go of the Rebecca before quickly covering her ears. "The Central women are still better," He laughed.  
Rebecca growled and pulled out of his grip.

"What did you say to her?"

"Nothing," Jean said innocently. Riza was pleasantly surprised. Any other man her best friend raised her voice to usually screamed like a girl and ran away with his tail between his legs.

"Fine, if that's the way you're both gonna be," Rebecca pouted and looked at Riza. "How's Roy boy?"

"Roy boy...I mean the Colonel, is fine,"

"You know that wasn't what I meant Hawkeye," Rebecca sighed, rolling her eyes. "Have you...you know...yet?"

"Rebecca, this really isn't the time to be talking about such things," Riza chuckled sheepishly, her cheeks tingeing themselves a light shade of pink at the question.

"She has," Rebecca whispered as she turned towards her boyfriend.

* * *

Riza stood at the gates waving goodbye to her two friends, a wide smile on her lips. The pair planned to stay in Amestris but Havoc wanted to show Rebecca more of the sights. They'd be staying with Jean's family and Riza had spent her time convincing Rebecca that Havoc's parents wouldn't like her.

After a few hours of bickering between the two women Havoc had come to the conclusion his father would probably like Rebecca but wasn't so sure his mother would. This had earned him a hard slap around the face from the black haired Lieutenant.

Riza sighed as the two disappeared around the corner and hastily made her way back to the office.

Only Falman and Fuery were left and as she asked where the Colonel was they told her he had left a little while back.

"I didn't see him leave. That's strange," She frowned and raised an eyebrow. They merely shrugged.

"Maybe he left the other way or maybe it was before you were at the gates," Kain pointed out before returning to the pile of work before him. Riza sighed and shrugged.

"Maybe he did," She took her seat at her own desk and began to fill out the last of the forms. Being her, most of them had already been done and were folded neatly on the corner of her workplace. "Right I'm done. Take care boys," She  
smiled at them both in turn then stood up and made her way out of the building.

The walk home didn't take that long but she was slightly worried about the threateningly dark looking sky overhead. "It hasn't rained in a while," She said idly as she turned towards her apartment and made her way up to the one in which she accommodated. The black Shiba Inu bounded towards her happily the moment the door was swung open and sat at her feet, barking loudly.

"Shhh Hayate," She chuckled and gently scratched his head before walking further inside, the dog at her heels. Within the space of half an hour she had showered, dressed into more casual clothes and was now curled up on the sofa,  
reading a book.

She saw Hayate's ears prick and his muzzle move in the direction of the window, she sighed and followed his gaze, watching as several drips of rain streaked the pane.

* * *

**Hey thanks for reading. I have a little proposition.**

**I'm really wanting to get the reviews for this story over a hundred. So for the 100th person that reviews I shall write a Royai story for them :D [Crappy I know] No, they can choose the time era e.g. post/ pre/ during the manga. Anything! And the rating and whatever. Hope this helps ^^**

**So please drop a review and thanks for reading**

**-Amie**


	42. Danger's door and 'what for'

**So chapter 42, thank you for so many lovely, lovely reviews :D :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.**

* * *

"Hayate, please be quiet. It's only thunder," Riza sighed, turning her head to the whimpering dog on the floor at her feet. He growled and pulled on her trouser leg frantically. "Hayate," She scowled and watched as he sank down on his front paws. His dark eyes moved to the side table bearing her gun.

"What is it boy?" She set down the book she had been reading and turned towards him. Her eyebrows furrowed as the small dog tilted his head back and howled. "For god's sake, boy! You've been bad with thunder before but never this bad,"

His eyes were darting about and he seemed rather out of place. The door bell rang.

Sighing, Riza stood up, flattening down her shirt. She began to make her way towards the door. With a snarl Hayate snatched her gun off the table and dropped it before her. "Hayate please," She sighed and picked it up, holding it loosely in her hand as she walked forward.

Hayate padded along beside her feet, his hackles raised. She shot him one last look before opening the door. "Sorry about that Roy," She muttered as she looked at him for a moment before crouching and turning to the growling Hayate.

"Smart dog...can't believe you thought it was thunder though," A high voice spoke. Riza rose slowly to see the body of Roy Mustang changing. A young man was standing in its place, smirking viciously.

"Who the fuck are you?" Riza snarled, tightening the grip on her gun. The man blinked then with inhuman speed grabbed her wrist and twisted.

It snapped with the sound of a gunshot and with a yell Riza dropped her weapon. Hayate, frantic to protest his mistress, pounced.

The man drew back his fist and sent the black dog flying back through the air. He hit the wall with a thud and with such force a small crack appeared in the plaster.

"That's my dog you bastard," Riza yelled as she stooped for her gun quickly with her left hand. The man fidgeted and Riza noted the way his face was flicking wildly through expressions.

She took her chance and pinned him against the wall. "I believe I asked who you were!" Riza snapped, pressing her gun to his head, her right arm firmly pressed against his neck.

"Let go you bitch," The man struggled violently. "Your beloved Colonel can't save you now! Oh no, wait we've already dealt with him,"

"No chance," Riza hissed and pulled the trigger. The man sank to the ground and in a dazed state of confusion and pain Riza staggered over to her dog.

His body was crumpled limply on the carpet, his ears flat against his skull. "Hayate," Riza muttered, setting down her gun to run the fingertips of her left hand through his fur softly.

"Boy, come on," She laughed falsely, hoping the noise would reassure the animal. She waited for him to spring to his feet and lick her face.

He didn't.

She could feel her eyes growing hot. _Hayate, come on boy! Why did you put yourself in danger for me? _There was a scream outside from the corridor followed by a gunshot.

"Shit," Riza hissed and looked around frantically for her gun. She lunged but a large boot came crashing down on her broken wrist. She howled in pain.

"Nice try," A voice chuckled maliciously. Riza yelled and pulled herself free, bringing herself to her full height. Her eyes flashed and she kneed the man as hard as she could in the crotch. He fell back with a groan.

Men and women alike were already bundling into the corridor.

"Just give up," One said loudly, advancing towards her. There was a whimper and without thinking Riza turned to the animal's aid. Hayate was trembling violently as he forced himself to his feet and took a few unsteady steps forward before he dashed.

Riza turned too slowly only to see a large plank of wood swinging towards her.

She crumpled, blood pouring from her nose. She struggled as the world around her span. Her eyes became clouded with red, both with anger and the blood that was cascading around her. A sharp shooting pain rippled through her temple as the room was reduced to a single black line then nothing.

"This bloody mongrel!" The man hissed. "Take the girl, as for the dog make sure he can't run for help," A woman nodded and took Riza's gun, without a caring bone in her body she took aim at the small dog and pulled the trigger.

* * *

**Thank you for reading :) Please drop a review and tell me your thoughts :D :D :D**

**Thanks for reading**

**-Amie**


	43. Office fights and stormy nights

**It probably is a bit short but putting more into it would probably spoil it perhaps...I dunno. Anyway won't be able to upload this weekend as friends are over. So Monday update maybe :D.**

**Dislcaimer: I do not own FMA**

* * *

Roy yawned and ran a hand through his messy hair lazily. The sofa beneath him creaked as he shifted upon it.

Thunder crashed loudly outside the window but he payed it no concern. He had several times tried to ring Riza to check if she was alright but the storm must have cut off the signal...or something.

He sighed and drained the last of his coffee before deciding it was time for sleep. He rose and padded off to the bedroom.

Without bothering to throw back the covers he lay down, pulling a pillow towards him.

To have something in his arms had been necessary since two nights ago when he had felt Riza's steady heartbeat below him, looking and feeling her in a way very few people ever had.

A small satisfied smile crept onto his lips.

His room seemed bare and simple, as if he was living in the house of someone who never stayed there. As true as this was, his living room contained barely more than a sofa and radio and as Riza had learned a few night ago, even this was more than his kitchen cupboards.

He chuckled softly and turned his gaze to the window in the side of the room. Upon the window sill was a photograph that had been taken a few years ago. Himself and his subordinates, even Hayate, stood in a perfect line each passing off there own individual traits, if not a bit discreetly.

He sighed, his eyes moving over the only female in the photo.

He thought of all the times he had argued with her, past and recent, many over pathetic things that couldn't even be called problems. He recalled a rather heated argument that had taken place sometime before the laboratory 3 incident.

* * *

"You can be a real bastard you know that sir!" Riza growled as she whisked fluidly around the office.

"No more than you can be a stubborn bitch Lieutenant," The black haired man replied savagely. "You should really show your superiors more respect!"

"That's a laugh," Riza hissed maliciously through set teeth.

"Excuse me, what was that Hawkeye?" Roy asked, looking up at her.

"Nothing at all," She muttered, avoiding his eyes. She turned away and occupied herself with tidying folders. She span around suddenly. "Why would you even ring your dates during work?"

"You're not the boss of me,"

"More of a boss than you'' ever be, _Colonel_!"

"This is too much Hawkeye," He rose, slamming his fists down on the wooden worktop.

"You can say that again," She uttered, purposely loud enough for him to hear. He growled and stormed over to her, pulling her to face him. He grabbed her wrists and slammed them above her head, dislodging folders and paper alike.

"Get off me!" She growled.

"No," He retorted sourly.

"Sir, have you been drinking?"

"These late night shifts require a compromise," He muttered.

"How do you get away with all this?" She gaped, her eyes flicked over his face, slightly irritated. He pushed his lips again hers aggressively. She groaned and tried to shove him off. She swung back her knee and made to knee him in the  
crotch. Holing her wrists with one hand, he grabbed her thigh and hitched it up around his wrist.

"Sir, please..." She whimpered, finding the strength to pull one wrist free and shove him backwards. In his drunken state he fell over. She stormed over to the open door and slammed it shut behind her.

* * *

Things sure had been awkward after that. Shortly after all the problems had been forgotten when Roy decided it was time to start _fishing._

Roy winced at the thought. He treated her like shit but she still stayed with him...no matter what. _Not any more_, He sighed. Roy jumped at a frantic scratching sound.

He stood up and made his way quickly towards the noise. Something was scratching the door and without hesitation, he opened it, only to have Hayate look up at him.

Something was wrong.

The pup swayed.

Blood stained his usually immaculate coat and Roy could see he would not rest his front paw on the floor.

"Hayate. Where is Riza?" He growled, sinking to his knees. The dog swayed and collapsed.

* * *

**Another cliff hanger :D**

**Drop a review if you have time :)**

**Thanks for reading **

**-Amie**


	44. A lying rat and a blood splat

****

**Sorry for the wait, the chapters will be a lot more frequent now hopefully :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA**

**

* * *

**

The only thing that had done was damage his masculine pride.

"Please Hayate, we need to find Riza," He brushed his fingertips down the back of the mammal's head. It seemed to get a reaction. The dog's tail moved faintly on the sofa and Roy's breath caught in his throat. Slowly, the pup's eyes opened and met his. His tail began to beat faster. "Oh thank god Hayate!" Roy sighed out of relief as the pup forced himself to his feet. Roy had treated the bullet wound through his paw but the injury still looked severe and would definately need better treatment at a later stage.

The pup didn't seem to even flinch as he rose. Roy could see the small eyes glistening with determination and the animal didn't hesitate to jump off the sofa and make his way as quickly as he could towards the door.

"Hayate, go easy, go easy," Roy warned before running after him. He chased the injured but determined pet down the corridor and out through the front door of the apartment. The rain instantly drenched them. Roy wiped his face clear of the treacherous water and ran on. Hayate seemed to be a blur of black and white as he streaked under the streetlights, only one thing filling his mind, the thought of finding his Mistress.

"Come on boy!" Roy pleaded, running his fingers over the small dog's fur. He'd done everything. He'd made him as warm as he could, he'd washed the animal's body, he'd clapped several times next to the canine's ears, and he'd even tried to make his voice sound like Riza's.

Roy whistled and being the dog he was, Hayate couldn't resist the noise. He turned

, his dark eyes setting onto Roy's. A car whizzed past, stopping a few metres in front of the pair. The horn blared and Roy blinked as a man rose from the driver's seat and turned to Roy, he looked frantic.

"Colonel Mustang? Is that you?" The man took a few steps forward, his hands clasped infront of him. Hayate snarled, his black lips curling up around his teeth.

"Hayate," Roy whispered and crouched down beside the dog. It didn't help, the animal kept growling. The man came to a halt, his eyes still fixed on Roy as he ignored the dog. A smirk flitted across the newcomers lips before it faded.

"Hawkeye...she's your Lieutenant...yes?" The man panted. Roy's head shot up and he rose to his feet.

"Yes,"

"I know where she is, I live in her set of apartments, I saw it all," The man pleaded as he turned back towards the car. "I can take you there," Roy didn't think twice and ran towards the car, his foot sank into a puddle, soaking his trouser leg. He nearly stumbled as something caught the soaked material. Hayate was tugging on it with all the strength he had left.

"He knows where Riza is Hayate," Roy hissed, trying to pull his limb free. Hayate looked up at him and for a moment Roy almost thought the animal was pleading with him not to get in the car. "If you're not coming then fine," Roy growled and made the final few strides towards the vehicle and sank down into the passenger seat. The man was still standing outside of his car, his gaze seemed to be more of a glare on the black dog. Slowly, the balding man opened the back door of the car, still staring at the dog. The animal's body seemed to tense even more as he stepped across a small puddle and hopped up onto the back seat.

The door was slammed behind him, barely missing his back leg. Hayate's fur was bristling and he couldn't help but keep his dark gaze on the man as he made his way round to the driver's seat and started the ignition. Roy shot the man an odd look then quickly moved his gaze to Hayate, then back to the man.

"What's your name?" Roy asked, his tone was slightly laboured but not so much it was obvious. The man hesitated.

"Luke," He mumbled as he jabbed his keys into the ignition and started up the car again. Roy nodded and stared out of the front window. The car rumbled into life and a single wiper came up to wipe the torrential rain from the front window before it was replaced seconds later.

Hayate whimpered softly and lay down, Roy could tell he was probably in pain and more than anything exhausted. The man just drove on and Roy watched as the lights of the city, blurred by the rain, flashed by. Hayate whined again as he raised his head to look out of the rain streaked window.

"Is there no way to make him be quiet?" Luke snapped, his hands tightening somewhat on the wheel.

"Well," Roy frowned and turned to Hayate and let out a quiet shushing sound. The dog just continued to whine. "I don't think he likes cars, Hawkeye doesn't take him in them much," Roy lied. He knew very well Hayate loved going in cars, in any weather he would hang his head out of the window and let his tongue loll from his mouth. Roy looked at Hayate once more before looking out of his own window. They had left Amestris by now and were careering at a high speed down a small lane. If a car were to come the other way they were certain to be involved in a crash.

Hayate threw his head back and yowled. From there it happened so fast. Luke veered off to the right, the front of the car crashing down into a ditch. Mud splashed up around them, covering the bonnet and front window. Luke snarled and whipped a gun out from the inside of his jacket and pressed the barrel to Roy's temple. The black haired man didn't even have time to react. Hayate snarled and steadily got to his feet, his lips curling up around his teeth in a dangerous display of aggression.

"You fool," Luke laughed manically as he pressed the cold weapon harder against Roy's head.

"You don't really know where she is, do you?" Roy snapped, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Of course I do, but my job was to put you off the trail," The balding man's lips curled into a dark smile.

"And crashing into a ditch was part of the plan too?" Roy smirked. A vein pulsed in the other man's forehead.

"You bastard,"

"You know if you were going to try and steer me away from her you did a pretty shit job,"

"I will kill you!" The man suddenly looked scared, panicked at Roy's laid back attitude.

"If you manage a firearm as well as you do a car, then I have nothing to worry about," Roy taunted, he could see the man was becoming frustrated.

A shot rang out and blood splattered across the front window.

****

* * *

**:O :D **

**Thanks for reading, if you have a moment drop a review ^^**

**Thanks Again**

**-Amie**


	45. Take a hike' and the motorbike

**Another chapter :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

* * *

Roy's hand rose to grip at his shoulder where the bullet had struck, his eyes moving to Luke who was yowling with pain. Hayate was latched onto his arm and the pup's deep attack had caused blood to splatter everywhere. The balding man tried to shake the animal off but the canine's grip was so deep it proved no gain. Roy took his chance and snatched the fire arm from Luke's hand and aimed it at his head. "Get out of the car!" Roy snapped, shoving the barrel into the man's cheek.

"Tell the mongrel to let go!" The man yowled as Hayate's teeth dug deeper.

"Hayate, release," The animal slowly let go, his lips were stained with blood as well as Luke's sleeve. "Now you, out of the car!" Roy commanded. The balding man wasted no time in removing himself from his seat and stepping out into the ditch. The mud swelled up around his feet and he gave a deep groan of protest.

Roy quickly pulled himself over to the driver's side and hopped out as well. The raven haired man shot Luke a look of disgust then raised the gun once again."Tell me where she is," Roy hissed through set teeth. His shoulder hurt, his head hurt but right now that didn't matter.

"No," Luke growled as he managed to pull one foot free of the mud, only to reveal he had lost his shoe in the process.

"Don't fuck with me!" Roy snarled. Hayate scrambled up onto the passenger seat, his eyes fixed on Luke through the rain. The balding man winced visibly. Roy took his chance. Grabbing the man by the shoulder he pushed him hard backwards, causing him to stumble and fall into the mud. Roy had the gun once again trained on his body. "Tell me!"

"If you kill me you won't know!" Luke chuckled darkly.

"Oh, I have no intention of killing you," Roy grinned.

"Then..." Luke yelled out in pain as the gun was fired. Roy had fired at his bare foot. Luke's eyes were now watering as he pushed himself to sit up. Hayate sprang from the front seat, shoving the balding man back into the mud.

"Now tell me where my woman is!" Roy instructed. "Or Hayate can bite you again,"

"No, I hate dogs!" Luke pleaded. Roy's words had worked. "A warehouse, a few miles from here, if you follow this road you should pass an old Military research facility. Warehouse thirteen. "

"Thirteen, there are only twelve in that area!" Roy growled. "Don't lie to me,"

"I'm not! Please, just get the dog off me," Luke looked up at Hayate whose teeth were inches from his face.

"Hayate, down," Roy instructed and the dog gave a short yap before leaping from the man's chest. "You better not be lying," Roy warned as he aimed the gun directly at the man's forehead.

"I'm not, I swear!"

"If you're not lying help me get this car out of the ditch," Roy snapped and the man instantly did the best he could to  
raise himself to his feet, despite the wound in his left one. Both men put their shoulder to the bonnet, Roy's uninjured one in his case, and pushed.

Half an hour passed before the car was back on the road. Its front wheels were caked in mud but the rain had already begun to wash it away. Luke sank to his knees, panting from the job. Roy glared at him before clambering into the driver's seat, Hayate following close behind.

"Wait!" Luke yelled as the engine sprang into life. He hauled himself to his feet but winced as his left one brushed the floor. "You bastard,"

"Good luck finding your way back!" Roy yelled as he turned in the direction Luke had given him.

" But I gave you directions!"

"So, you got us here in the first place, thank you is enough, now take a hike!" Roy laughed and slammed his foot down on the accelerator. Luke's yells of protests were lost in the rain as the black haired man turned around the corner, out of the balding man's sight.

* * *

Hayate seemed to realise their progress and gave a quiet bark. Roy's lips quirked into a small smile as he took care to watch where they were going through the rain, Hayate hopped onto the passenger seat and fixed his eyes on the steering wheel.

They'd been driving for a few miles now and suddenly Roy recognised the area, there was a small church nearby that he knew of and from there, about a mile away, were the warehouses where the military had once stored miscellaneous weapons and often constructed research.

Roy lurched as the car stalled slightly and a frustrated groan escaped his lips as he saw where the dial was on the dashboard.

"We're out of petrol Hayate!" Roy sighed. The dog whined gently and lay his head on his paws. "We're still gonna find Riza, we've just got to walk," He looked out the window and his face fell. "Through the rain," The dog barked and nudged his cold nose against Roy's hand. "Yeah it's for Riza," Roy smiled and opened his door.

It wasn't like he wasn't soaked already, he reminded himself. The small dog hopped onto his lap then bounded out into the rain. "Hayate wait!" Roy called and jumped out of the vehicle, slamming the door shut behind himself. The dog barked again and ran back to Roy before running off in the opposite direction. "I can't run as fast as you," Roy frowned and watched as the dog padded over again.

Hayate growled and tugged his pant leg before trotting off, slower this time. Intrigued, Roy followed only to see the pup standing beside a rusty looking motorbike.

"Hayate we can't take the bike! These things have only just come out!" The dog gave a low growl and jumped up and nipped Roy's finger. Roy pulled his limb away and sighed in defeat.

"Riding a motorbike? I guess there is a first time for everything," Roy mumbled as he swung his leg over the vehicle and pulled a piece of wire out of his pocket.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, if you have time drop a review :D**

**Thanks again**

**-Amie**


	46. Don't you dare and golden hair

****

**Another Chapter :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA :D**

* * *

The burly man slammed a clenched fist down on the table beside the blonde haired women. His black eyes turned towards the sharpshooter who was staring fixatedly out in front of her.

"I won't tell you anything," The woman whispered harshly, her auburn eyes staring blankly at a dirty spot on the wall opposite. She growled as her face was grabbed roughly and yanked in the direction of the man.

He glared down at her but she merely returned the gesture and set her teeth. The man smirked devilishly and drew back a fist as his other hand released. Riza could do nothing but watch as the fist swung towards her and recoil in pain as it struck her cheek.

Her hands were tied behind the chair she was sat on and each ankle had been attached to the chair legs. For the first time in her life she could do nothing but watch. The feeling of helplessness was overpowering now and she felt like she could just curl up and be sick. Of course she would never let that show. Never.

She felt hot liquid trickle down her chin, followed by a burning, throbbing feeling in her lower lip.

"We just need to know how to infiltrate the military, missy. Tell us and no one has to get even more hurt," He said emotionlessly. Of course he didn't care if he hurt her. He couldn't care less if she ended up dead at his hands.

Only perhaps she would win if she died, he couldn't get answers then. What he was asking of her was not simple in any respect of the word and she didn't totally know herself but that didn't matter, if she could lead him on and watch him get aggravated maybe he'd slip and she could take her chance.

She wasn't sure how but she'd know when it came to it.

She gulped as the man extended an arm back towards the table where a mixture of objects lay, many coated in rust...or worse, blood.

The man's face lit up as he spotted something upon the table. He smirked at her before picking up a pair of rusted scissors. "That's quite a head of pretty hair you have there, did you grow it for someone special?" The man taunted as he ran his sausage like fingers down her cheek.

She snarled and quickly turned her head to the side, biting down hard on his flesh. A loud yell of pain struck the air and the man yanked his hand back and swung the other one around, connecting hard with Riza's jaw.

She coughed, the blood from her bleeding lip dripping down onto her shirt as her head stayed where it was, her head tilted to the right; away from the man. "You bitch!" He spat venomously.

"I didn't grow it for anyone special," Riza whispered, her eyes turning in his direction, quickly followed by her head. "But then you wouldn't know what it feels like to have anyone special would you?" Riza asked sweetly. The man's lips quirked into an animalistic snarl, showing a set of rotting yellow teeth. He leant forward quickly and out of impulse Riza pulled her head back. The man growled and Riza could smell the acrid stench of stale sweat and alcohol.

"Having someone close to you only makes you weak," He hissed, flecking her cheeks with spit. She had the instant urge to gag but swallowed hard and kept her death stare on him.

"Don't you dare! Having someone close to you makes you stronger, it makes something worth fighting for and gives you something worth going back to! No matter what, you trust that person with your life and they trust you...to guard their back!" She shouted, heat rising to her cheeks as she became riled up. She wasn't going to let a revolting man like that tell her something she believed in was wrong.

He smirked evilly and took a single step back. Riza's chest was rising and falling steadily, her auburn gaze fixed on the man. She hated him. She hated him! To her surprise, and disgust, he began to laugh, setting the scissors back down on the edge of the table.

"So there is someone special, a best friend, a family member, a lover even, perhaps?" He folded his arms and turned his body to the side. Riza stayed silent, her eyes still fixed on him. "Does he tell you that you're not much of a talker?"

Silence.

The man sighed frustratedly and reached out a long arm to take the scissors back off the table. Riza's breath caught in her chest as he smirked and walked over to stand behind her.

She flinched as she felt fingertips pass through her hair. Not tenderly or lovingly but hard yanks, ripping the knots caused by the scuffle earlier apart without even caring.

Her eyes watered as he pulled hard on some of the shorter strands at the bottom of her neck. He smirked.

"Don't cry girly," The man hissed, licking his lips.

"Cry?" Riza snapped. "I'm not crying,"

"Not yet," The man said quietly. There was the snip of scissors coming together, followed by a snort from the man. Riza growled.

She wasn't an overly feminine woman but she had grown accustomed to her long hair, it had marked a new part of her life and she wasn't going to let a single man ruin all of those years.

Roy had told her he liked her hair like that.

She snarled and bent her feet towards the floor slightly. It made the rope grind harder into her legs but she didn't care.

Her toes struck floor.

She smirked deviously then pushed back. Hard. There was a clatter as the chair fell backwards, followed by the sound of metal on floor as the scissors fell from the man's hand in shock and skidded away across the concrete.

The man, losing his balance, fell backwards with a thud.

Riza wasn't sure what happened next as her head collided with the hard floor.

All she heard was a distant buzzing before everything faded into a wall of black.

* * *

**It's going to get dark, considering pushing it up to an M, for sexual reasons, language and violence, so I might needs thoughts on that. :D**

**So Yeah anyway :)**

**Thanks for reading, please drop a review if you get a chance.**

**-Amie**


	47. Ishval sands and a broken man

**Okay so another chapter ^^ It's about how Riza and Roy have always depended on eachother and it DOES relate to the story line, not just a random favourite. **

**Disclaimer: I do not Own FMA**The wind beat down on the blonde woman's face, causing her to squint against the attack. Her head turned lazily at the sound of breathing and she was met with the body of Roy Mustang's next to hers.

* * *

Her gaze turned forward again, determined to keep her cold shield about herself. She could tell her was watching her but could not bear to meet those onyx eyes with her own.

She did not want to see the eyes of a murderer, the eyes of a murderer that she had created. She felt sick at the thought and turned her head even further away.

"It's been a while," Roy muttered, the words were broken and forced. It was the first chance the two had really had to speak alone.

"Yes," The young woman's eyes stayed ahead and she heard the man next to her sigh deeply.

"Riza..." He began but her gaze turned to him sharply.

"I'm just exhausted Mr Mustang," She whispered.

He shot her a worried look, although in his current condition, tired and dirty, he could not tell if it had come out the way he had planned. She turned her head to him and it was then he saw the black bags beneath her emotionless eyes.

It was the first time he had seen her in years and right now he felt he'd have been better off not having done so. Breath fell slowly from parted lips and for the first time auburn orbs met charcoal ones.

It was painful to say the least, the way his lips forced themselves to curve into a smile although it came out more like a grimace. She couldn't blame him...not one bit.

"How have you been Riza?" His voice cracked quietly and he looked at her through a stone gaze, not to be broken. "I mean really, how have you been?"

"The battlefield is not a place for idle words Mister Mustang," She spoke softly and Roy thought he could have fallen asleep on the spot with the tone flowing through his ears.

"Then why are you out here?" He pressured. He couldn't put his finger on it but he felt as he'd missed something, as if she'd made some obvious gesture and it had surpassed him completely.

"My reasons are my own," Her gaze turned to the horizon and Roy took in the way her short, sand ridden, hair blew softly in the rough wind. _She'd look nice with long hair,_ he thought, it was perhaps one of the few thoughts he had had since he had been in Ishval that hadn't involved death or weaponry.  
"Besides, the reason I'm here no longer has any relevance, it is perhaps how we are supposed to get home? For I fear I shall never feel home again after the burden of war has been slammed down on my back," Her words struck him like a knife, piercing his chest and twisting. Her words were true; they were no longer the guilt free souls they had been in their time back at the manor house.

Instead they had been led astray perhaps, although why would two such different souls still find comfort in a meeting? Even in hell.

"Perhaps there is a god," Roy whispered and Riza's head turned in his direction, intrigued at the out of the blue statement.

"And what would change your mind to make you think that?" She inquired. He merely shook his head and sighed, his dirty black tresses freeing themselves from his vision as the wind caught them.

"My reasons are my own," He muttered. For the first time in what seemed decades a small smile cracked her lips and Roy felt as if he'd already won the war as he saw the tiny spark of humour grace her features. Perhaps they were just two lost souls, but even a soul has to have a path to follow.

* * *

He was a man, broken and twisted beyond measure. He cowered, yelling into his knees. A nightmare was being re-lived in his mind.

A flash of fire then blood.

The smell of ash, then flesh.

Roy Mustang was snarling, Ishval flashing before his eyes, as real and vivid as it had been when he was in the thick of it. He swore he could still see the blood stained to his knees.

The smell of whisky filled the room. He had been drowning his memories for what felt like the fifth time that week.

His skin still reeked of dirt and ash was still bound to the flesh under his fingernails. It had been a month since Ishval and the nightmare may as well not have ended. He was still living it.

He felt vulnerable, trapped. What if it never ended? What if the guilt finally caught up with him? It was too much to think of.

He leant to the side and retched. He stayed in that position for a while, hunched over and panting heavily. In his still state he could hear his heart thundering.

His mind drifted to the blonde Hawkeye girl. She had looked so strong, bracing the war on her shoulders with an iron exterior. Perhaps he was the weak one.

While he wore gloves and guilt as an attire she had wore much more. The weight of a secret that only the two of them knew.

He hoped perhaps he had lifted it from her as he had listened to her whimpers but he recalled the look of pain in her eyes as she had looked over her shoulder to ask if he had finished.

No tears had fallen; Ishval had bore them away on its sandy winds.

Perhaps he was weak; perhaps he had always been weak. He had played with fire and she had ended up the one burnt.

He had to see her one more time, just so he could say...he had no idea what he would say, but he had to see her. Of that he was sure. He rose to his feet and turned his gaze to the window.

His black hair stuck to his neck with sweat. He remembered those auburn eyes as inquiring ones, happy and hopeful for the future as he had stood with her in the graveyard, holding out a note for her to look him up if need be.

_My reasons are my own. _The words sent shivers down his spine and he realised just how badly his clothes clung to his body in the night heat. He was not weak, he had a dream and for once in his life he realised that someone was extremely important to him.

Maybe she would consider coming to military and looking him up...but hopefully for just a visit this time.

Nothing more.

* * *

**Quite Angsty I know and it shall be up until about chapter 56 :D But please hang in there, the last chapter is already written and I'm quite proud of it. **

**So keep reviewing and keep reading :) Thank you all so much.**

**-Amie**


	48. A sudden appearance and by his nearness

**Second chapter tonight and now I am exhausted :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA.**

* * *

The burly man spun around as the buzzing sound grew louder, erupting into a roar. There was a deafening crash followed by the skidding off tires. As the dust cleared the man's gaze rose to see the large door had been smashed off its hinges and in the rubble a black haired man sat atop a motorbike, his black hair swept back with the force of the demolition.

"Shit!" The man hissed as he scrambled to his feet. A dart sped through the mass of dust and all the man saw before falling backwards was a set of pearly white canines, belonging to the only canine in the room. The small Shiba Inu, despite his size, kept the man on the ground, his teeth inches from the man's nose. Roy swung his leg hastily over the motorbike and charged over to Riza. There was another crash and a door on the far side of the room smashed open, sending plasterboard crumbling to the floor from the wall on impact.

"I have come too far to be stopped!" Roy yelled, picking up a rather threatening object off the table and holding it defensively infront of him. A muscular man led the group that had just entered the room and Roy watched with blank eyes as the male spurted into a run, his arm sinking into his open jacket. Before Roy could draw his weapon back to defend himself the man was upon him, sinking dirty fingers into his wind pipe. Roy struggled for breath and found stars popping before his eyes.

He watched helplessly as a woman sidled over, her clothing struggling to cove her bodacious build. He watched as she took the item off the man that he had reached into his jacket to retrieve. She rose the small can, directing the nozzle at his face then sprayed. A pain like Roy had never felt before burnt at his eyes as the liquid made contact with them, forcing him to close them.

He snarled frustratedly as he heard the whimper of a dog nearby, no doubt Hayate followed by a few thuds then nothing. He could only listen as hushed words were passed between the other occupants of the room. He tried to struggle as he felt strong arms yank his own behind his back. A stabbing pain shot down his spine and he couldn't yet open his eyes to see where he was being led and someone pushed him onwards.

He wanted to turn, open his eyes to see who it was...then rip his face off. See how he liked having mace squirted in his eyes! He snarled as he was shoved into a room, much cooler than the last had been.

He could now hear a dog growling at his side, folding by a hissing sound as Hayate latched his teeth into the woman's forearm. There was the sound of a door being shut behind him then the sound of a key turning in a door_. They had locked his way into that room. The room where she was._ He forced his eyes open but by the time he had he felt a hard foot slam into his back, knocking him to his knees. He yelped lowly as his head was yanked back by his hair, forced to stare up into the face of the muscular man.

"We'll come back to you later," He hissed. Roy nearly yelled out in disgust as the man spat in his face then laughed. The people around him erupted into a twisted laugh as well. How had he gotten himself into this? How had he gotten her into this? His head buzzed and he snarled again as he was pulled roughly to his feet and bundled down the corridor. _Why had he left his gloves behind?_ They would of been no use anyway, they would of become wet in the rain. _Great!_ He cursed his stupidity.

Before he knew it another large door was yanked open before him and he was thrown roughly inside, barely finding time to throw his arms infront of him to prevent his head from smacking against the opposite wall. There was a cackle of laughter, followed by an animalistic growling as Hayate was tossed into the room, landing on his feet next to Roy.

Quickly, the flame Alchemist rose to his feet and made a desperate dash at the closing door. No avail, it closed with a clang. He swore loudly, swinging his leg back and kicking the wall hard. Now he was no use to her, or himself. He was so useless! He slumped to the floor, burying his face into his sweat soaked hands. Hayate pushed him wet nose into the black haired man's knee. He did not move. His eyes remained closed as they began to sting again.

It hurt, but not as much as the thought of what they might be doing to her. He was weak. His thought strayed to the blonde haired woman as they had done so often lately. He swore he could see blood under his fingernails from where he had picked up the weapon back in the large room. The smell of whisky filled the room. The person in there before him may have been drowning their memories like he had tried so often to do as a younger man. His skin still reeked of dirt and oil was bound to the flesh under his fingernails from the motorbike journey. It had been hours since Hayate had appeared on his doorstep, damp, cold and covered in blood.

The nightmare may as well not have ended. He was still living it. He felt vulnerable, trapped. What if it never ended? These were the things he needed think of if he was going to get out. He leant to the side and breathed out steadily, looking down at the pup. In his still state he could hear his heart thundering. She had looked so weak, broken and bloody at his feet. Perhaps he was now the strong one.

He hoped perhaps she had heard his voice, felt his nearness, desperate to help her but as he had listened to her shallow breathing he recalled the look of pain on her face in her unconscious state. He was not weak, he had someone he must protect no matter what. He raised his eyes up to the door as he saw the bodacious woman sweep past.

He had a plan.

* * *

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes, my editing time was cut short so I apologize for that.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and please drop a review, it's easy to do :)**

**-Amie**


	49. Solaris and a place like this

**Well another chapter, hoping the story will be finished by the middle of November, chapter 60 is already written and has 20 days left. So the story shall be finished by then...I hope. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA**

* * *

Roy rose slowly to his feet, his knees burnt for some reason as well as his eyes which he knew were probably bright red. Hayate tilted his head upwards the watch the black haired man whose lips had formed into a smirk. Roy reached a large hand up and dishevelled his hair some.

He was Roy Mustang and he knew that no woman could resist his smirk. Well maybe Riza but he was only doing this for her. With confident strides he made his way over to the door and wrapped his hands around the cold bars. What was this a prison cell? He noted the blood stains at his feet. It was worse than a prison cell.

He clicked his neck and smirked._ Ladies' man_, he thought. He closed his eyes and hoped it would work. He coughed. The woman turned to him, quirking a thin eyebrow in his direction.

"Hey there," Roy muttered, fixing his dark eyes on the woman. Those dark eyes that could melt even the toughest soul. Except Riza's...sometimes. She turned her whole body in his direction, her arm folding across her ample chest. She merely stared at him, almost daring him to say something else. Being Roy he did. "What's your name Miss?" He asked politely and the woman looked almost shocked at the tone.

"Why?" She asked carefully, taking a step closer.

"Well, if I'm to be killed here, I'd at least like to know the name of the most beautiful woman I've ever seen before I die. Although they do say there are angels in heaven, they didn't mention they were on Earth as well," He shrugged and turned his back to her, leaning back against the door. "But whatever ya know,"

"Wait," She said firmly. "It's Solaris," Roy turned.

"Solaris, what a beautiful name. Although your beauty far exceeds that of the sun. I fell I could just live off your warmth being this close to you," He nearly smirked as a faint, but sure, blush rose to her cheeks. "How did such a fantastic woman as you end up in a shit hole like this?" He asked calmly. She was roped.

"I'm not really sure," She whispered, turning her gaze to the floor. He had to admit she was severely beautiful, the thin features of her pale face gave her a look of intimidation but her jade green eyes were soft. Perhaps it was true, perhaps she was only there by accident.

"A woman like you should be living in a stately home in the city, dazzling men with charming smiles," He spoke gently, his hands loosening on the bars. "Have you ever considered such a life? A life other than squirting innocent men in the face with mace, perhaps?" Her eyes widened slightly and her gaze lifted to rest on him.

"You really think so?" She asked timidly. He had been right, she was just a lost soul, forced to do others bidding. She moved her arm up to pick idly at her sleeve. His eyes widened slightly as he saw a large bruise plastered to her pale skin.

"I know so," He whispered gently, extending a hand through the bars. She looked at him, the evil smirk totally gone from her face. It was then he saw she wasn't all that old, maybe in her early twenties but ages far beyond her time by stress and pain. "I know a woman, Madam Christmas is her name, we can sort you out with her if you just help me," He said weakly.

"You were just saying those things to get me to set you free!" She snapped defensively.

"No Solaris, I meant those things!" He retorted. "I'm not one to lie, and I thoroughly believe you should not be here!" She sighed and pressed a hand to her forehead, dishevelling her long strands of black hair. "Have you ever loved something so much it hurts? So much you'd be willing to die for them? That's how I feel about the woman in that room and for all I know she could be dead by now. I beg you, help me," He said, his hands tightening once again around the bars.

"I have," She whispered, taking a few more steps towards him. "But I fear I do not have the keys,"

"What?" Roy snapped, seeing as she flinched. "I'm sorry," He sighed and looked at her, his voice calming to the soft tone again. "Where are they?"

"In the staff room, the man you saw earlier, the really muscled one has them, his name's Bradley, the only other person that has them is the man in the torture room with the blonde woman, Selim,"

"Then how do we get them?" Roy asked, helplessly. He'd been so close. He felt like he'd fallen into a rut with sides so high he would never be able to get out.

"I don't know," Solaris whispered, turning her gaze to the floor.

"Come on think! There has to be something we can do!" Roy said desperately. Solaris turned sharply at the sound of a door open, her hand moving to her belt. Roy seeing the large muscular man exiting the door to his right took a step back. He could hear the soft clink of metal as the man walked. He couldn't have been more than five metres away. He saw Solaris' body tightening from behind, her gaze too falling upon the keys. The man turned his head sharply in their direction and the girl gave him a sharp nod. Bradley grunted and disappeared into the door opposite. Solaris' shoulder sagged and she turned to him slowly.

"That's the staff room, through there," She whispered, knowing he could come back in any moment.

"We need to think of something," Roy said, pushing his hands up into his hair helplessly. He had never believed in miracles but this was definitely what they needed now if they were going to have any chance of saving Riza before it was too late.

* * *

**Hey guys, where did my reviews go :O I would really like to know people still actually read and like this story ^^ It would be much appreciated and it really isn't that much work.**

**Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Amie**


	50. That's best' and a game of chess

**It's been a while and in the time I have taken two science exams and broke several keys off my keyboard.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.**

* * *

Slowly, the blonde's russet eyes opened. They looked clouded and disorientated.

A figure swam into view but Riza couldn't put a name to it. Her head hurt and a faint smell of blood was wafting through the dusty air. It was mixed with the smell of rain.

_Were_ _they outside?_ Riza thought blurrily. _No, she'd be soaked if they were. _She could see better now and the burly man from earlier was about five metres away, wide back in her direction. She could see that the door had been forced off its hinges and that the wall that surrounded it had been damaged in places.

A motorbike lay within the rubble, its paint work scratched and worn. She let out a deep ragged breath and it hurt her chest so she did not repeat the action. The rounded man had by this point noticed the movements of the woman and turned, his sunken eyes snapping about her bruised body.

"So you finally came around?" He said lowly. Riza merely gave a low grunt, her head hung. The man sighed and brushed a hand back over his balding head which was flecked with mud. He extended a large arm and picked something up off the table. "You know, I'm not sure I've ever met a woman like you. This man, he obviously means a lot to you," Another grunt from the blonde.

"Well he'll be no good now I'm afraid, Solaris and Bradley will make sure of that," Yet again a small noise of acknowledgement that could of meant anything. The man's callous hand moved over the item he had picked up. A small silver gun.

"You know, I've read books 'bout this sort of thing, they always say that the person who takes someone else hostage always tells them their plan. Perhaps I should of lived my life like a book, a story set out for me, knowing what I would do by each page. That would of been best," He shook his head as he forced himself out of his thoughts. "You deserve to know, especially if Bradley wants you dead," He leant back against the table, the small firearm tossed back onto its surface. Riza watched him from underneath her long blonde tresses and for a moment she was uncertain as to whether the furniture would take his weight.

"We've been watching your Colonel for a while now," He spoke slowly and carefully, putting in the words he wanted exactly. "Studying his powers and such, then we stumbled across you. Reliant, loyal, hard working. All these words come to mind when your name is used. Then Bradley met a man called Envy, or so we thought he was a man. It seems a lot of people have it in for Mustang," Selim paused and scratched his bristly chin with bitten nails. Riza had adjusted her position to lean more back against the seat and the burly man's eyes covered her briefly. He continued. "So being that Bradley and Envy had something in common, we came about. Solaris and myself were taken against our will. Bradley met her at a bar and roped her into it, saying he'd kill her, similar story for myself. Then more and more people were pulled in, Bradley was now corrupted and saw Roy as an opposition for a leader of the country. Then there was the terrorist attack at the military ball a few months back and in case you're wondering, no we weren't involved," He trailed off and scratched his neck, his fingernails catching a scab and tearing it away from the skin.

Riza was still staring blankly at the floor.

Her heart was thudding softly within the caging of her ribs and her temples were literally bursting with pain. Selim sighed softly, seeing the woman had made no action and retrieved the fire arm and loaded it. Riza's fists clenched uselessly and for the first time she spoke, her voice rough and unpractised.

"That's how it'll always be. There's always someone at the top of the food chain, picking off the people below him as if they were pawns in a lifelong game of chess. Roy plays chess and he always told me the pawns and other pieces are just as important as the King. In fact he always said the Queen held everything together, moving anywhere she can on the board but she'd always be below him because of the way the rules went. The bishops, the knights and the rooks making intelligent pushes forward. Then there are the pawns, the people of society as he always compared them to. Victims of the game."

Her head rose and a small lopsided smile perched upon her cut lips. "Everyone's quest is to take out the King yet there'll always be the other people who will give their lives to rise against the opposition. Life is like chess if you think about it hard enough. In black and white and all about making the right decisions," She finally finished, her stony brown eyes resting on his broad frame. Selim's arm had lowered and the gun was held limply at his side, pressed against his thigh. He swallowed hard then looked at her, his face contorting in pain. He lurched forward and raised the gun, his eyes now cold and emotionless.

"It's my job!" He cried, his eyes flitting over her.

"It's not your job," Riza said softly, wearily.

"Don't use your mind games on me!" Riza stayed silent watching steadily as the gun rose, the barrel aimed at her head. The man was trembling and Riza could see his finger retreating from the trigger. He gave a heavy sigh and made to lower the limb. Just then, the door slammed open and the muscular man from earlier stood within its frame. His face was stony and the veins on his arms were raised.

"Have you not done it yet?" He boomed and set his eyes on the blonde who had turned her head just slightly to the left. "What are you waiting for Selim? Shoot the bitch!" The burly man's face looked torn as he yet again moved the gun back to Riza. Riza's eyes dropped to the floor.

_Perhaps humans were weak._

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I don't really like the way this chapter turned out...but just trying to move it along somewhat.**

**:D**

**Drop a review if ya have time.**

**-Amie**


	51. A hazy fog and a hero dog

**I go on holiday next Thursday so it will be finished by then (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA.**

* * *

"Shoot the bitch!" The loud yell echoed around the dank room and Solaris's head turned sharply in Bradley's direction. Roy's quickly followed.

"No," Roy whimpered and rattled at the bars, the metal that had rusted at the top crumbled slightly and fell into Roy's dark hair. Solaris stood fixed to her position before she swallowed hard and ran towards the large man.

"Solaris no!" Roy shouted but the girl did not stop. Bradley turned and caught her small neck with a large hand.

"What the fuck are you doing?" The muscular man hissed. He drew his head back and spat in the girl's face. Roy gave him a disgusted look and shook the bars harder. "Stop or I snap the girl's neck!" Bradley barked, glaring at the black haired man.

"Stop or I shoot you in the head," A voice came from the doorway to the staff room and Roy's and Bradley's heads turned sharply. A man with short blonde hair stood in the doorway, a gun raised, at his side stood a woman, long , wavy raven hair falling past her shoulders. For a moment Roy's mind was caught in a haze of fog.

"And who the effing hell do ya think you are?" Bradley snarled in frustration as he took in the newcomers.

"I'd tell you, but I don't think your tiny mind could process it," The woman said, followed by an all too familiar laugh, her dark eyes squinting in anger as she looked at the man.

"I will snap her neck!" The man holding Solaris warned once again as he yanked the girl's head back. She gave a small squeak and shut her eyes tight. The blonde man cocked his gun. "Shoot me and you stand an even chance of shooting her. Dare you?" The man taunted hysterically.

"I do," Solaris whispered and in a flash a gun was drawn from her pocket and pressed to the man's temple. Bradley's mouth fell open in pure surprise and he stared at the girl in disbelief. Rebecca moved swiftly across the room and looked at Roy, her usually so cheerful eyes, clouded with worry for her best friend.

She took Roy's hand and pressed something into them, something soft and fabric. He looked down and in moments he'd pulled on the gloves.

How good it felt to have them back on.

Bradley seemed to be struggling with his decision, he knew if he snapped her neck she'd shoot him in her body's last moments but if she shot him first...he'd be dead before his muscular body could make a reaction, years of drinking had made sure of that.

Roy breathed in deeply and took a few steps back. Rebecca nodded and walked back over to Jean whose eyes were in the direction of the other room where a gunshot had not yet sounded.

Roy clicked.

A ball of flame engulfed the metal door and all of Roy's welled up rage moved with it, melting the metal door to nothing more than a puddle of iron.

As the flames cleared he walked forward, the smoke that had formed seemed to flee from him and his stony gaze was kept forward.

"A gun can't hit with such precision," He said smoothly. "But the flame Alchemist can," He clicked again and the man recoiled in pain, clutching at his eyes.

"Don't let Riza hear ya say that Chief," Havoc mumbled as he moved forward to meet his former superior. Rebecca moved forward to help the other black haired girl who was panting gently.

"Becca, get yourself and her out of here, it's way too dangerous," He mumbled as he and Roy advanced towards the now open doorframe, stepping over Bradley. Roy growled and drew back a booted foot and rammed the hard toe end into the muscular man's stomach.

"You wimp, I only singed your eyebrows. Now get up!" Roy yelled and drew his foot back, kicking the man again. Rebecca made a noise of protest and stared at Havoc.

"Too dangerous!" Rebecca interupted. "Who do you think you're talking to?"

"Don't be thick, we need to get Solaris out!" Jean snapped.

"I'm fine, I can fight," Solaris protested and pulled away from Rebecca and walked towards the open doorframe. Rebecca nodded in agreement and followed her.

"Now what to do with you," Roy pondered as he gazed down at Bradley before smirking and grabbing him by his collar. He growled and threw him, with more force than he thought possible, back into the dank room where he had been kept previously.

He then raised his hand and clicked. The man screamed and Roy turned away and walked past Havoc. "I won't kill him, not yet, I only gave his skin a few burns," Roy mumbled and kicked open the door that had fallen closed with a large bang.

Selim stood rooted to the spot, his gun still raised, Riza still sat with her head hung. Roy ran forward, his hand still raised to click.

Selim's head rose sharply as he looked at Roy but merely slumped to the ground. Havoc and Rebecca followed and as they neared the blonde woman Rebecca sprinted towards her and sank to her knees at her side. She raised a dirty hand to Riza's cheek and stroked it gently.

"Hawkeye," Rebecca mumbled and lazily slow, the auburn eyes opened and searched over the woman's face.

"Rebecca?" Riza slurred wearily. Dark bags had formed beneath the blonde woman's eyes.

"Oh thank god," Rebecca breathed and flung her arms around the auburn eyed woman's neck. Riza smiled gently and rested her head against her best friend's.

"Why are you here?" Riza breathed.

"Why, rather I wasn't?"

"Of course not, I mean, how did you know?"

"Hayate," Roy mumbled as he moved to stand in front of her. "When we were in the jail thing, I told him to squeeze out through a small hole in the back of the wall," Roy explained.

"Luckily, Havoc had planned to call back to HQ and Hayate seemed to guess," Rebecca said in disbelief. There was a cry from across the room and Solaris ran over, Havoc at her side. A soaking wet and bloody Hayate was loping on beside him.

"Guys," Havoc growled. "We got company,"

* * *

**I love cliffhangers ^^**

**Thanks for reading, drop a review if ya got time.**

**-Amie**


	52. Not a game and somewhere in the rain

**Chapter 52 (:**

** Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

* * *

"Shit," Roy hissed as he helped Riza to her feet and supported her exhausted body against him.

"Rebecca you have to get her out of here," Havoc said sharply. Rebecca looked lost but then realised that right now she was not the priority. Her eye strayed to the blonde in her superior's arms but before the black haired Lieutenant could put in another word the sharpshooter spoke up and her voice surprised Rebecca. It was no longer frail but nearing the firm tone it usually took.

"I'm fine. You need Rebecca, I can her bag is full of explosives and ammo and she knows what she's doing," Riza said. Roy cut in.

"That doesn't mean you have to stay! This isn't a game!" He regretted snapping instantly.

"Roy," She sighed and looked up at him then shook her head. "I can do this,"

"No you can't," He said firmly but Riza merely kept her gaze on his charcoal orbs.

"When have I ever listened to you," She whispered, a small smile flickering across her pale lips. Roy opened his mouth to protest and Havoc, Rebecca and Solaris seemed to be waiting for his argument or protest. It never came as he ripped his gaze away from her.

"Rebecca, rig up the door, Havoc bolt them," Both companions nodded and ran off to fulfil their duties. Solaris stepped forward and looked at Roy questioningly. Roy turned and looked at her. "You need to go,"

"I...no!" She said firmly. "I can shoot a gun," She insisted as she pulled a fire arm out of her belt and held it infront of her.

"I know you can," Roy mumbled but Riza cut him off and pulled away from his body. She smiled at the black haired girl and took the gun. She examined it for a few minutes before shaking her head.

"This is no good," She said simply, snapping the safety off. "Your barrel is clogged which increases the chance of a bullet getting jammed when you fire," She leant over and grabbed her own gun that had been seized from her during the scrabble in her apartment. Her wrist, Roy noted, was at an awkward ankle and he winced as he heard it crack. Riza swapped her gun with the girl's and smiled at Roy.

"What happened to your wrist?" Roy hissed as he watched her. Without thinking Riza retracted her arm, clutching it to her body.

"Someone stood on it," She said shortly then walked over to Selim who was still whimpering on the ground. She crouched and looked at the side of his head. Solaris seemed lost for words so she just instead occupied herself with the  
snarling Shiba Inu who was looking at the bag Rebecca had left behind when she had gone off to fulfil her task.

Solaris sighed and crouched beside the pack and began to lay out the guns jutting out of it. Hayate sat at her side and  
stared at the weapons with resent, a burning feeling engulfing his paw. He then looked up at the girl and tilted his head. Solaris frowned as she lifted several boxes of ammo out of the bag and set them beside the guns they belonged to.  
Her head then turned in the direction of the dog.

"Sorry about throwing you," She mumbled, making sure no one but the animal could hear, feeling rather stupid about the whole ordeal. The dog barked and touched her hand softly with his nose before looking at his mistress who was talking to the man slouched on the floor. Solaris began to hum gently as she loaded all the guns and replaced there ammo. Hayate whined as he watched Rebecca walk back over, wiping her clay covered hands on her pants. Havoc followed soon after, seeming to be picking a splinter from his palm. Rebecca caught his hand as she turned and for a few seconds Jean seemed surprised but then let his girlfriend look closer at his hand. When satisfied the splinter was removed Rebecca pulled back and shot him a cheeky grin then walked towards her best friend, resting a hand on her back. She did not turn however but Roy did and gave her a gentle smile before turning back to Selim.

"We need you to tell us who's coming for us," Riza whispered kindly and despite how ill she had looked a while ago she looked thrilled now, the adrenaline had surely began to pump through her veins and Roy too looked different, more enthused.

"Bradley...he'll be up on his feet in no time and Luke-"Roy interjected, not for the first time that night.

"I don't think Luke will be coming anytime soon," Roy said softly and Hayate gave a bark of agreement from beside Solaris.

"Why, did you kill him?" Selim asked morosely.

"No but he's somewhere out there in the rain," Roy said shortly then waved his hand, pushing that subject aside and hoping for Selim to continue, which he did.

"And Envy, of course...t-they're the big ones," He took in a slow breath. "Then they bring other people in like myself and Solaris," His burly figure had stopped trembling and his sunken eyes rested on Roy's face. Roy rose to his feet and  
offered his hand out. Selim took it and hauled himself to his feet. Rebecca helped Riza to hers. There was a loud crash and instruments off the metal table were sent thundering to the floor. Solaris had obviously swept them, leaving only ones she thought would be helpful. In the now bare space she began to lay guns and ammo alike. Rebecca gave a small smile as she spoke.

"A woman of action," She laughed. "I like,"

Her laughter was cut short by the sound of shouts and Roy's head span in the direction of the door he had forced off the door earlier with the motorbike. Sure enough a freezing, wet wind was rolling in through it but the shouts had grown louder.

"Shit," Havoc yelled as he thundered towards it, Roy at his side but now the shouts were audible and the screech of car tires was close. Then came the voice, one both Riza and Roy knew instantly.

"Kill everybody inside but the flame Alchemist is mine!" Envy yelled and Roy and Havoc knew they wouldn't be fast enough to close up the door.

* * *

**Review if you like :D**

**Thanks for reading.**

**-Amie**


	53. A while to zone and the hords of clones

**Watch and Learn 53**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.**

* * *

Sweat had begun to form on both of the men's forehead as they worked frantically to pile debris atop each other to block the door but the yells and footsteps were close now. Riza growled softly and Hayate appeared at her side, his head tilted up towards her. Roy's eyes flashed and he turned and with more strength than he knew he possessed he swung the motorbike up and placed it standing in front of the door.

"You couldn't have opened the door normally?" Havoc said irritably, his face bright red from the cold stinging his cheeks from outside. Then there was even louder shouts and Roy watched, wide eyed as something flew through the air towards them coated in flame. He darted to the side, shoving Havoc as it exploded, sending their make shift door barricade to the floor. Both men tumbled heavily to the floor and Rebecca and Riza let out loud gasps. Solaris edged forward, Riza's gun raised.

Quickly, Jean and Roy scrambled to their feet and sprinted towards the women. Havoc picked up a large gun while Roy adjusted his gloves. Envy appeared in the dark doorway, his long thin hair hanging over the side of his face which had a huge smirk plastered to it. Roy watched as his hands ran up his body and Riza's jaw dropped.

"Hey Roy," Envy smirked, except it wasn't Envy's lips that moved it was...

"Maes?" Roy mumbled, his charcoal eyes squinting. Riza moved to stand at his side. It took Roy's senses a while to zone in.

"You couldn't kill your best friend, could you Roy?" Envy said maliciously, licking his lips. There was a crack and the body of Maes recoiled, the body returning to the pineapple haired man, a bullet wound through his forehead. Riza was trembling beside Roy, her gun raised but it was not her who had fired. Solaris stood at her sun, lowering the gun slowly. Roy breathed out raggedly then shook his head and raised his hand. Envy had straightened up by this time and was glaring at Roy. Then he had faded out through the door and people streamed it. Riza blinked and her lips parted. "They're all the same!" She hissed and Roy shot her a confused look then looked back at the men that had moved into the room. Solaris screamed and Roy's head span as the door on the opposite side of the door was blown off its hinges and Bradley stood there, his already short hair now patchy and singed. Solaris gulped.

"They're him," She whispered, a lump rising in her throat. "They captured an alchemist and forced him to put a bit of Bradley's conscious into created bodies," Roy growled and looked at them in disbelief.

"Shit!" He snapped and pressed a hand to his forehead. Then there were footsteps and the men were charging forward from both doors and Bradley and Envy just stood and watched from the entrances.

"Remember about the flame alchemist!" Envy yelled. Rebecca, Havoc and Solaris darted. Selim stumbled to his feet and grabbed a gun as one of the clones was upon him, swinging the dagger at his throat. Rebecca and Havoc ran opposite ways and Solaris drew the gun and fired at several of the men but they dodged each bullet with ease. Hayate moved to his Mistresses side and lowered himself down, growling loudly. Roy looked at her but his attention was dragged away by the clash of sword on gun.

Rebecca swore loudly as her firearm was wrenched from her hand. Havoc snapped his head in the direction of his fallen girlfriend and aimed his gun. The figure looming over Rebecca staggered and Rebecca wasted no time in scrambling for her gun and making the fatal shot to the chest of the figure.

Havoc rushed over to her and gave her a hurried hug before spinning around and standing back to back with her, both of their guns aimed in front. Roy dodged sideways as one of the men swung at him and swung his fist back in return, digging it into the man's gut. Riza fled backwards, the gun drawn as the man drew closer to her. She fired but there was only a scraping sound as the gun jammed.

"Shit!" Her eyes flared as the man was upon her, his mass forcing her to the floor.

Roy turned to snap but a hand gripped at his hair and yanked his head back. A sword was pressed to his throat and he watched as the heads of his other companions turned to stare as their commanders were caught. Riza was whimpering softly as the man applied weight to her wrist and Roy could see her eyes filling with tears of pain.

Roy struggled against his captor and watched in fear as Envy walked across the room towards him, smirk as ever on his lips.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I am going to be exhausted writing 6 chapters in two days :D**

**-Amie**


	54. Self guilt and broken city built

**Chapter 54 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA**

* * *

Roy was staring at the dank floorboards of the hut, his eyes clouded with regret as a dark sigh escaped his cracked lips. Sand coated his hair and stuck awkwardly to the joints of his body. His heavy coat lay heavily upon his body but it wasn't as heavy as his guilt.

Maes stood in the door of the small bearing, his voice distant and detached as it left the other man's lips. Roy didn't hear the words as he kept his hood pulled up over his face, his eyes shadowed by the dirty covering.

Ishval was turning into nothing more than hell and Roy jumped as a callous hand rested on his shoulder and the charcoal haired man's head turned upward, his hood falling back. He looked exhausted, purple bags lining his eyes and his was messily cut as if it'd been cut with blunt scissors.

His gaze moved slower than his head to Hughes and he didn't even bother forcing a smile as he clambered up the wall until he was standing. He stood face to face with the man as he tucked his gloved hands into his dirty pockets and took in a long breath as he stared at the opposite wall. Maes seemed to guess he was lost in thought and rested his hand on Roy's shoulder.

"We fight to stay alive, not because we want to," He said lowly and pushed his glasses higher on his nose with his index finger. Roy merely shrugged and turned his eyes towards the door than lay ajar. Even the thin light protruding through burnt his eyes that like the colour of the iris were dark and shaded.

A shallow breath escaped his lips as he shook his head, parting it from the sand that was stuck to the thin tresses. He then looked at the door and moved towards it. His head turned at the sound of Maes' voice. "You know Roy, you need to get your head back in the game if you're gonna survive out there," He commented before moving over to a pile of ammo in the corner of the room and packing some into his drawstring shoulder bag.

Roy pushed open the door and nearly recoiled as the bright sunlight hit his eyes and burnt them. He shielded his dark orbs with his hand and pressed off down the dirty track that led back into the dirty basin that the falling city was emerged in. Already thin trails of smoke were rising and worried voice wafted on the non-existent breeze.

Roy stopped on his place on the ridge and looked out. He wondered where the Hawkeye girl was and for a moment it crossed his mind to go find her but that wouldn't do.

Out here it was ever man...or woman...for themselves. He wondered what Ishval had been like before the war and his gaze turned misty again with thought. He could imagine a place not to different from Amestris apart from the conditions. Amestris had had a harsh winter not so many years and the streets had been impassable, or so he'd heard.

He guessed Ishval had never been like that and the glaring heat of the morning only reminded him of it as he raised his head from his stupor. He continued on down the track and even only a few hours into the new day men were rushing about, guns hauled over their backs.

Roy continued past them without even batting an eyelid and adjusted the fitting of his gloves. He looked left then right at the houses and gave a heavy sigh as he strode on forward. The buildings to his left were all destroyed and the ones to his right were filled with whimpers, from which side –opposition or friend- he did not care.

He kept walking, ignoring each noise and the bangs that broke the air. It was coming to an end, a blissful as could be end that was stained with blood. His hands moved back to his pockets and he hung his head to look at his scuffed boots that were flecked with red.

He realised by the time he'd looked up again he had long since passed through the town and ahead of him knelt a girl, her blonde hair short and dirty and there before her was a mound. He took a few hesitant steps forward. So she was still here. Her gun was lay at her side and she had not yet noticed his present. He coughed softly and it was then she turned. She looked broken and her eyes were empty. Black bags lay beneath the orbs and she forced another smile.

"So we've met again Mr Mustang," She whispered then turned her gaze to the sky.

* * *

**GOD SO STRESSED IT'S INSANE. I HAVE 5 chapters to write tonight and tomorrow and I feel I may die!**

**Please review (:**

**-Amie**


	55. Falling snow and a hug for a coat

**Chapter 55 (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA**

**Filler.**

* * *

Roy leant back against the wall of Madame Christmas' bar, looking straight across the street. Snow had begun to fall and was swirling around on the bitter wind. Roy pulled his coat tighter around his body and let out a small breath which instantly clouded and drifted up into the air.

A woman appeared at the top of the alleyway, her body wrapped in a familiar white coat and Roy gave a small smile at seeing her collar was turned up and her neck was wrapped tightly with a black scarf.

Roy greeted her with a small wave of his hand.

"You came," He said softly, trying not to sound surprised.

"Of course. You wanted me to didn't you?" She arched an eyebrow and gave a small smile.

"Yeah, we had some stuff to discuss and with this sort of weather we had to go somewhere,"

"Of course, your heating has gone hasn't it?" Riza asked and watched as Roy pushed the door open and he gave her a quick reply of yes before she acknowledged it and stepped into the warm bar after him.

* * *

Several hours had passed as well as several drinks and now the pair stood at the split roads that led them home. The bar had proved so warm that Riza could already feel the bitter weather seeping through her coat and burning her skin.  
"Let's get you home," Riza breathed as she looked at the misty sky and smiled as snow fell upon her hair and face.

"No let me walk you for once,"

"I have to protest, it's my job," Riza gave an out of character giggle and if making sure Roy could not disagree she turned in the direction of his house and began to walk slowly. Roy sighed at her stubbornness and made to follow her. He  
jogged slightly to catch up, his hand still deep in the pockets of his dark coat.

He laughed softly, seeing how much snow had begun to gather on her silky tresses and seeming to notice his gaze, she turned to him. She gave a small chuckle. "Do you know how much snow is in your hair?" She said, a large smile bending her red lips.

"You're not really one to talk," He said playfully in return. Without thinking he leant over and brushed some from her temple. She gave him a tentative grateful smile in return. They kept walking in silence, the snow swirling around them  
and before they knew it they were outside of Roy's apartment. He turned to her as their pace slowed and Riza took a few steps back.

"Good night sir, I'm glad we had the talk tonight even if Madame Christmas embarrassed you to no end, I still had a lot of fun," She said happily and pulled her coat tighter around her. Roy smiled gently and unwrapped his coat from around his own body and walked over to stand behind her.

"Put your arms out," He said softly and she did as he said. She moved backward into his coat and gave a relaxed sigh as his body heat caught on the coat engulfed her.

"Thank you," She said gratefully and turned her head to look at him. They exchanged a small glance for a moment before Riza sneezed. Roy jumped and then began to laugh as her head rose again, her nose and cheeks slightly red from  
the cold. Roy laughed then put a hand on her shoulder.

"Goodnight Riza," He said before turning and walking up to the opening to the apartment.

Riza smiled gently then turned on the spot and strode off down the road, now feeling much warmer that she was engulfed in Roy's warmth.

* * *

**Yes it's short but writing multiple chapters well in a day is not easy, please be considerate of me :D**

**Review if ya like**

**-Amie**


	56. The price of life and an awkward knife

**Chapter 56 (:**

**3 left to write.**

**Dislcaimer: I do not own FMA**

* * *

"Get the fuck off me!" Roy snarled as he fought frantically against the man holding him. It was no use, as strong as the flame alchemist was his captor was stronger. If only he could click but the muscular clones grip on his wrists seemed to have made his hands go numb. He could see Riza on the floor, her dark eyes puddle with tears as he broken wrist had a lot of pressure applied to it. Several tears rolled down her pale cheeks and fell onto the dirty floor.

Envy had slowed in his step and bent down to draw something from his sock. The blade he drew shone maliciously in the dim light of the warehouse and Roy's eyes widened. Rebecca and Havoc had frozen in their places, guns raised. Solaris and Hayate were standing beside Selim whose cheek was dripping with blood.

No one dare move but Roy could see the determination in Rebecca's eye and the need to act as Riza gave a small scream of pain. She trailed the gun to Riza's captors head and fired. As soon as the bullet struck the captor's head another shot rang out and Rebecca crumpled, clutching her stomach, the gun skittering away across the floor.

Havoc dropped down and put an arm around her shoulder. A clone beside where the other lay dead had his gun aimed at the couple. Blood was already seeping through Rebecca's fingers and her face was a picture of fear. Riza clambered painfully to her feet and right away Envy was at her side and the knife was directed at her throat.

"Mr Mustang, I believe we have something rather precious of yours," Envy said snidely, the smirk curling his lips. Riza's hand rose and gripped onto Envy's, trying to force the knife away from her jugular. It did not budge and Roy watched stunned at her will to do it. "If you don't want her dead I believe you have something you have to do," Envy's eyes moved to Roy and Riza took her chance.

She darted sideways, the knife cutting a thin layer of skin across her neck and a gun was snatched up off the table. As the sharpshooter's gun rested on Envy's head so did the swords and other weapons of the other clones of the room. She licked her lips slowly and Envy began to laugh. Roy watched in disgust. His blood was like fire and he could feel it trembling in his finger tips, desperate to click.

_Feel it!_ He could feel his hands. A smirk crossed the charcoal haired man's lips and he threw his head back. The clone holding him fell back, clutching his broken nose. Roy's hand rose and with a single click every other one of the clones crumpled, the stench of burning flesh filling the air. Envy's jaw fell and he swore loudly.

Envy darted at Riza and after a small struggle, forced the gun from her small hands. The two 'men' faced each other, weapons raised. The cloth of Roy's fingertips rubbed together slowly, causing small sparks to flurry from the end of his fingertips.

Envy began to laugh hollowly and the gun rose in the opposite direction, pointing straight at the crouched couple as Havoc tried frantically to stem the bleeding of his girlfriend's wound. "You click I can pull the trigger and he drops. What'll it be flame alchemist?" Envy taunted as his finger tightened on the trigger.

Roy lowered his hand in defeat and he watched relieved as Envy's finger slackened just slightly. Riza gave an animalistic snarl and leapt at the pineapple haired man and caught off balance they tumbled to the floor. Roy ran forward and shoved his booted foot painfully into the green haired man's stomach and he tumbled off the blonde. In seconds he was on his feet and Riza lay on the floor, clutching at her wrist, tears forming in her auburn eyes. Roy turned towards Havoc and snapped. "Get her out of here Jean,"

"Oh no you don't," The broad and shadowed figure of the real Bradley appeared in the doorway of the exit leading to the staff room. Havoc rose to his feet after laying Rebecca gently on the floor. Roy faced Envy and Havoc faced Bradley, each of the men stared at each other with set eyes.

Havoc took two steps to right and dropped, picking up one of the fallen clone's sword and held it firmly in front of him. He didn't know how to use it of course but that wasn't going to stop him. He waited, taunting Bradley to move first. The muscular man lunged with his own sword and narrowly Havoc avoided the blade.

Envy tossed the gun to his side and drew his own knife, stepping over the blonde woman's body. Roy took a step back, his hand raised. Envy smirked and Roy clicked but the flame faded and Roy yelped as his glove was slashed, a large cut appearing on the back of his hand. He raised his fists to defend himself but it was too late.

Something sharp struck his stomach, piercing fabric, skin and muscle and Roy coughed, blood splattering the floor. As Envy pulled back Roy watched the smirk widen and so did Roy's eyes as his gaze shifted downwards.

A blade stuck awkwardly from his stomach and already blood had begun to soak his torso.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, the rest of the chapter will be up tonight ^^**

**Review if ya like.**

**-Amie**


	57. Oldest trick in the book and time it too

**Chapter 57**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA**

* * *

Everything seemed to slow as Roy fell to his knees and the cries and yells were blurred. He saw Riza rise to her feet, her cheeks littered with burning tears. She lunged at Envy and caught off guard the green haired man lurched forward. Riza yanked his head back and Roy's hand tightened around the blade and yanked it from his stomach.

He rose to his feet and lunged forward, driving the knife into Envy's stomach. He came face to face with the man and for once the smirk was on Roy's lips as he drove the weapon deeper into the man's gut. Riza stepped backward, nearly losing her balance and her breath caught in her chest as Envy swayed.

_She hadn't done it right!_ Not that she'd snapped a neck before. She stepped forward again and in Roy's eyes she knew what she had to do. She gripped the underside of his jaw and the back of his neck and yanked. There was a loud crack and Envy crumpled to his knees.

"Stand back," Roy growled and Riza did so automatically. Roy smirked and clicked with the other hand. A ball of flame erupted from the covered hand and engulfed the pineapple haired figure. Riza crouched low, hugging her knees with her working arm and rested her chin atop her legs.

Envy gave a blood curdling scream and Roy's head turned at the clash of swords. Havoc and Bradley had locked blades and each man's eyes were as ferocious as the others, as if by just looking they could break the other's soul. Bradley pulled the sword free and lunged.

Roy yelled as the sword struck straight through Havoc's back and the blonde haired man sank to his knees. Clutching her stomach Rebecca stumbled up onto her feet, but Riza ran forward to catch her as she nearly overbalanced. Roy charged forward, despite his wound but he skittered to a halt at a quiet laugh and he watched in disbelief as Bradley staggered back, a sword straight his stomach. Havoc rose to his feet.

He'd performed the old trick, the old sword under the arm trick. And now the man was dead and staggering backwards and the room was silent, only the rush of air through the door disturbing it. Roy looked at Riza and gave a smile, which she quickly returned.

* * *

The drive home was silent and the movements around the hospital were even quieter. It was nearly mid morning the next day. Riza laid in the bed next to Roy's, her wrist splinted and bandaged. Roy's torso was bare except for the white bandages that wound around it. Rebecca and Havoc were in the next room and Solaris and Selim had bid their farewells and left, with the promise to do what they wanted this time.

Riza's auburn eyes opened slowly and trailed over to the bed to her right and a small smile etched itself upon her lips as she saw who lay there. A small breath was taken in through her nose and she looked at her snapped wrist, hoping it would be mended soon. Roy seemed to wake to her gaze and his head turned sideways to look at her.

The midday rays breaking through the window caught her face perfectly and he couldn't help but give a warm smile. Two days elapsed before the four of them were finally released with a command from the doctor not to work for at least two weeks which to be honest, no one had any complaints to, especially Roy which meant he got to spend every waking day with the new meaning for his life continuing.

Sometimes the scars still tingled and odd sensations sent him into bad moods but the thought simmered low over the next few weeks until little else remained but thoughts of her.

Rebecca and Havoc finally moved back to the East and work became a regular day to day activity with random glances between Riza and Roy that the other men were now fully aware of. It would be the time after work, when they were not overloaded with stress that they'd find themselves at the others apartment, many nights spent talking while others consisted of a schedule much more loving and passionate. It was a cold afternoon on that day and Roy sat upon the sofa, Riza at his side, nose buried in a book. She'd never really liked romances but the past few months had been pretty close to one and she turned to her boyfriend as he rested a hand on her thigh.

"I love you," He said softly.

"And I you," She whispered and rested a hand on the back of his head and leant up, resting her lips lovingly against his.

* * *

**Thanks for reading**

**Review if ya want**

**-Amie**


	58. Watch and Learn

**The pressure got to me and I cut it down and this is the last chapter!**

**I got rather emotional :D**

**So thank you all so much for reading and I spare you all a thought while I am on holiday (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA**

* * *

"Riza are you certain I look okay?" Rebecca turned to look at her maid of honour. Riza could tell she was agitated by the way she repeatedly brushed down her dress and every so often tugged on a strand of dark hair.

"Beautiful," Riza chuckled and took her friend's hand gently. Rebecca's eyes widened suddenly.

"Oh my god, I'm getting married!" She squealed, shaking the blonde woman's hand vigorously.

"You've just noticed," Riza laughed. "I mean it has been three years since he proposed. Remember the day we were all promoted,"

"True. Oh, what about Roy?" Rebecca bit her lip as she adjusted her earring.

"Not yet," She chuckled. "We're not that eager, I mean what with our jobs and all,"

"Oh yeah Ishval restoration. Lighten up," The black haired woman smirked. "Do you remember in the academy when we discussed marriage?"

"Yes?2 Riza raised an eyebrow inquiringly, although she could already guess where it was going.

"You wanted a full white wedding and everything," Riza teased.

"I was young, naive and-"

"You were you," Rebecca said, smiling widely as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Me," Riza whispered, defeated.

"You're a woman; every woman wants a Prince Charming. Problem is you found Roy, Rebecca snickered.

"You fell in love with a smoker,"

"You fell in love with a guy that smokes too,"

"Yes after he's created fire. And only from his gloves mind," Riza chuckled. The two looked at each other and grinned. Riza pinned back her fringe and grabbed a bouquet of white roses "Ready to get hitched?"

"As I'll ever be," Rebecca muttered.

"You look fine," Riza encouraged. She smiled and handed the black haired woman a larger bouquet full of red roses.

"Come on," Riza breathed.

* * *

Roy turned as the melody began to play. Every head in the room had swivelled to look at the large white archway around the door to the huge room. Havoc too had turned, a huge smile breaking his features.

"She looks beautiful," Havoc whispered as he caught sighed of Rebecca holding onto her father's arm. Roy nodded, although he wasn't really paying attention. His eyes were fixed on the single bridesmaid walking down the aisle before her best friend, a bouquet clutched in her hands. Her hair was curly in places and for once her hair was not falling across her eye but was instead pulled back. Her dress was pure white with a black strand of ribbon at her hips, winding around her body like a belt.

A red rose was set in her hair and Roy couldn't have thought of anything better to match the dazzling smile. He caught her eye as she made her way up to the altar and nodded shortly. Rebecca's father kissed the bride's cheek before letting her slip from his arm and join Havoc. Roy smiled widely as he watched the pair exchange their vows.

"Roy the ring," Havoc whispered, turning to look at the black haired man. Roy jumped slightly, disturbed from his thoughts.

"Of course," He nodded and pulled out the thin band of metal from his breast pocket, placing it in his best friend's hand.

"And your ring Miss Catalina?" The vicar asked his voice soft. Said woman turned to her maid of honour only to see the blonde woman ready and holding out the ring for her. As the black haired woman slid the ring onto Jean's finger Roy  
couldn't help but feel a rush of pride for his former subordinate.

"You may now kiss the bride," The vica announced loudly, earning a wave of applause from the friends and family of the newlyweds. Rebecca cupped her husband's face and leant up, pressing her lips to his gently. Riza grinned and clapped slowly, taking in a deep breath.

"Your hand M'lady," The black haired man laughed as he held out his hand to her. She took it and smiled as they followed the married couple off down the aisle.

* * *

"Riza!" A voice called. The blonde woman turned to look. A younger blonde woman was walking towards her, her ponytail swinging wildly.

"Winry," Riza grinned, pulling the young woman into a tight hug. "How have you been?"

"Great! How about you?" Winry responded, sounding slighty too enthusiastic..

"Not bad," Riza c huckled. Moments later Riza turned again as she was tapped on the shoulder. "Bloody hell!" She exclaimed as she looked at Edward Elric. Not down at but eye to eye, if anything a little up at.

"Hello Riza," Edward chuckled, hugging her happily. He spotted Winry and smirked. "Hello to you too beautiful," he muttered and kissed the young blonde quickly.

"Well done you two, it's about time," She smirked and brought her champagne to her lips

"Two years now," Ed said quickly, wrapping an arm around his girlfriend's shoulder. "Tell you who else is together. They're over-"He bit his lip and looked around the crowd. "There," He announced, pointing off through the mass of people.

"Seriously?" Riza gasped. "Ling and RanFan?"

"Yeah. She's no longer his bodyguard. He shares the empiring of Xing with Alphonse's girlfriend's family so her responsibility has been lifted somewhat,"

"That's...fantastic," Riza smiled softly. "I'm happy for her,"

"Oh and Al sends his love," Ed said quickly as he took a glass of wine from a nearby waiter.

"Give him mine," Riza smiled, tilting her glass in his direction.

"Of course. Now, should'nt we go and watch Havoc's speech," Ed turned in the direction of the stage and began to walk, Winry at his side.

"Oh yeah," Riza nodded and followed after him, taking her seat at the long row at the back of the stage where Roy was also sat but on Havoc's other side whereas she was sat next to Rebecca. She spotted both the newlyweds families.

The hall where the reception was being held was huge and the stage too was magnificent. Also in the middle of the room was a stunning silver dance floor. Riza's eyes followed Havoc as he stood up and made his way down the stage to take the microphone. Riza smiled at her best friend and nudged her softly with her elbow.

"Hello...guys," Havoc began, Roy couldn't help but notice he sounded nervous. "First I want to thank you all for coming, it means so much to me and Becca. Second, I want to tell you how much I bloody love my wife and I hope...I really  
hope she knows it. Lastly, I have something to tell you all. This something was a moment of wisdom in my eyes that my friend once told me. He told me that love did not exist for him for many, many years but now..." He laughed and shook his head. "What the heck, why don't I get him to tell you himself. Roy Mustang get up here right now,"

Riza smiled and clapped along with the crowd as the raven haired man rose to his feet, winding around the table and walking down to join the blonde haired man by the microphone. He chuckled and pulled the man into a hug before taking the device off him.

"Jean Havoc everyone," Roy clapped slowly as Havoc made his way back up to the table to sit beside his wife. "As he was saying. For a long time I didn't believe in love not did I think it was worthwhile. I constantly told Jean this but he would always tell me I was wrong with such determination. He may of helped me change my mind but what really happened was well...I met this woman fifteen years ago. Since then she had been my best friend, my advisor and most of all my guardian. Yes I know it sounds stupid but I love her and someone once said Love is blind. This women cared for me still when I was blind. My point is that no one deserves a wonderful life than Jean Havoc and Rebecca Catalina, so in a hope that my life can be as fulfilled will Riza Hawkeye please come up here?" Roy smiled and turned his head back to the table, setting the microphone back into the stand. Riza felt her cheeks flush as the rooms eyes fell upon her.

Hesitantly, she stood up and made her way towards him. Without warning he grabbed her and pulled her into a passionate kiss. The crowd erupted into applause and Riza watched in pure shock as Roy pulled away, sinking own onto one knee.

"Riza Hawkeye, will you marry me?" He smiled and pulled a velvet red box out of his pocket and opened it, holding it up to her

"Of course," She whispered as a smile crept on her face.

* * *

Havoc leant casually against the balcony railings, swirling champagne around in his glass. Roy smiled and looked at the man that had once been his subordinate but was now a clean, non-smoking, married man.

"Ya know Chief you were right when you told me that thing in the office all those years ago," Havoc's blue eyes met Roy's as he sipped his drink idly.

"I told you a lot of things over the years Jean," Roy shrugged and rested his hands on the cold wood. He turned his head. Through the doors he could see Riza dancing with a young child who was laughing happily. As if feeling his gaze  
upon her she looked up and smiled. Havoc followed his gaze and let out a smug laugh.

"You told me you'd get her no matter what,"Havoc whispered as he watched Rebecca stride across the dance floor inside the hall and hug the blonde woman tightly.

"You said I couldn't," Roy said defensively.

"Then what did you tell me after that, just before you layedlaid your head down on the desk to sleep. Before Riza slapped you," Havoc pressed. "You told me to..."

"Watch and Learn," Roy whispered and laughed in pure content as his beautiful. fiance walked towards him.

* * *

**58 chapters later and Royai is still the best thing ever! :D**

**Well it's been a long run and I want to thank every single person that read/ reviewed or even clicked on my story. It's because of you that I had the ability to keep writing. Huge thanks go to those who reviewed with constructive criticism and those that reviewed more than once. **

**I guess all I have to say is Thanks Again and I shall definately write more stories.**

**-Amie**


End file.
